Return of the Backdraft Group:Season 2
by Maxindpogster
Summary: The Backdraft's back and Bit and the others have been captured. Something evil is about to come and the only one who can stop the madness is the Hero. (?/L) and many others between OCs. Also please RxR.
1. Previously

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
In the last season of Zoids/Zero: Return of the Backdraft Group..  
  
Up in the sky, the Stealth Stormsworder lost altitude and started to land onto the ground. By the time the black Zoid landed, Harry and Larry got out and found that something really wasn't right. The door was blasted opened. As they got in, they found that the whole place was trashed and Mary was tied up.  
------------------------------------  
At the Blitz team's base, there was a knock on the door. Bit ran up and looked through and found the Champs with bags on them. As he opened the door, he wondered why they came back again. All three of them walked in and Harry started to talk.   
  
Harry: Hey Bit. I was wondering if maybe we could stay..  
------------------------------------  
Before the pilot bothered to leave, a Whale King flew right down. As soon as the mouth opened, someone familiar came out. It was a girl with brownish black hair and in a purple uniform. She looked at the Zoid the person has and started to smile.  
  
???: What the hell do you want?  
  
???2: Are you Kyle Marks?  
------------------------------------  
Chaos: Who are you?  
  
???: You can just call me Polta.  
------------------------------------  
In the city of Guylos, the warden has gotten a report to bail out some of the prisoners. A few minutes later, the prisoners went out of the prison walls and found Altail looking at them.  
------------------------------------  
Another report on the news came on tv at the same time also. Everyone there started to watch the report. It stated that some members of the Backdraft group were bailed out. As Sari looked at who the fugative was, she became shocked and didn't know what to say. It stated that his last name goes by Altail.  
------------------------------------  
The Trinity Liger then shot only one bullet. But it didn't matter anyway, because the Raynos was shot down along with a system freeze. A few hours passed since that incident and Jamie finally woke up. As he stood up on the sand, he then could've sworn he was in the Raynos. He then realized that he was lost in the desert. With nowhere left to go, the young boy just walked around, trying to find a nearby city.  
------------------------------------  
Craig: I got this email from the ZBCs saying we have a special match in the next week.  
  
Layon: ..What's the battle mode?  
  
Craig: 1234.... None of the opponents are gonna be named until the match.  
------------------------------------  
A day has passed and Jamie was still walking around the desert. He was about to give up and die under the sun, but then he saw a nearby town. He then made it to the first house, but then his legs gave out as well as his conciousness...  
  
Jamie woke up a few hours later and found a little boy staring straight into his face. It seemed that he was in the living room of someone's house. Just by looking at the little boy, Jamie can already tell that he's been known around here. The little boy then ran around like crazy, acting like a Zoid while Jamie got up on the couch he was lying on. Then someone came into the room he was in. It was Ori.  
------------------------------------  
Somewhere, out in the middle of the desert, Sari was sitting right by a Zoid's foot, looking at a picture of Commander Altail. She then put it back into the pocket of her dress and stood up. She then looked at the Zoid she was standing right beside, a black and blue Liger with golden details along with two blades. It was a stolen Zoid called the Liger Zero X.  
------------------------------------  
Suna: My name's Sukiana Miyake, but my friends call me Suna.  
  
Evan: Name's Evan Daken.  
------------------------------------  
Larry: We got another match today.  
  
Anne: Who is it?  
  
Larry: You wouldn't believe it. The Lightning team's up in class S and we get them for their first match.  
  
Anne: Great. But who's their 4th member?  
------------------------------------  
(in Craig's cockpit)  
  
Martin: (pops up) Looks like we're battling one more time.  
  
Craig: Martin! Don't think you're going to win this time. I knew you couldn't handle me by yourself.  
------------------------------------  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then jumped to the air as it stuck the Silver Streak in the shoulder. As the Shadow Hell Saix fell down, the Sliver Streak fell to the ground as the damaged leg fell off. Being the person that he is, Craig decided to do the same thing the Zaber Fangs do when a Zoid's down: Maniacally shoot it, which is kinda bad, considering that the Shadow Zoids can shoot through any object.  
------------------------------------  
Jamie: .. I need to tell you something.  
  
Brad: Sure thing.. What is it?  
  
Jamie: This is Ori. She's going to be staying with us in the Blitz team.  
------------------------------------  
Bit: Ever had the feeling that Harry's spying on us right now?  
  
Leena: If he did, he'd be busting through the door by the time I say, (Harry listens while Leena acts) " I love you, Bit. "  
  
After what Leena has said to Bit, Harry felt something inside him shatter. He sat down against the wall, as everything else around him became silent. The man destined to be king didn't want to remember this, but this is what Larry said if anything happened between the two of them.  
  
Harry: .. *So THIS is what Larry meant by taking it like a man.... Take it like a man my ass!*  
  
And with that, Harry quickly got up and started walking torward the hanger. When he walked in there, he noticed that no one was there. As he looked around, he found the Liger Zero, and somewhere nearby stood a crowbar. He then got up on the Zoid a few minutes later and used the crowbar to force the cockpit to open. He jammed the crowbar right into the controls, causing the Liger Zero to go berserk. Harry quickly got off, but then came back into reality. A few minutes later, he started running somewhere in the desert, hoping to find himself and hoping he never had to turn back.  
------------------------------------  
Craig: Did you know Vega's in class S.  
  
Larry: Really?  
  
Vega: Yeah, and I have a special battle somewhere next week. I know it's gonna be a great battle. Sarah says there'll be a great chance of seeing the Liger Zero and the Iron Monkey.  
------------------------------------  
Max: Oh! I forgot! The Blitz team challenged us to a match tomorrow at 0982. 3 on 3. The thing is whoever it is, they want the two to be me and Anne.  
  
Layon: Great! That means we can debut Anne's new Zoid!  
------------------------------------  
Bit: Hey. You think you can fix my Liger?  
  
And with that, the Liger Zero walked in as if he was crippled. Salene couldn't believe. Of all the ironies, this would have to happen. A few minutes later, Bit and the doc went back to the Hover Cargo, hoping that the Liger Zero is alright. Alone in the repair shop, Salene went into the cockpit and took some notes on the condition the Liger Zero is at now.  
------------------------------------  
Craig looked at the mail. It was Martin from the Lightning team, challenging him to another Zoid battle at 0992. Another 4 on 4. Craig gladly accepted, but he then got his ego in the way. He'll only come in with one person.  
------------------------------------  
Pogi: You must find the chosen.  
  
Bit: The what?  
  
Pogi: What you've just seen was a vision.. Find the chosen and stop the darkness from coming..  
  
Bit: But wait!  
  
Before Bit tried to say anything, the organoid grabbed Bit's neck as Pogi and the organoid started to glow again. Bit tried to set himself free, but the organoid pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground as he gazed at the organoid and Pogi glowing and then disappear.  
------------------------------------  
Everything was quiet. Nobody said anything, allowing them to hear the shaking and rumbling of the outside. Not having the slightest idea on what's even happening, JC, Stefen and Matt ran out to find a Gungurayados attacking the town.  
------------------------------------  
But then before anything else happened, a charged particle beam ran straight through in between the two. Both pilots had no idea who it was, causing them to look to the direction of where it was fired from. It was a Diloforce, along with the Red and Black Bearfighter and a Lightning Saix. The Gurayados then started to charge straight at the Lightning Saix at mach three. But before that happened, the Lightning Saix turned at a 90 degree angle and blasted the Gungarayados on the spot, who was then cut by the Bearfighter and the Diloforce. The Shield Liger, meanwhile tried to get up and noticed that the Diloforce was going to fire a charged particle beam straight at the Gungurayados, which will also come his way. He then looked the other way and found Kiyin on the ground, unable to get up. Edylg forgot about Copper Demon and the Gungurayados and started firing straight at the Red Shield Liger. Meanwhile, the Shield Liger went down as the cockpit opened, showing JC. The two looked at eachother as he started to speak. Kiyin did as told and went on the Shield Liger. The Diloforce then shot its charged particle beam straight the Shield Liger, whose cockpit quickly closed and who quickly turned on an energy shield. The blast was intense, but both JC and Kiyin were safe.  
  
Kiyin: Thanks. There's a Whale King in nearby. Go there quickly!  
  
The Shield Liger left, and the anger on Edylg's face grew. His frustrations have got him to shoot another charged particle beam straight at the leg of the Gungurayados. As soon as the beam faded away, Edylg got off the Diloforce and walked up to the Gungurayados, with the cockpit opened so the now turned Ryuji can escape. Edylg then grabbed Ryuji and punched him in the face and pushed him to the ground.  
------------------------------------  
Edylg: * I don't know who you are, but I know we're going to see eachother again.. Then I'll kill you. * (smirks)  
------------------------------------  
Bit: So how is he?  
  
Salene: (yawn) The Liger Zero's okay. It may act strange for a while, but it's completely normal.  
------------------------------------  
Craig looked around and found that he was surrounded by a Silver Lightning Saix with Liger blades, a Red Lightning Saix, a Blue Lightning Saix with a Hybrid cannon and a Black Lightning Saix. Craig just had no idea on what to say at the moment.  
------------------------------------  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!  
  
The Silver Streak then sent all of the energy in the shield into the blades as it extended. The two then crossed. A few seconds later The Silver Streak landed with one of its blades strucked off. Martin then looked to find the Shadow Hell Saix's front left side was cut in half.  
------------------------------------  
Mary: You've got to come! It's important!  
  
Larry: What do you mean?  
  
Mary: It's my father!   
------------------------------------  
Larry and Mary walked right into the room that had coffin in it. And in that coffin layed Mary's father and Larry's uncle. They couldn't describe what was happening to them as they watched. It was just too sad. Mary then broke down in tears as she sat down on a nearby chair with Larry.  
------------------------------------  
A few minutes later, Harry found that it was near the edge of a cliff and at the very edge of the cliff was an abondoned gothic looking chapel. Before he wanted to rest, he decided to look into the building. Harry then went way down the hall and found nothing but a large door. He decided to open it, finding that there was no ceiling in this circular room. The morning sun was hitting one of the six statues that sat there.   
  
Harry: .. *Woah..*   
  
One of them was standing in the center of the room as the others surround the statue. All of the other five surrounded the sixth, facing the wall. Harry looked around and found that each of the statues were facing a wall with elemental detail. The last piece of the wall was thunder, but the only thing that occupied the wall was the shadow of the center statue. As curious as he could be, he walked up to the wall and found one of the bricks on the wall that seemed to be budging. Just looking at it gave Harry an idea. He pushed the budging brick into the wall, causing it to slide to the side, leading a way to a dark room that was lit up by only the torches on the walls. Harry looked into the middle of the room and found a podium with a book on it. Somehow, it felt like he should walk up to the podium and start reading what it says on the book.  
------------------------------------  
The Zoid everyone was looking at was an extremely modified Dibison that was so modified, that it looked like a cross between Pegasus and a Unicorn. The front 2 hooves were picked up and punched it into the air as the sounds of this horse-like Zoid filled the silent arena.  
  
Anne: It's called the Mystic Horse! Now let's get this show on the road!  
  
The Horn shot out a laser beam which quickly went into the Shadowfox. The sudden force of the blast flipped the black Zoid onto its back as its command system froze. Leena had no idea where she was, now that smoke and mist were covering the field.  
------------------------------------  
Anne: .. (smiles) Here we go! Megalo Overdrive! Eliminate!  
  
The Mystic Horse then shot out a giant red beam, which later then seperated into many diffent missiles that burned red. Fear filled Leena's face as the missiles came her way. A large explosion then appeared and shook the ground.  
  
Jacob: Burning Buzzsaw!  
  
The Mystic Horse lifted its 2 front hooves up and tried to punch into the Liger. And in one swift motioin the Liger was right in front of the Horse, but then turned sideways all of a sudden, pounding one of its front paws at the Horse and spiraling into the air as the boosters helped it rotate into a red glowing buzzsaw. When that one swift motion was done, the Liger 01 landed while the Mystic Horse pounded its hooves onto the sand and fell in half.  
  
Max: STRIKE LASER CLAW COMBO!!!!  
  
The Iron Monkey uppercutted the Liger 01's head into the sky and in midair, twirled around for a spinning heel kick scratching the Liger's chest armor off. Then with the other 3 claws while twirling, the Zoid scratched the Liger upwards. The Monkey then used it's front claws to scratch its sholders, causing it to fall to the ground. But with such an impact, the Liger somehow bounced up for a bit as the Monkey landed and used its 2 front claws to scratch him upwards, bringing him to the air again. The Iron Monkey then flipped backwards and kicked the Liger, making him twirl in the air. The Monkey then stopped and gave Jacob an old 1-2 punch. The Liger was going to fall down, so the Iron Monkey flipped forward and forced its feet on the Liger, giving it a painful force on its body.  
------------------------------------  
Larry: .. Did you say anything to him about rejecting him for Bit?  
  
Leena: What?  
  
Larry: I heard that's why he ran away.  
  
Leena: He ran away? I didn't say anything about rejecting him..... Maybe he overheard my conversation with Bit..  
------------------------------------  
Bit: You know what I mean. It's because of you that the Liger Zero is in bad shape. What were you thinking? You thought busting my Liger Zero would help Leena get that gay-ass!?  
  
Larry: Don't you talk about my family that way.  
  
Bit: (blurted out) Tell that to your uncle!  
  
He picked up Bit by his blue vest and stared into his face, then he shoved him to a nearby wall. Larry was about to stomp onto the blonde, but then a beep then came from the computer, catching Larry's eye. Without saying anything, he walked out of the place, got into his Stealth Stormsworder and took off.  
------------------------------------  
Larry: What are you doing here, Serpentine? I thought you were in jail?  
  
Serpentine: .. I quit before the Fury incident. I've been looking around for a job for over a month now..  
  
Larry: .... I don't even want to think about it. (looks at the SF2 nearby) So that's the secret family Zoid that they've recently been making?  
  
Serpentine: That's the Shadowfox 2. It's bigger than the original and is black and blue with silver claws and teeth.  
  
Larry: .. Nothing else made to it?  
  
Serpentine: ... They were about to put more into it, but that was when.. they struck...  
  
Larry: .. Genesis.. I'm going to make sure they pay. No one messes with the Champs no matter what.  
  
Serpentine: .. Not all Backdraft members are bad. No matter what you think... I know he has a heart...  
------------------------------------  
Somewhere at midnight, Jamie and Leena woke up from some loud noise. Not knowing what it was and curious enough to know, they both walked downstairs. They entered the Hanger and found a Black Stormsworder that wasn't as black as the SSS, but was more birdlike. Giant missiles have been installed under the wings and the Shadowfox's laser vulcan gun was installed into the neck.  
------------------------------------  
Judge: The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only warriors and other personel have authorized entry. DANGER! All others must leave at once. Area scanned... Battlefield: Set up!   
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!  
  
The glowing claw jumped through the Shadowfox's vulcan gun and jumped to the valley wall. Up in the sky, the Iron Monkey Griffin nosedived into the smoke, causing Pierce to follow. She dropped into the smoke at one end of the valley and came out of the smoke in the other end, only that she has no wings. The Thunderwave then jumped over the Blaze as it safely landed onto the desert. Jack then looked into his radar and found that someone as at the other side of the valley. He turned around and a blue laser beam shot right through it. The Liger Zero then ran up to them and went for a Strike Laser Claw, but Craig shot the Liger in the underside and Max went for the Strike Laser Uppercut, causing it to fall down badly. Max walked over to it as the Iron Monkey raised its fist into the air.  
  
Craig: This was too easy. He doesn't even deserve a second chance.  
  
Larry: (pops up) Wait! I want to fight him.  
  
Bit tried his best to get up, but the Liger's head was stuck under the claw of the Iron Monkey. As he looked through his window, he found that the SSS was standing right in front of him. But the thing was that it looked different. This time, the SSS had talons of a bird and the jet black beak at the mouth. The top of the SSS's head was shortened and the opening of the cockpit was at the head, like the Raynos. At the rear, jet black razors were connected as the tail. The SSS has become a bird and inside, Larry was looking down at Bit, hoping to get his wish.  
  
The Red Blade Liger stopped, but that was when an energy saber slashed it in half. Stoller then looked at the Liger, knowing that it was too easy. So now that the monkey Zoid is on the top. He should best keep himself on guard.  
  
Vega: Now we finish this once and for all!  
  
Then in a swift motion, the Berserk Fury turned around and clawed itself to the ground. Also at the same moment, the buster claws opened with the mouth as a giant charged particle beam fired straight at the Shadow Hell Saix. The Monkey Zoid then jumped onto the Elephander's head and raised its fist into the air. Not knowing what to do, Stoller just activated the energy shield, hoping to at least do something. But it was too late, the enraged Zoid has punched itself into the Elephander's head, and the command system has exploded into Stoller's face.  
  
Larry: So tell me, Bit. What's your deal with Harry? Is it because I'm helping him get Leena? Is that it?  
  
Bit: ...  
  
Larry: I thought so... But one thing just bothers me.. Why...  
  
Bit: * Because I love her!*  
  
Larry: (shocked) So THAT explains it!..  
  
Bit: (smirks) And I'm going to make sure you don't get what Harry never deserved in the first place. Strike Laser Claw Exteme!  
  
The Liger Zero somehow ran at the Dark Falcon as fast as the Jager. Then it jumped into the sky and struck the claw at the ariel Zoid. A flash then filled the arena. The Dark Falcon was still flying into the air. But it wasn't long until the Zoid's wing blew up, causing the Dark Falcon to make a crash landing. The Liger Zero has gotten up and and explosion has occured nearby. The Iron Monkey started off with an uppercut as the claws glowed red. After that came the next few moves of the combo as it badly beated down the Fury. The Liger and the Monkey's claws started to glow heavily red as they both stared eachother down. The Iron Monkey then pounced almost the same time the Liger Zero did. Both Zoid collided and you can see that their claws were pushing against one another. Max started to scream as the Monkey's claw pushed right into the Liger's claw. Bit couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Max: I won't lose... I can't lose...   
  
As the electicity kept entering the back of his head, his eyes started to close. Outside in the battlefield, the Iron Monkey stopped and pulled its claw out of the Liger's damaged leg. Bit watched confusingly as the Iron Monkey slowly fell on it knees and landed flat on its face.  
------------------------------------  
Judge: (laughing) Bit Cloud. You fool. Prepare for the biggest fight of all, because (In the Dark Judge's voice) this battle has been taken over by the Backdraft Group!  
------------------------------------  
Edylg then punched the controls of the Diloforce, causing its feet to clamp to the ground. A mini charged particle beam then struck and went right through the Liger's body. Whatever was left of the Liger was rolling down the ground, but was then picked up and hurled across the crater. The Liger then fell onto its back, and Bit slammed his head to the back of his seat, almost knocking him out. He then looked out the window of his cockpit and found something that caught his eye.  
  
Bit: A Dark Horn?... (faints)  
  
It was no lie at all. The one who flipped over the legless, Liger Zero was none other than a Dark Horn. Inside the Zoid, the pilot who sat in the darkness smiled an evil smile. The Dark Horn then grabbed the Liger's neck with its mouth and dragged it down the valley.  
------------------------------------  
Chaos: I've been planning to do this for so long. And I'm not intending to stop now.   
  
And with that, Chaos smiled as he tried to get the members of Genesis on target. He then quickly turned the other way and blasted away a RevRaptor on the top of the gorge. He then started shooting again. The Bearfighter's blades started to glow as the giant Zoid ran straight at the red Liger. But then out of nowhere, a shadowy figure crashed from the dome and started attacking. Laser beams were being shot everywhere. Chaos then looked at the mystery hero, wondering who he was. Whoever the person was, he had a Liger that looked exactly like the LIger GVX in a way. And the pilot was none other than Evan Daken. The Diloforce then fired a charged particle beam at the Mecha Liger. As soon as he noticed this, the Liger's feet quickly slammed to the rocky ground and the tail opened up a few hatches almost the same time an electric ball form from opening its mouth. The charged particle beam from the Mecha Liger charged right at the one of the Diloforce's. At the dome, light has faded and Chaos was rubbing his eyes from the blindness. He looked around to see if the Mecha Liger made it at all. But just looking at what was before him gave him a shock. The Trinity Liger was surrounded by the Bearfighter, the GVX, the Black Blade Liger and the Great Zaber. But then something happened. Another mystery Zoid crashed into the dome and ran its energized shield to the Black Blade Liger.  
  
Matt: (pops up) Killa Team to the rescue!  
  
Kiyin: JC?  
  
Edylg: It's him!  
  
The 3 Zoids then extended their glowing blades and ran head on at Chaos and the Killa Team. Suna ran ahead with an energy shiled on and slammed her GVX Zoid into the Red Shield Liger, who was in front of Chaos. He knew that the shield was about to wear off and knowing who he's dealing with, there's going to be a giant chance that he's about to be sliced up. Both Shields were about to neutralize by the second and JC closed his eyes, hoping that this assault won't be the last. But pretty soon, the vibrations in the cockpit stopped, leaving the boy stumped about what just happened. JC looked out his window and found that the Liger GVX has stopped moving, as if it has become frozen stiff. The Bearfighter and the Blade Liger looked over to the side and found something that has caught Altail's eye. JC, Matt and Chaos's savior was the pilot of the electrical Liger Zero X.  
------------------------------------  
Evan: What were you doing? You tried to kill me!  
  
Suna: .. I didn't have a choice.. I never wanted to do this in the first place..  
------------------------------------  
The Genosaurer's charged particle beam ran right at Sari, Matt, Chaos and JC, but then something happened. Someone was in front of them and took the damage with the help of its energy shield. It was a Liger and it had two heavy beam cannons on it. It was also the same Liger that destroyed Genesis base. As soon as the charged particle beam faded, the energy shield faded and the beam cannons shot straight at the Genosaurer at the same time, knocking the purplish black Zoid over. The mysterious person started talking to Altail, revealing himself as Michael Valentine. A few seconds later, the Silver Streak broke right through and ran right at the Genosaurer, hoping to cut it in half. Fuma quickly countered by having the Genosaurer grabbing onto the Streak and hurling it at the Leomaster. Then that was when the Crimson Comet crashed right into it. The Mystic Horse's 23 cannons shot a giant red beam and seperated as they crashed into many different parts of the dome. Inside, all the pilots noticed that the dome was shattering into pieces everywhere as red burning missiles rained on the battlefield. Altail just stood there and smiled as he watched all the Zoids use their shields to protect themselves. But sadly, the blasts just knocked them around like basketballs in a court. All the shields were worn and the Zoids were down. All except the Leomaster, who's shield started emmiting yellow colors.  
  
Judge: (laughing) Fool! Have you any idea of what you've gotten yourself into? You fell into our trap!  
  
Michael: Damn the Backdraft!  
  
All of the laser beams ran right down the valley and at the Zoids. Smoke was going everywhere and rocks were tumbling down as more laser beams kept on running down the damaged site. It was silent for a moment. Also, when the smokes cleared, it appeared that all that was left were a pile of rubble and rocks.  
------------------------------------  
Pogi: ... The prophecy... it has now begun...  
------------------------------------  
************************************  
Stay tuned because the next season is coming up!  
  
The Backdraft if back and Bit and the others are taken hostage. And that was only the 1st phase of the true goal.   
In this season:  
* Unanswered question are revealed!  
* Blast into the past, Chaotic style.   
* The "Grim Reaper" will be revealed as well as who the Count's grandson is.  
* And many more! 


	2. Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
And finally the new theme song. Most of them are clips from the last and some are foreshadows. So here it is.  
************************************  
Do you have what it takes...  
....To be The Hero?.....  
  
(play Saliva's "Always")  
  
(scene of the Bit looks at his bruise as he gets ready for his match)  
I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
  
(Pogi looks off on the edge of a cliff with X)  
It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide  
  
(Harry walks through the desert)  
Am I your one and only desire  
  
(a judge capsule comes crashing down)  
Am I the reason you breath or am I the reason you cry  
  
(Shadowfox gets Strike Laser Clawed)  
Always  
(Black Blaze gets shot)  
Always  
(Red Blade Liger gets sliced)  
Always  
(Fury gets uppercutted)  
Always  
(Dark Falcon blows up in the air)  
Always  
(Shadow Hell Saix gets beamed)  
Always  
(Liger Zero and Iron Monkey run and SLCs eachother)  
I just can't live without you  
  
(Harry's running in the desert)  
I love you   
  
(Larry punches Bit to the ground)  
I hate you  
  
(Chaos looks at Jason)  
I can't get around you  
  
(Ori and Jamie look at eachother on her couch)  
I breathe you   
I taste you  
  
(Evan and Suna meet for the first time)  
I can't live without you  
  
(SHS SLCs Silver Streak after being de-bladed by the IM and the SSS)  
I just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
  
(Silver Streak cuts right through the Shadow Hell Saix right before it hits the SLC)  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
(Sari looks at the sky and jumps into her cockpit as the Liger Zero X roars)  
  
(Jimmy and Evan talk in a bar)  
I feel like you don't want me around  
  
(Maria walks into the desert after visiting the Alpha team)  
I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around  
  
(Scott looks to his side and Martin shows up in the shadows)  
It's all been bottled up until now  
  
(Gunsniper looks up at the Mystic Horse doing the Megalo Overdrive in the sky)  
As I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound  
  
(Black Dibison rams into the Mecha Liger)  
Always  
(Raynos gets shot down)  
Always  
(SF2 shoots down F1SS)  
Always  
(SHS shoots down the Crimson Comet)  
Always  
(Black Blaze runs into a cliff)  
Always  
(Part of a Whale King blows up)  
Always  
(Harry jams a crowbar into the Liger Zero)  
I just can't live without you  
  
(Bit smiles in the Liger Zero cockpit)  
I love you  
  
(Larry widens his eyes in shock in the Dark Falcon cockpit)  
I hate you  
  
(LZ SLCXs the Dark Falcon)  
I can't get around you  
  
(Rena looks at the Pheonix)  
I breathe you  
  
(Jamie looks at the Raven XL)  
I taste you  
  
(Copper Demon finally awakens)  
I can't live without you  
  
(Black Blade Liger runs right through Gojulas)  
I just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
  
(Larry, Harry and Mary walk away from their wrecked base)  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
(X jumps into the Geno Breaker)  
I love you  
  
(Shadow somehow gets knocked out of the Geno Breaker)  
I hate you  
  
(The Geno Breaker and the Blade Liger look up into a shadowy figure)  
I can't live without you  
  
(Maria is looking up into the darkness as the platform she stood on started to rise)  
I left my head around your heart  
  
(Jason smirked as another shadow figure rose from the ground before him)  
Why would you tear my world apart  
  
(The 3 UXs run to the Zoid that was destroying a city)  
Always   
Always   
Always  
Always  
  
(Harry was on his knees looking down in the dark desert as it started raining)  
I see the blood all over your hands  
  
(A few Zoids in the darkness sprang across the desert)  
Does it make you feel more like a man  
  
(Bit found himself in the burning city with the 4 Zoids and the shadow figure)  
Was it all just a part of your plan  
  
(Altail was under a spider Zoid laughing as the bottom of the Zoid started to glow)  
This pistol's shakin' in my hands and all I hear is the sound  
  
(Leena cries out in tears)  
I love you  
  
(Sari in her cockpit smiling evily)  
I hate you  
  
(King Gojulas roars into the sky)  
I can't get around you  
  
(Martin sits in his cockpit)  
I breathe you  
  
(A Double Sworder stands up onto a Gustav)  
I taste you  
  
(The Judge laughs with lightning above its head)  
I can't live without you  
  
(Michael looks out his Hammerhead window as it takes off into the air)  
I just can't take anymore this life of solitude  
  
(Edylg lifts up his sword as he looks at JC with Kiyin in his arms)  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
(Salene walks up behind Polta)  
I love you  
  
(Jamie looks at the Wild Eagle)  
I hate you  
  
(Harry walks into the Shrine to the Heroes)  
I can't live without you  
  
(Rena runs to Vega)  
I love you  
  
(Magpie looks at the Elephander)  
I hate you  
  
(The Genosaurer faces off against the Leomaster)  
I can't live without you  
  
(Pogi and X stand up on a cliff)  
I just can't take anymore  
  
(All of Genesis stand on another cliff on the other side)  
This life of solitude  
  
(Martin, Chaos, Evan, Sari, Ori, Serpentine ,JC and Magpie walk down the Valley Of Heroes)  
I pick myself off the floor  
  
(Pogi's on the end of the valley with 3 Zoids in the shadows right behind him)  
And now i'm done with you  
  
(flash)  
(Do you have...)  
Always   
(What it takes..)  
Always   
(To be The Hero...)  
Always 


	3. A Force to be Reckoned with

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
Pogi:  
In the Century of No Numbers,  
A key to evil will be obtain by evil  
And showers of fire will fall   
As soon as the brave were captured  
Now another group of warriors will free them  
And hope that the Ultimate Evil will not rise  
So now I ask you one last thing:  
Do you have what it takes...  
... To be The Hero?....  
------------------------------------  
Everything was silent. No one was around to see what was going on. Down in the Valley of Heroes, all that was left was a giant pile of rocks and smashed Zoids inside. It seems like no one can rescue them now. But then out of nowhere, a few Whale Kings come and land as their mouths opened slowly. Someone came out. It was a 16 year old girl who was as tall as 5'6 with short green hair with one side of it being long and tied into a ponytail, hung down to the chest. She was average, tall, thin and wore a blue jacket with green lapel and epaulets and a long black pleated skirt with peplum.  
  
???: Oh my goodness... What happened?  
  
A rescue team ran by as she walked back into the hanger to look up at a Double Sworder. A few minutes later, the blue Zoid was using its pincers to hurl away the rocks along with the other helping Zoids. The girl thought that there was no hope.  
  
???: Who would've known the Backdraft would go THIS far? It was almost too depressing to watch. I really hope they're okay... And alive at least..  
  
Michael: (pops up) Don't worry. Everyone's in my care.  
  
???: Michael?  
  
Michael: Yeah. It's me. I could get out myself, but the weight's badly holding back the Leomaster.  
  
???: Sure thing. We're trying the best we can.  
  
A few minutes later, while the rescue team kept digging out the rocks, something started to move the rocks out of the way. They all then tumbled down as a giant energy shiled covered the others. Anne was just happy to know that the Leomaster was there at the time. Same thing went for Stephen of the Killa Team. Everyone else would be as well, but they're all knocked out. Later on, around sunset, the Shadowfox2 and the 2 Gunsnipers came to the scene and found that they missed the scene. Naomi walked around and found a few Whale Kings and a Double Sworder. One of the workers, who happened to be the girl walked up to her and started to talk as Leena and Serpentine jumped out of their Zoids.  
  
???: I'm sorry. This area's off limits.  
  
Leena: I know, but my friends ran into the valley to help out the 10 warriors, and I just want to see if they're alright.  
  
???: They're alright.  
  
The girl then pointed her finger to the other Whale King and found the others sitting on the Whale King's mouth and having a drink, wrapped in blankets and gloomy faces. Anne looked up and noticed them and got up with her blanket.   
  
Naomi: ... What happened?...  
  
Anne: .. They got away... Damn Judge Capsules...  
  
Martin: (walks up) I'm sorry.. I should've known this would've happened.  
  
Chris: Don't blame yourself, Martin.. we didn't see this coming.  
  
Chaos: .. But I did..  
  
Chris looked over and found that Chaos was sitting right next to her, looking down in his mug. Even though she has no idea who he was, she almost felt sorry for him. Evan's eyes turned silver in an instant, thinking about what happened to him just a few hours ago with JC and the rest of his team sitting down in grief. A teardrop fell and landed onto the ground as Kelly stared blank into the stained ground. She wiped her face and looked at the others.  
  
Chaos: Hell... I never would've done this if I knew this was going to happen... I should've said no..  
  
JC: I should be the one to blame.. I didn't protect you good enough.  
  
Michael: I don't know about you, but I think playing the blaming game isn't going to get those 10 back.  
  
All 13 people were looking at where the voice came from and found out that Michael did that. He was standing right in front of his Zoid, the Leomaster and was also walking up to them. The girl was walking right behind them as well and they stopped as soon as they were facing Chaos, Martin, JC, Serpentine and the rest.  
  
Michael: I have to admit, what you did was bold... stupid.. but bold nonetheless.  
  
Martin: We should thank you for helping us out there.  
  
Michael: It's my duty to protect you and the others. Otherwise, who knows what would've happend to you.  
  
Leena: Does that mean you work for the Zoid Battle Commision?  
  
Michael: ... No..  
  
???: The Zoid Battle Commision is only security if your sport. The Backdraft's motives are way worse of a threat to just a Commision.  
  
Anne: .. Then who are you?  
  
Michael: (shows his necklace) I'm Detective Michael Valentine of the Guardian Force.  
  
???: (shows badge) And I'm Magpie Jadow of the Guardian Force.  
  
Martin: No way!  
  
Kelly: The Guardian Force?  
  
Evan: .. That's right.. They're the Guardian Force. (walks to Michael's side and faces them)  
  
Chris: Then that means that you're also?..  
  
Michael: We'll just say that he tests out our prototype Zoids.  
  
And with that, it then came to Anne that it was true. She remembered the time she had to use her Dibison to fight the Mecha Liger, which now fails to even exist. Anne went back into reality and didnt' really hear much of what he had to say, nor did she care. That was when he said something that confused them.  
  
Michael: We have this operation going alright. So just let us do the work. (turns around) Oh yeah... One more thing.  
  
Matt: What's that?  
  
Michael: It's against my will, but I suggest you stay out of our way.  
  
JC: What do you mean?  
  
Michael: According to the Guardian Force, if we find you to interfere in our mission, we have to be forced to take you out on the spot.  
  
Martin: That's not fair.  
  
Chaos: So if we interfere in the whole thing, you're going to kill us?  
  
Michael: .... Let's hope our paths don't cross again until this nightmare is over.  
  
And with that, Michael walked right to the Leomaster as the Zoid kneeled down before the pilot. Evan then looked at the others and turn around as he decided to follow Michael as well. The only one who stayed was Magpie.  
  
Magpie: I'm sorry for what he said, but we learned to be strict. It's a cruel world and we have to make sure nothing ever gets in our way.  
  
Anne: .. I understand..  
  
Leena: Whatever...  
  
A few seconds later, after Magpie looked at the rest, she turned around and walked right away from them as she got into her Double Sworder. Before the cockpit was about to close in Michael, Evan caught his attention.  
  
Evan: Let me help.  
  
Michael: This isn't a game. You should know that you can get killed.  
  
Evan: I'm aware. But I can help you. Remember last time?  
  
Michael: .. *He was somewhat of a great deal of help.. He even got to master the Mecha Liger....* Fine... Get on.  
  
The Leomaster's head lowered enough for Evan to get on. And as soon as he got in, the cockpit closed and they got into their Whale King, which is also the one the Double Sworder as getting on as well. Evan then wondered.  
  
Evan: So what are you going to give me?  
  
Michael: ... (smirks) Something that proves to be indestructable...  
  
As soon as that Whale King took off, leaving the others behind, knowing that they can go back to their bases by themselves. But then Leena walked a few steps away from the group, thining about what's going to happen. Serpentine then looked at her, probably knowing what's she's thinking about right now.  
  
Serpentine: .. I know how you feel.  
  
Leena: ..   
  
Anne: So lasers can just pop out of the sky.. and the Guardian Force wants us to go back? Hell no! Besides, I have to save the others.   
  
???: Do you even know where to go?  
  
The others looked around and found Sari and her Zoid, the Liger Zero X. Everything was silent and the only thing anyone could hear was the sounds of her footsteps. She then looked down at Chaos, who was looking back at her with distrust.  
  
Sari: Figures.   
  
Kelly: And what? You know where they're going?  
  
Sari: As a matter of fact.. It's the Valley of Rarehertz.  
  
Martin: The Valley of Rarehertz?  
  
Sari: You can say that again.   
  
JC: But that place has been like a ghost town. No one has ever gone out alive.  
  
Sari: You watch too many monster movies. I was planning to go there myself.  
  
Matt: What for?  
  
Sari: Certain reasons.Just follow my lead and you'll know that there's nothing to worry about... If you wanna go that is.  
  
Anne: .... You can count on me going. I probably have one of the most powerful Zoids and you need a powerful Zoid to stop those elite warriors.  
  
Leena: Well you can count on me then.  
  
Naomi: I'm going too.  
  
Kelly: Why should'nt I go?  
  
Chris: Sisters have to stick together afterall.  
  
Chaos: I've made some big mistakes the past few weeks, and I think it's time for me to straighten them out. I'm sure you'll need the Trinity Liger.  
  
Martin: I'm pretty sure you'll need my help. Afterall... The Streak needs someone to give him a challenge in the future..  
  
Serpentine: My cousin's been captured and I have to save him at all costs. I'm going and you can't stop me.  
  
JC: I have a score to settle.  
  
Stephen: And the Killa Team's always gotta be together!  
  
Matt: So it looks as though we're all in.  
  
Sari: (chuckles) I guess so... (turns around) *(evil laugh) You're my #1 ticket to getting to my brother..* This isn't going to be easy you know. These warriors are as good as Vega Obscura. You can't just run in there and think you'll always be victorious. You should also realize that you might lose your life doing this. And don't forget, others want to be like you, but they're not going to be running to the valley with laser showers and high authorities to worry about. You may be used to being a "warrior", and you might be used to fighting people with your pride and your Zoids on the line. But...  
  
Anne: (looking down).. There's more than pride that's being on the line...  
  
Martin: .. Our lives will be as well..  
  
JC: As well as many others..  
  
Chaos: Meaning we need more than warriors..  
  
Serpentine: .. We need a hero..  
  
Everything was silent again as the sunset shined on their backs and as the shadows rose from the soles of their feet. The wind then blew into their hair and sand blew down their waist. Everyone looked at eachother and then looked at Sari, who turned her head over to them.  
  
Sari: So... You have what it takes to be the hero?  
  
Sari then walked away from them, leaving them behind. But as soon as they thought about what she has said, Leena walked forward and started following. Anne followed as well with Naomi and the Tasker sisters behind her. The Killa team followed then with Martin and Serpentine walking and Chaos just stood there. He looked at the orange sky and then followed as well. At this point, everybody now knows that this is only the beginning.  
************************************  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	4. Demands

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: Whoo! Did you see that Final 4? That's gotta be the sweetest thing I've ever seen.  
  
Pogi: (reads off the 1000 foot list) Hopefully, this will help to the fic.  
  
Max: And it did! At least we now know that Hiltz is an Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Pogi: And a complete phsyco. But that's not the issue. It seems that everything's going to plan...   
  
Max: Now we can get this baby down without a doubt from the show! Let's get it on the go!  
************************************  
In the Whale King that was stolen by the Guardian Force, the cockpit of the Gunguyarados opened and Ryuji jumped right down. He's never been so exausted, but the wierd part was that the entire battle was such a blur to him. He did remember chasing a few Zoids, but nothing else came across his mind. But then a laugh came from somewhere.  
  
Ryuji: Who's there?  
  
The young boy looked up and found nothing but the Black Blade Liger and the Gunbluster. The laugh then came out of nowhere and it took Ryuji a while to figure out where it came from. Something then led his attention to the Gunguyarados. The laughing was coming from the Zoid, but nothing but silence filled the room as soon as he figured who it was. The Black Blade Liger opened up and Kyle jumped off.  
  
Kyle: What's gotten into you?  
  
Ryuji: .. Nothing. I thought I heard something.  
  
Kyle: Relax. Our part's over and we can finally relax.  
  
Ryuji: I guess...   
  
Kyle: I'm also sorry about what happened to Zack... and Aileea..  
  
Ryuji: Oh well. The other teammates of Fuma were taken by the Guardian Force and we lost Zack and Aileea in the laser shower. We might as well form a new Black Zero.  
  
Kyle: You mean just the 3 of us?  
  
Jinryu: (pops out of nowhere) Don't forget Fuma, Kyle! It's the 4 of us!  
  
Kyle: .. *How the hell did he get on this ship?*  
  
Jinryu was saying a whole lot of other things as he turned away from them, but the 2 didn't really care about what he was saying, so they walked out of the hanger. Jinryu then turned around, hoping they agree with whatever he just said, but then he figured that he was the only one around.  
  
Jinryu: ... I guess my speech really motivated them! (laughs triumphantly)  
------------------------------------  
Up in the air were the many Whale Kings, but one of the Whale Kings were one of the Guardian Force's. And inside, Michael was looking over the computer, looking over the data of the 10 pilots, trying to spot their record and what they have in common and why the Backdraft wants them. Evan was behind him, sitting in a chair, giving him details about the fight.  
  
Evan: And as soon as the Genosaurer came in to the picture, that was when you charged in with your Leomaster.  
  
Michael: I see.. Now we have to find a way to rescue them. We also need to know why they were captured. I'm aware that most of them registered for a team months ago, but that was the same time the Backdraft were arrested.  
  
Evan: It's gotta be the Zoids.  
  
Michael: .. Uncommon Stormsworders.. Black Saix with unimaginable speed that will eventually kill the pilots, a black dog Zoid.. a Blade Liger, the Elephander, and 3 Zoids that somehow resemble those of the past..  
  
Magpie: (walks in) Hey, guys. So what's up? Did you get anything on the Backdraft?  
  
Michael: Just hunches. But I have nothing to prove. We just have to follow them.. But first, Evan over here needs a new Zoid.  
  
Magpie: A new Zoid?.... Michael.  
  
Michael: What is it?  
  
Magpie: Don't forget your promise. What you'll do after the Backdraft and the hostages.  
  
Michael: ... You have my word. I told you that ever since you've been picked up. But somehow (looks at his bladecutter) It's better if you just don't know...   
------------------------------------  
Bit was sleeping silently on the cold metalic floor and finally woke up after hearing a giant bang from the door. He got up and looked around. It just came to him that he was in a cell and all he had on was his blue undershirt, his pants and his boots. He then started banging on the steel poles, hoping that he can get through.  
  
???: Forget it.. You can't get out. This is really hard metal. You'll only hurt your hand.  
  
Bit: Who said that!?  
  
???: Look to your left.  
  
Bit turned his head and realized. Of all the people he had to be stuck with in the rooms, his cell had to be next to Larry Champ. He was in a white tanktop and had his Backdraft pants on with the boots. He was sitting down by Bit's cell.  
  
Bit: Just to make things worse!  
  
Larry: It isn't my fault people throw us in random cells in random ships.  
  
Bit: Wait, you mean the others aren't here?  
  
???: Wrong, Bit.  
  
Bit: Who' that?  
  
Larry: Look to your right.  
  
Bit turned to his right and found Brad in his pants, boots and black tanktop. He then looked around and found Stoller in his cell across from him and Sarah in her cell right next to Stigma's. All of them had gloomy faces, which gave the room a giant moment of silence.  
  
Larry: Bit.  
  
Bit: (turns) Huh?  
  
Larry: I want to apologize.  
  
Bit: .. What for?  
  
Larry: I wasn't aware that you said those things to me just because you were jealous of him having Leena's attention.  
  
Bit: ... No.. It's my fault.. I should watch what I say next time especially to someone who care much about their family. I guess that battle did something to us huh?  
  
Larry: .. By the way.. what did you mean about "another Raven"?  
  
Bit: .. The doc built another Zoid for Jamie because he wants a Zoid that could be like the Mystic Horse.  
  
Larry: The Mystic Horse? You mean that Zoid Anne has...  
  
Bit: Also, Jamie's been getting wierd every time he looks at the thing.  
  
Larry just sat there and stared at the wall, thinking about what Bit has said. He then stared up at the ceiling and listening to the sound of the air being pushed out of the way by the giant Zoid known as the Whale King. Somewhere in the sky was what he was remembering right now...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Larry was a little boy around the age of 10. He was running around the mansion of the Champs with a hairbrush in his hand and a 9 year old Harry right behind him. An 11 year old Mary was chasing them, yelling at them to give her back her brush. But then he realized that his dad was in his way.  
  
???: Give the brush back to Mary now.  
  
Larry then frowned and looked down, then he tossed the brush to Mary, hoping she'd catch it. His dad then patted him on the head and went to another room, leaving the door open. Wondering what was happening. He walked over to the room and found a large painting of a black bird with a boy riding it, soaring over a dark pit.  
  
Larry: What's this?  
  
Harry: Oh. That's a painting Father bought from this artist. I think it was called the Dark Falcon's flight.  
  
Larry: The Dark Falcon?..  
  
As they looked into the room, they found Harry's dad and Larry's dad talking about the new picture he bought. He heard a story of a man who was destined to meet a troublesome Falcon. Also, the spirit of the falcon will forever take over the body of the man, possessing him. But one day, the man fought back by riding the falcon and flying to the sky. Then somehow, after a deadly accident, they both become one and the evil in the bird has been tamed. The man soon became smarter, wiser, clever and lived a wealthy life.  
  
(flash)  
  
Larry laid on the grass at night, thinking of the painting of the Dark Falcon and the tail. He thought of how cool it would be if he got to ride a falcon like that, who can control people and turning them into slaves. But that was when he noticed a black Zoid hovering over him it then landed in the woods far away from him, where no one would find him. It turned out that he was sitting up on a hill somewhere in a park. It also turned out that he was the only one there, if you exclude the Gustav that was near him. The Zoid that landed was none other than the SSS and inside the Zoid was a 16 year old boy with black eyes with a gothic look. He is very muscular and was in a Backdraft uniform.  
  
???: (into a walkie talkie) Yeah. I like this bird. I don't know why you should throw it away to someone else.... Well then that means I have 2 Zoids, what's the deal? ...Fine then. It was never part of my specialty anyway.  
  
The boy then hung up the walkie talkie and jumped into the SSS. Larry was nearby, looking at a Zoid like the SSS. As he kept looking at it, something strange started happening to him. He looked down to see what it was, but it was away now. He then looked up and found that the SSS took off into the night sky. Ever since that night, he's always dreamed of being in that SSS, even if he had to...  
  
(flash)  
  
The SSS was flying through the night sky and was being chased by some Zabats. The SSS then flipped over and flew at them upside down while the wingcutters opened up and glowed. The SSS then ran right through them as the Zabats exploded. Inside the purple goggles were taken off, revealing happy blue eyes. Larry, a teenage one around 15, finally got into the SSS and acted a whole lot different than before. It seemed like he was unstoppable. But then the Pheonix came out and inside was Rena along with a Zabat, who had Chakra inside, other Stormsworders with Edylg and a Pteras, with Jason inside. But then the Gunguyarados went straight ahead of them and the Ryuji was inside.  
  
Ryuji: Alright! Come back here!  
  
Larry: Not a chance! I feel like I can take on anyone with this! It's the ultimate Zoid!  
  
The SSS then dived down, having Ryuji and the others following. The SSS then hit mach 3, applying heavy pressure to Larry's body. The rush was getting into him so bad that he wanted more. It looked like as though the SSS was going to get out of HQ alive and well, but that was when the Pheonix soared above him and dropped a nitro bomb onto the cockpit. Luckily, only the combat system froze, which means the SSS can't attack at all. But that just got worse.  
  
Edylg: Now let us in on the fun!  
  
Edylg's Stormsworder ran right through the SSS's wing and the Pteras shot the engine. Chakra helped also as she shot the missiles at the SSS's other wing. The Gunguyarados then shot a giant beam at the SSS's bottom, destroying the engine. The SSS was crash landing and the others left, knowing that it was going to be destroyed.  
  
(flash)  
  
Larry woke up and found himself in his Backdraft uniform. He then looked around his cockpit, seeing only darkness. He then got out and for once, saw the world in a whole new different light. He was around a forest in the mountains and civilization was miles away. He then finally realized what he did.  
  
Larry: *What have I done....*  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Bit: So what do you think?  
  
Larry: Inner conflict..  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Larry: It's inner conflict. If that's so, then he might be in trouble. He needs to control himself.  
  
Bit: But Jamie's always been like that. I don't know what you mean by inner conflict.. The Wild Eagle..  
  
In the control room, Altail was looking out the window. Chuckling about what fine work he has pulled on everyone. He now has control of the judge satellites and the greatest warriors. Not only that, but he has 3 ultimate Xs and the pilots as well. But he wanted more. That was when an image of Polta appeared on the screen.  
  
Polta: We got some bad news..  
  
Altail: What is it? None of the 10 have escaped have they?  
  
Polta: It's even worse.  
  
Altail: (widens his eyes) No.. Not now. Not in our moment of glory..  
  
Salene: I'm afraid so..  
  
Polta: The Count passed away.  
  
Altail: I'm sorry to hear that. I'll see to it that his grandson is well informed.  
  
Polta: Very well.  
  
Altail: But wait just one minute.  
  
Salene: What is it?  
  
Altail: .. Get the judge capsules out and send out our message.  
  
A few minutes later, judge capsules have dropped all over the place and people everywhere were looking at the judges who turned their allegance to the Backdraft group. TVs everywhere were newsflashes about the judge capsules. Maria was watching all this on TV along with Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: So it was the judges..  
  
Maria: Reports say that the Backdraft was responsible for capturing them.  
  
Jimmy: That also explains why they've been returned soon after.  
  
The door opened an somone stepped in. It was a muscular 19 year old who was 5'10 1/2 inches tall. He has silver eyes and brown hair spiked up. He was in a white t-shirt and denim jeans with a black leather belt. He also had red, white and blue sneakers and a gold watch along with a figaro chain that had a bald eagle charm on it. Light reflected off his gold chain necklace that appeared to have a locket on it. But the most interesting thing he had was a sword, wrapped around his back in a sheath that has the symbol of the Guardian Force.  
  
???: Sorry I'm late.  
  
Jimmy: Good to know you made it at least.  
  
Maria: Welcome back, Joey.  
  
Joey: Thanks. So what's with the Backdraft returning?  
  
Jimmy: Watch and see for yourself.  
  
The three then looked at the TV and were suprised about the judges that just stood there, laughing in amusement. All the judges laughed sinisterly as they started to announce their demands. Out of all the 3, Maria seemed to be the most worried.  
  
Judges: People everywhere. The Backdraft group is back and we have hostages. We also have demands and we want them fufilled! Or else!... Of course we ask for the usual money, your best Zoids and your service in our journey, but we ask for something more important! For the safety of the others, we demand a girl named Maria Prozen!  
  
From that point, a pair of sunglasses dropped onto the floor. Jimmy and Joey were suprised as they looked at Maria. The fear in her eyes were exposed and she didn't know what to do. Joey gave her a pat in the back as they 3 kept watching for details.  
  
Judges: If you do not give us Maria Prozen, we will be forced to either kill one of our 13 hostages or send out our Backdraft warriors to terrorize the towns.. Or preferably this..  
  
Up in space, all the judge satellites pointed all of their cannons at one certain spot as all of the lasers were shot down onto Zi. A Zoid base was then assaulted by the many laser beams that ran into it. And by the time the assault was over, all that was left was a giant crater.  
  
Judges: I will give you up to 24 hours to hand her over. Until then, we will be waiting!  
  
The judge have now started laughing maniacally as the capsules closed in on them. Polta looked at the screen with Salene behind him. Rena was nearby. Also in Fuma's Whale King, Ryuji watched the whole thing with the woman in purple standing right next to him. A few seconds later, all of the capsules blasted off into space as Altail watched them fly by. He then started laughing evilly as Edylg, Scott and Jason watched him. His Whale King then flew down the sky as their next objective began: the capture of Maria Prozen.  
************************************  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	5. Bond by the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
Hours have passed since the message has been sent to all the people. At this point everyone was packing their things running around cities, thinking it's the end of the world. Somewhere, there are a group of people who are helping people go to an underground colony and one of those people who need the help was Mary Champ. She was hoping Serpentine and Larry were okay. But then, she was also concerned about Harry.  
  
Mary: Harry... please stay alive..  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He looked around and found that a Zoid base was destroyed. He was aware that the ambulances have carried them off, so no one else was there. He then searched through the bag and found the book from the shrine, remembering all the things he has been reading.. coming to life.. He started believing what this whole thing he's been reading. Something then caught his eyes. He looked around and found a Zoid in the debris. The cockpit then opened, but he started wondering if he should. He was going to steal it afterall..  
  
Harry: ... If it's for a good cause.. then let it be.  
  
He then jumped in and switched on a few buttons. The cockpit then closed as the engines started running. Out of the debris came a Sinker, and luckily, a fully loaded one. Harry has a Sinker and now he is going to the one place he has on his mind: the Valley of the Rarehertz.  
------------------------------------  
Maria was sitting in a chair along with Joey and Jimmy in the office of the General of the Imperial Army. He was right behind his desk as he played with his pen as he looked into a TV that was installed into a wall. It was silent and all that could be heard was the clicking of the clock on the wall. Even the General himself was worried about the entire situation.  
  
General: So now the Backdraft wants you.. I can almost see why and I'm not so surprised.  
  
Joey: I'm concerned. With the Judge satellites and all. Even if Maria gives herself up, wouldn't they still be using those against innocent people?  
  
General: I'm certain we have all given that thought. The 3 main threats are the hostages, the top warriors of the Backdraft and the lasers.  
  
Michael: (pops up TV) General. Permission to speak, sir.  
  
General: Go on, Lt.  
  
Michael: Request permission to use Zoid of the border base.  
  
General: You've already got your hands on the Leomaster. Now you want that?  
  
Michael: This could be what we need to stop the Backdraft to where they're going to... And I have a very good idea..  
  
Maria: *You can say that again...*  
  
Michael: Also, Magpie's going to accompany you. She should be walking through the doors in a few. Over and out.  
  
General: Wait Michael. Do you think you can stop the Backdraft with those judge satellites on the loose?  
  
Michael: I'm highly aware that the Zoid in that base is basically invulnurable to those kind of conditions. And the Leomaster's shield can handle such pressure.  
  
General: I was thinking if you can go and destroy those satellites yourself. On the side, we also have to rescue those hostages and take out the top Backdraft warriors.  
  
Michael: I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I have to help someone.  
  
Maria: I'll go. (stands up) The Backdraft is after me. If they get me.. who knows what might happen..  
  
General: But what will happen if the judges shoot you down?  
  
Maria: .. What do you think they'll do if they shoot me down.  
  
General: ... Fine.. Just come back safely.  
  
Maria: (salute) Sir.  
  
General: Most of the space stations are destroyed, but the nearest surviving one happens to be in the border. (to Jimmy and Joey) You 2 accompany her, incase anything happens.  
  
Jimmy: You don't think only 2 people can pull it off, right?  
  
Michael: You can get Magpie. No one else is around anyway.  
  
General: True.. Fine then. Grab Jadow and take the Missionary Whale King.  
  
All3: (gets up and salutes) Sir.  
  
A few minutes later, a door opens and a dark room is light up, exposing a Whale King that's already loaded with their Zoids. Maria walks by with her new attire. She lost the sunglasses and the bandana as well as the jacket and has added in an extra belt with her pistol in the side. Following her is Jimmy with his new attire, a black shirt with armor on it with black pants, also armored, wrapped in boots, gloves and a belt for 2 daggers. And following them were Joey and Magpie. The others were still the same as they all walked into the Whale King. A few minutes later after the roof opened to the sky, the Whale King took off as it went into stealth mode and flew right out of there. The General walked into the room where the Whale King took off and saluted them.  
  
General: *Good luck.. Don't let me down because you're the Guardian Force.* (salutes)  
------------------------------------  
In the sky, a certain black flying Zoid was wrecklessly flying through the air and was doing tons of looptyloops. You could almost hear screaming and pounding in that Zoid as it kept lowering altitude and kept nosediving almost to the ground.  
  
Ori: Jamie! I think we should go back! They could be waiting for us!  
  
WE: Forget that. I wanna try out this new bird!  
  
Ori: Good. You're impressed, now get back to the base or else!  
  
WE: Or else what? They're not going to do anything to us, because we're not going there any time soon!  
  
Ori: Oh my goodness... I've created a monster..  
------------------------------------  
It was becoming nighttime and the sky was blue and starry, so they all decided to stop for a camp out. The Liger Zero X stopped as soon as the Mystic Horse landed. The Crimson Comet and the Silver Streak stopped with the Red Lightning Saix and the Red Shield Liger. The 2 Gunsnipers then stopped with the Blue Raynos along with the Shadowfox2. The last one who came to the site was the Trinity Liger. Chaos was the last one to jump out as the fire started up.  
  
Sari: We're going to have to sleep in the desert for a while. We need all the rest we could get.  
  
About an hour later, the food that has been sent for the night has vanished and everyone was around the fire, listening to what Sari has to say. She told them all everything about the Backdraft and the sinister group of elite warriors called Genesis.  
  
Sari: As I said, these people are as good as Vega Obscura. Think of how you can survive, having to fight 7 Vegas?  
  
Anne: It's gonna have to be a chance we're all just going to have to take.  
  
Matt: .. So tell me. Why are you going to the Valley of the Rarehertz?  
  
Sari: It's a long story.  
  
Naomi: It'll be worth it.  
  
Sari: .. (sighs) I had connections to one of the commanders. It was years ago. You see, he grabbed me and shoved me into a pod. I don't know what happened then.. I found myself in the desert and I wanted revenge on him so bad. I tried to take him out, but then someone stopped me..  
  
Chaos: .. So who was it?  
  
Sari: I don't remember. All I knew was that he had a Liger that resembles the Liger Zero.  
  
Chaos: .. And then what did you do?  
  
Sari: Believe it or not, I spent my time ... making money in the desert. Years later, I heard that the person who shoved me into that pod escaped from jail.. I have to settle the score.  
  
Chaos: And as for the Liger pilot?  
  
Sari: I'm trying my best to find out who that person is. I hate him even more than the one I'm after.  
  
Chaos: (looks up) Don't get me wrong, but you have a Liger yourself.  
  
Sari: It's all I can afford... So, why do you want to go to the valley so bad?  
  
Everyone was silent and all that could be heard was the crackeling of the fire. Everyone was wondering why everyone else wanted to come along, but no one was starting. That was when Chaos started to speak as everyone listened.  
  
Chaos: .. I was a mercenary who was in debt. And one of them offered me a job to the Backdraft. I made a living as a Genesis member, blasting down judge capsules, and I earned alot of money from that, but then I started doubting if I'm doing the right thing. I decided to quit at the time I was at the Valley of Heroes. But my pride is still low. I decided to follow because I want to redeem myself.  
  
Anne: I'm an orphan and my family right now is the Alpha team. Dr. Layon gave me a new home and 3 cute boys to live with, Larry, Craig and Max. Even though we've been together for only less than 3 months, we were very close. When I saw them all become hostages of the Backdraft, I was shocked. I can't stand to think what's going to happen to them. Luckily, I have the Mystic Horse. Maybe I CAN make a difference in this. And I'm sure you feel the same way.. Leena, Naomi, Chris and Kelly.  
  
Martin: I feel the same way as well. But I have another reason for doing this. Chris.. Kelly. I've been keeping this from you, but I have a brother in the Backdraft. It was ...  
  
(flashback)  
The Bearfighter started shooting JC and Martin, but they were both safe thanks to their energy shields. That was when the Bearfighter turned on its energy shield and crashed right into it. Both shields were out and the Bear crashed into the Liger. The Bearfighter then stared deeply into the Silver Streak as Martin did the same.  
  
Martin: Scott..  
  
Scott: Martin.... It's been a while..  
  
Martin: How could you.. You joined the Backdraft.. Don't you have any idea what you're doing!?  
  
Scott: Martin.. Martin.. You should know that I'm helping Genesis reach their true goal. Someone like you just couldn't understand..  
  
Martin: I understand that you've gone crazy..  
  
Scott: ... Fool..  
  
The Bearfighter then activated both energy shield and blades as it ran towards the Streak. The Silver Streak then jumped over it, but then it landed, the Bearfighter quickly turned around and aimed the blades at the Silver Saix as he started shooting lasers. The Saix took the damage and fall onto the ground.  
  
Scott: You see that? That's the kind of power I have.. And with the goal achieved, I can be even stronger!.. Too bad you're too weak to even be roaming with us.  
  
That was when red burning missiles crashed into the dome, shattering it to pieces. The 2 Zoids then turned on their energy shields as the missiles crashed into them, causing them to bounce around like balls. A few minutes later,the Bearfighter got up and left as he said one more thing to Martin.  
  
Scott: I'll see you later, brother.. and think about what I've said.. Power is everything, and it's all I need to be strong.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Martin: I need to stop him. He's helping Genesis get to the Valley. I know I'd be helping if I can take him out as well...  
  
Serpentine: Not only is my cousin captured but .. I used to be with the Backdraft.. but then I quit. The thing was.. there's someone there who I need to see. I'm hoping that he can quit the group as well and I'm hoping that we could live together, happily ever after.  
  
JC: My brother's been killed by these people years ago and nothing would make me happier than to kill them all with my bare hands. And with Matt and Stefen by my side, I know I can make this possible.  
  
Sari: I see now that we all have something in common. We've all lost something to them. Friends, family, pride and many more. Somehow, I'm sure we can pull this off. We don't even care if the Guardian Force, nor the Backdraft stops us. We can do this and even I know it.  
  
Chris: We should watch eachother's backs then.  
  
Naomi: It's kinda like all for one and one for all.  
  
Chaos: Then that's how it's going to be.  
  
JC: Of course, we're all a team. The team that's going to save the world!  
  
And with that, JC extended his fist to the fire, and his teammates covered it with their hands. Leena joined in along with Anne and the Tasker sisters. Naomi did it as well and Serpentine decided. Martin sighed and placed his hand in as well right before Chaos's hand ran into Sari's. The both of them started coldly into eachother.  
  
Chaos: Ladies first.  
  
Sari then smiled a bit as she placed her hand onto the pile. And that was when Chaos did as well. Around midnight, judge capsules landed all over the deserts and all the judges looked around for any kinds of activity going aroud and if Maria was around. That was when one judge noticed that a few certain people were asleep. The message was quickly sent to Altail, who seemed to be pleased at all.  
  
Altail: But I don't get it. That laser shower should've buried them in the rubble. (types on computer) Polta!  
  
Polta: (pops up) Yeah?  
  
Altail: You know what to do!  
  
Polta: You're kidding! We can just hit them with the lasers.  
  
Altail: I never kid. I also want to have a little fun with them also.  
  
In Polta's Whale King, Salene just looked at him. She then typed onto the computer. Somewhere out in space, the judge satellites started giving out wierd signals. Somewhere on Zi, something responded to that signal. And whatever it is, they all just ran out of the shadows and started charging at the speed of light to one direction.  
************************************  
Don't miss out! The next big event is coming up!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	6. Demantis Attack: Survival

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: It's already a new fic with the 6th chap on the lose. And now get ready for the 1st main event: The Demantis Attack!  
  
************************************  
It was somewhere around the middle of the night and nothing was around but cliffs, mountains and the people who were sleeping around. What they didn't know was that the judges were around them, watching them as something came their way. In a base somewhere around the border, a flashlight was being lit up and was shining around, hoping to find a switch. Michael was holding it with Evan not so far away from him. He was in a new attire as well. He was in a black long sleeve shirt with gloves and a blue vest and black pants with boots and a belt.  
  
Michael: .. You know.. a number of sleeper Zoids have recently been taken.  
  
Evan: You mean the Demantis?  
  
Michael: That's right. I should tell you that these are dangerous kinds of Demantis.  
  
Evan: .. So what do you mean by dangerous?  
  
Michael: ... That'll be none of your concern until you get the base's Zoid.  
  
Evan: This sounds like it could be the ultimate Zoid.  
  
Michael: Believe me, it is..  
  
Evan: I'm going to end up getting it, so fill me in on these special kinds of Demantis.  
------------------------------------  
Somewhere around the deserts, you can see a giant army of Demantis in the shadows continuing to run in one direction as they pass the judges' perspective. Somewhere around the sky, the invisable Whale King flew overhead and inside were the 4 members of the Guardian Force. Magpie looked through a map in the main room with Joey by her side, shining up his sword. Jimmy was in another room, practicing his combat skills with his knives while Maria sat in the cockpit of one of the Zoids, fixing up the AIs of the system.  
  
Maria: .. And this one should be acurate. You should know that with your AIs, beating the Backdraft shouldn't be that difficult.  
  
Jimmy: .. Didn't you remember that one time when we had to fight them and we lost? The Snipe Master was knocked out by a sonic boom.  
  
Maria: You were distracted by the others. Don't forget they have a Genosaurer.  
  
Jimmy: Right..  
  
Magpie: (enters hanger) We're almost near the base. Get ready.  
  
Joey: (runs in) Something on the radar! It's it doesn't look good! It's heading toward the base.  
  
Down on the ground, a judge capsule was looking around, seeing if anyone's coming nearby. And still, the Guardian Force ship still hasn't come around the judge's view. On the ground, everyone was fast asleep as something creeped there way, grabbing someone's attention somehow. Serpentine woke up with wide eyes because of some mechanical noises. She then looked at one direction, almost seeing something come her way. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and it was huge.. Something really huge. The same thing caught JC's attention as well as a few other people.  
  
JC: (to everyone) Wake up! Something's coming!  
  
Everyone then woke up, wondering what the deal was. A few minutes after, they all went into the Zoids and quickly headed to the Valley with only Serpentine left. She jumped into her cockpit and buckled up her seatbelt as the system started going up. The Shadowfox2 then spread a smokescreen and ran off as an entire army of Demantis ran out of the smoke and came to get them all.  
  
Chaos: I forgot! The Demantis!  
  
Martin: What about the Demantis?  
  
Chaos: These are sleeper Zoids with advanced skills made by the Guardian Force. These are their best that the Backdraft stole over the 2 weeks.  
  
Sari: What's so special about Demantis!? They're just weak bugs!  
  
Anne: I'll take care of them!  
  
JC: We can't do that! You'll waste ammo.  
  
Anne: .. Damn... And there's no place to rest up the Zoids..  
  
Chaos: Forget it, there's too many. We have to get out of there as quick as possible.  
  
Naomi: Then how are we going to stop them!?  
  
Chaos didn't say a thing. The Damantis were everywhere and it was located onto the Guardian Force's radar. Maria then went to the control room and turned around the Whale King as the mouth opened, revealing the Snipe Master with an omni directional missile unit on in sniping mode. Jimmy found a few Demantis coming their way, so he decided to shoot them down.   
  
Jimmy: Omni Missile Unit: Total Assault!  
  
All the missiles then launched and headed for the Demantis. As soon as they hit, a large explosion occured followed by more and more explostions. The fire of the debris were being reflected off the judges' visors.  
  
Judge: So they tried to get away on optical stealth, huh?  
  
Up in space, all the judge satellites aimed all of their cannons straight at one specific spot. All the laser beams were then dropped onto Zi and crashed into the Whale King. The Zoid was about to crash and everyone was evacuating into their Zoids. Up in space the satellite that emitted signals began to give signals in a different kind of way. And with that, 1/2 of the Demantis that were chasing the others seperated and started chasing the others. The Double Sworder activated and a Red and Blue Lightning Saix ran right out of the Whale King. Maria jumped into the 2nd seat of the Snipe Master as Jimmy went into the nearest conversion system.  
  
Maria: This better be quick.  
  
Jimmy: Let's hope so.  
  
The Omni Missile Unit was then stripped off by the claws and a booster unit was attatched to the Snipe Master. The Whale King was crashing to the ground, but the Zoids got out as quick as possible. The Snipe Master then activated the boosters at it caught up to the Lightning Saix. Magpie soon caught up as well.  
  
Joey: Are you alright, Maria?  
  
Maria: I'm alright.  
  
Magpie: Good to hear that. The base is nearby, so let's hope we can still make it.  
  
The 3 Zoids then made it off like lightning. A few miles back, Sari turned and electrified one the Demantis, but soon, the Zoid exploded. Because she has stopped, a few Demantis were able to run up to her and attack. But before they laid a finger on her, the Trinity Liger shot the Demantis as they exploded in the air. Sari caught up to Chaos and the rest.  
  
Chaos: These Demantis are equipped with detinators that will set off by the time they finally reach onto you. If you let that, happen, you're going to get caught in the explostion!  
  
Sari: Geez! Sorry then!  
  
Leena: I can't catch up with you with the Weasle unit on! It's too heavy!  
  
Chris: .. The same thing goes for my Hybrid Cannon!  
  
Naomi: Then unload it!  
  
Leena: But the Demantis!  
  
Stephen: I'll fend them off!  
  
The Blue Raynos then turned around and started assaulting in the air. While up, the Demantis started shooting upwards in all directions. While Stephen attacked, Leena disarmed her Gunsniper from the Wild Weasle Unit, causing the Gunsniper to gain speed and to lose ammo. Chris jetisoned the Hybrid Cannon, sacrificing her only weapon just so she can catch up. To keep them busy, Serpentine aimed her vulcan gun at the Demantis, shooting them all relentlessly.  
  
Martin: Hey, Chaos. You said they explode on contact right?  
  
Chaos: With whoever the random target happens to be.  
  
Martin: Then I have an idea. Kelly, JC, Anne, Sari and Chaos. Follow my lead!  
  
The Silver Streak then turned and charged straight at the Demantis with the energy shield on and at the same time, the blades extended as Martin pushed a red button, causing the Streak to accelerate and run right into the army. Explosions occured, but Martin was still fine.  
  
Anne: Genius! I see now!  
  
The Mystic Horse put up its energy shiled as well while its wingcutters extended. The Horse Zoid then charged at the Demantis the same time Anne pressed 2 buttons similtaniously. The giant horse Zoid then rammed into them the same time Kelly, JC and Sari ran in, causing the Demantis to explode. Both Bolt and Red Saix were protecting the Shadowfox and the Gunsnipers while the others did the work.  
  
Naomi: Damn them! If only I could help in some kind of way.  
  
Matt: (pops up) No need for that bull. We're in a serious matter of business! Let's just go!  
  
JC: Something, bugs me. What do we do to turn around?  
  
Martin: (pops up) Don't you dare turn around. Wait up until we're pass them all.  
  
Kelly: But how are we going to catch up with the others?  
  
Martin: That I just don't know..  
  
The Demantis were exploding and the chain reaction was helping out quite nicely. The Mystic Horse came out of the Demantis and found that it reached the end of the line. Anne then pushed some of the controls even more while the Mystic Horse turned and flew the other direction at Mach 3. Somewhere around the underground base, Michael kept looking through the shadows and came across a large door. Evan stopped and walked into Michael's back.  
  
Michael: We're here.  
  
Evan: It's about time.  
  
Michael then found a combination pad right by the door. He knew he had to crack it open. A bag was then opened as visors came out and covered Michael's eyes, revealing the fingerprints of the 9 keys. Not knowing what it was, he decided to call on cell to the General. He started pushing a few buttons.  
  
Evan: Why can't you open it?  
  
Michael: I need a password. And everyone in this base has evacuated.... General, sir. I need permission to gain access to the hanger.  
  
General: (on phone) An access code? Sure hold on. You're going to have to wait for a while. By the way. If you're aren't aware yet, the judge satellites have destroyed the Whale King.  
  
Michael: And as for the others?  
  
General: I don't know. You're going to have to see for yourself.  
  
Michael: .. Call me back if you get the code, sir.  
  
The Demantis were running right behind the 3 Zoids of the Guardian Force and they couldn't retaliate in any kind of way or else the sleepers would catch up to them. So the only thing they can do is run without attacking. Magpie was looking around as a sweatdrop trickled down her face.  
  
Joey: Damn these guys are fast.  
  
Jimmy: Look out!  
  
The Snipe Master then went to a hault and he figured that a bunch of Demantis are right in front of him. All 3 Zoids then looked around and noticed that the Demantis that were following them were forming a circle right around them. They basically didn't know what else there was to do. That was when out of nowhere, a few laser beams shot from the sky and a few Demantis blew up.  
  
Magpie: Who did that?  
  
The 3 Zoids then looked up, finding a black Zoid flying above them, the Raven XL. The 3 Zoids didn't even bother to ask why he was here and left, knowing the Demantis will be busy with whoever the pilot it. The Wild Eagle was dissapointed no one wanted to see his Zoid but sleepers.  
  
WE: That's sad. Oh well. I might as well take out these annoying Demantis.  
  
The Raven XL then dropped a few missiles and exploded a few more of the Demantis. The sleepers countered by shooting the Zoid, but it was all blocked by an energy shield. And the Wild Eagle used it to his advantage. He swooped down onto the Demantis and looked like as though he was skateboarding on it.   
  
WE: This is too easy. I don't see why everyone should be afraid.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a Demantis jumped onto the Raven's vulcan gun. But Ori responded in time by knocking over the Wild Eagle and turning over the Raven, dropping the Demantis as its detinator exploded. Luckily, the Raven was safe, thanks to the energy shield.  
  
WE: Now the little lady wants to help?  
  
Ori: I have a name, Jamie! Let's just go!  
  
WE: No way. I wanna see where those people are going. Hopefully, they'll accept a battle challenge from the Wild Eagle.  
  
Ori: NO ONE'S GOING TO ACCEPT A BATTLE FROM YOU IF THEY'RE GOING TO BE HUNTED DOWN BY AN ARMY OF EXPLODING DEMANTIS!!!!  
  
WE: Tough. I'm going! Besides, you know you can't resist sitting in the cockpit with me during a battle.  
  
Ori just smacked him outside the head. But his ignorance kept gliding the Raven to the space station. Back in the underground base, Michael's cell rang and to his surprise, it was the General. He gave the man in black the code and he pressed the buttons, causing the door to open. Evan was finally going to see what he has for the Zoid. Whatever it was, it was in the shadows and it was big. Evan was just in surprise as he looked at Michael.  
  
Evan: That's mine?  
  
Michael: .. Complimentary of Guardian Force. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Michael then started to chuckle, seeing how this baby's going to be in action. Evan looked up and started smiling as the Zoid he was looking at had its Republican red eyes glow. A loud roar then filled the base and echoed throughout the sky.  
  
************************************  
Will Maria make it to the space station in time?  
Will the others survive the Demantis attack?  
What's the new Zoid Evan has from Michael?  
And how do you think the outcome is going to be?  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	7. Demantis Attack: KG's Rise

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
Michael started to chuckle, seeing how Evan's new Zoid was going to be in action. Evan looked up and started smiling as the Zoid he was looking at had its Republican red eyes glow. A loud roar then filled the base and echoed throughout the sky, loud enough for the others to hear. Serpentine kept shooting the Demantis who were still left, hoping that everyone's okay. Chaos was blasting any Demantis who was catching up to them in the side and the others were just making one giant explosion in the back.  
  
Sari: Just how many more are there!?  
  
Anne: Just enough to make me sick.  
  
The Silver Streak has finally ran to the end of the sleepers and started shooting them from behind. That was when he ran in there again with the energy shield and the lit blades. The Guardian Force were also facing a rough obsticle. They all couldn't attack, or else the slow down. But luckily, the Wild Eagle saved them from their last assault. Maria looked through the radar and found that the Raven Xcel is nearby.  
  
Maria: That thing's still chasing us..  
  
Jimmy: You think it's against us?  
  
Magpie: Let's hope not.  
  
More Demantis just kept coming, so the Raven turned upside down and aimed the vulcan gun straight at the sleepers and fired all the lasers. Jamie was enjoying himself, but the constant poundings from Ori was just giving him a headache.  
  
Ori: Stop it Jamie! You're going to get yourself killed!  
  
WE: .. Jamie might be killed at a situation like this.  
  
Ori: So can we go now?  
  
WE: But the Wild Eagle lives on and never puts down a challenge!  
  
Ori: (groans)  
  
Somewhere in the Whale King, Altail was getting information from the judges about the status of the rebels. It appears the number of Demantis were decreasing, but by very little. Scott and Jason then entered the main control room, waiting for orders.  
  
Scott: You called?  
  
Altail: Get the arial Zoids and head to the spot were the Demantis are. We need to get Maria Prozen!  
  
Jason: Arent' the Demantis doing to work for us?  
  
Altail: We have to get her no matter what!  
  
Scott: .. Fine then.  
  
A few minutes later, the Dark Falcon's head opened and Scott hopped in. After a few presses in the buttons, the Dark Falcon activated as the platform underneath him lowered. The Falcon then spread its wings while it flew right out. Followed by the F1 Stormsworder. As they flew in the sky, they found the Gunguyarados, the Pheonix and the Zabat.  
  
Rena: Mind if we join you?  
  
Scott: I don't see why we even got help. Just stay out of our way.  
  
At the base down below. Michael pushed a few buttons on the code pad on a wall while Evan stood on a rising elevator. By the time Evan reached the top, he jumped into what appeared to be the cockpit. He then pushed a few buttons and mobilized the Zoid. Michael then pushed one more button and left.  
  
Michael: Let's hope this is what we need to stop the Backdraft.  
  
He walked away in the shadows, hoping to find the Leomaster. Evan then noticed that the giant cockpit was about to close. An AI started to activate in front of his face while the ceiling opened up. He knew that it was time. Slowly, the Zoid Evan now has exposed itself to the moonlight night. A giant red spike came up first, followed by a dinosaur's face. The giant Dinosaur kept on rising and roared at the top of its lungs. The Zoid has finally risen to land and the Leomaster walked up right to it.  
  
Michael: So how do you like your new King Gojulas?  
  
Evan: It's pretty cool. I especially like the AI installed.  
  
Michael: All Guardian Force Zoids have it. But because the KG is very big, not to mention heavy artillery, you're going to have to start walking to the station and do it fast. (beep) A few Demantis are 3 miles away. The KG has a long firing range. Get to shooting.  
  
Evan: Alright then.  
  
The AI in the KG made a closeup of where the Demantis are. And by the time they found them, one Demantis was locked onto as well as the others who surrounded it. Evan smiled and pushed one of the buttons. And with that, the KG blasted a few shots from its chest. Meanwhile, the Mystic Horse and the others were busy with their Demantis problem and Martin found something on his sonar.  
  
Martin: .... MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!  
  
Everyone was wondering what he meant about that and found that something was coming their way. They all then got out of the way and found that the blast went directly into the Demantis, causing a giant explosion. All the Zoids looked across and found out where the hell that came from: The KG.  
  
Evan: I love this! Let's get going!  
  
And with that, the KG started walking toward the station with the Leomaster nearby. Jimmy and the others noticed that the Demantis started exploding like Hell, because of the KG and they thought that hopefully, the Demantis were distracted. So they decided to run the hell out of there.  
  
Maria: Now we should get somewhat of an advantage.  
  
Jimmy: I wouldn't count on it.  
  
The KG roared into the sky and fired another blast at the Demantis while the Leomaster fired its beam cannons directly at the sleepers. Sadly, they did way more progress than what the others did. The judges wouldn't allow something like this to pass by. Up in space, all the satellites aimed their laser cannons at where the KG and the Leomaster were. Michael's computer then started beeping to him that the judge satellites were going to fire at his direction.  
  
Michael: (grrs and stops with an idea)  
  
That was when the Leomaster started running directly at the Demantis and jumped right into the middle of the stampede with an energy shield on. That was when the satellites fired its laser cannons and blew up all the Demantis down below. The KG couldn't do anything at all but watch the lasers come down. But then something just came to him. All the laser that rained down on him didn't effect him in any way.  
  
Evan: What's this?  
  
Michael: (pops up) What did I tell you? The KG's invincible. It's one of our ultimate Zoids. Don't forget, you have an AI installed in this, so it'll help you one the way.  
  
Evan: (smirks) Then I know what else I can do.  
  
Evan pressed a few buttons and turned on a sonar, which helped him find a judge. The KG then turned around and fired its chest cannons right at it. It was to the judge's surprise that it was going to happen as he waves a little white flag (AN: a little funny to add to the seriousness). He then ended off blowing up, which surprised the other judges. Inside the KG cockpit, you could almost see Evan with an evil smile on his face. Somwhere around the desert night, the Demantis kept running and the 3 GF Zoids along with the Raven, were almost making it to the station, but then something came on their radar and it was coming fast.  
  
Joey: What's on the radar?  
  
Jimmy: According to the AI, they're arial Zoids.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a wincutter opened and went straight to the Snipe Master, but Jimmy quickly dodged it. Magpie looked up and found that a Stormsworder flew right at them as a missile fired right at them. The targets quickly and cleverly dodged in different directions. The Wild Eagle smiled, knowing that this would be somewhat of a challenge.  
  
WE: Maybe this Stormsworder guy's a worthy opponent to my new bird!  
  
The Raven then turned on its sheild and flew right down onto Jason. He just looked up and ridiculed him. At the very last second, the Stormsworder dodged to the side, causing the Wild Eagle to almost crash. Ori looked around and found that missiles were coming his direction.  
  
Ori: Jamie! Missiles!  
  
WE: No problem!  
  
The Raven turned upside down, facing up the energy shield. The missiles then hit, only causing the Raven to glide on the ground. At the other part of the desert, the Shadowfox2 kept on shooting the Demantis and kept protecting the other Zoids with the Trinity Liger. All the others were blowing up what's left of the Demantis. The judges just couldn't believe what it was seeing. That was when something came onto his sensors. At that point, the Demantis ran right out of their site in a few seconds, like ninjas.  
  
Kelly: What just happened?  
  
Judge: (laughs) Well what do you know? Genesis is here!  
  
Martin: Genesis!?  
  
Anne: Not now!  
  
JC: Our energy shield's down badly, how can you expect us to battle when we're down?  
  
Chris: (looks at her radar) They're coming right this way!  
  
Martin: Well who FROM Genesis is coming this way!?  
  
Scott: (pops up) Martin.. It's been a while.  
  
Martin: Scott!  
  
Rena: This should be fun, fighting guys like you.  
  
Chakra: This time, we're not letting our guard down! We know you're tired out from that Demantis attack!  
  
Copper: So get ready, because we're going to get you once and for all!  
  
All the Zoids looked up and to their misfortune, there they were, the group known as Genesis. The Streak ran in front of the group and started growling at them along with the Crimson Comet and the Red Shield Liger. The Mystic Horse stood there and stared at the arial Zoids coming their way. They were about to fight again, but with great of a disadvantage, though this is their next battle, this could be their last.   
  
Judge: I wasn't really planning on saying this anymore, but I guess this will do. Now lets see you face Genesis with your (mocking tone of voice) energy shields down. You're up against Genesis! Ready.. FIGHT!!!  
  
************************************  
Genesis is back and round 2 begins between them. Energy Shields are down, not to mention the laser cannons and the Demantis. How will they make it? And What about the Guardian Force? Will Maria make it in time to the station, or will the Backdraft take her for their bidding? Also, what great of an advantage will the KG be with against Genesis and the Backdraft?  
  
Don't miss part 3 of the Demantis Attack.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	8. Demantis Attack: The Countdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
Scott: (pops up) Martin.. It's been a while.  
  
Martin: Scott!  
  
Rena: This should be fun, fighting guys like you.  
  
Chakra: This time, we're not letting our guard down! We know you're tired out from that Demantis attack!  
  
Copper: So get ready, because we're going to get you once and for all!  
  
All the Zoids looked up and to their misfortune, there they were, the group known as Genesis. The Streak ran in front of the group and started growling at them along with the Crimson Comet and the Red Shield Liger. The Mystic Horse stood there and stared at the arial Zoids coming their way. The Gunguyarados started roaring and shot its hyper beam straight at where the Gunsnipers were going and shot one big one towards Leena's cockpit. Leena noticed, but delayed in her reaction. That was when Chaos protected her with his energy shield.  
  
Chakra: Oh, it's that traitor, Chaos.  
  
Rena: I'm sure he's going to be worth a challenge.  
  
Scott: Do what you want with them, but the silver saix is mine!  
  
Chaos: Be careful, these guys are tricky.  
  
Sari: So keep your guard up!  
  
Naomi: Looks like we're going to have to help out as well.  
  
Chaos: (pops up) You get to the valley! I'm sure Serpentine will keep you safe.  
  
Leena: We don't have much of a choice.  
  
Chris: Then let's go!  
  
Martin: You too?  
  
Kelly: She took off the Hybrid Cannon. She has no weapons!  
  
Matt: ... Serpentine. Make sure they're safe.  
  
Serpentine: (nods)  
  
The Shadowfox2 then ran across the desert while the Gunsnipers and the Blue Bolt ran out of there. Matt and Chaos then looked at eachother and ran to the others for aid. The Pheonix started things off by blowing a mini particle beam from its beak straight across the ground. But the Mystic Horse flew right at the Pheonix and tried spearing Rena with the horn. Rena smiled as the Pheonix dodged her and dropped down a few nitro bombs down onto her. The Mystic Horse then went mach 3 to dodge the assault.  
  
Anne:*She's good.. But I guess that's what happens when you fight someone like a Genesis member.* Let's try this!  
  
The Mystic Horse then flew around the Pheonix and blew mist into the air. Somewhere around there, the invisable Dark Falcon of the night was exposed to Martin and nearby the Silver Saix was the Crimson Comet with Kelly Tasker inside.  
  
Kelly: You monster.. What did you do to Larry!  
  
Scott: I gave him a nice home to sleep in.  
  
Martin: Don't mock us, Scott. We want to know what has happened to Larry, Craig, Jack and the rest!  
  
Kelly: And if you know what's good for you, you'd set them free!  
  
Scott: You are in no position to threat. Don't forget. If we can, we could just kill them like that.  
  
Martin: I can't believe you! So that's what this whole thing was about? To steal their Zoids for your doing!  
  
Scott: That's only part of it. Don't forget that we have a place to go to. But that's ok, Martin. I'll spare you life incase you feel like joining Genesis.  
  
Martin: I'll never join your terrorist group!  
  
Martin then screamed his loud battle cry as the Silver Streak started running with the blades open. He tried his best to jump to the Dark Falcon, but he found himself having the Streak's blades in the claws of the Falcon. Scott, smiled, knowing that he was lifting Martin into the sky.   
  
Martin: What are you doing!?  
  
Scott: Sparing your life, if you survive.  
  
The Dark Falcon then went mach 3 and flew right out of the site in seconds, carrying the Silver Streak with him. Martin tried to shoot him with the back cannons, but the Dark Falcon's razor tail fell onto its back, causing to the Streak to scream in pain.  
  
Scott: Martin... I'm trying to be generous, why can't you see that? I didn't do any wrong.  
  
Martin: Tell that to the people who died because of you!  
  
Scott: I'm starting to get annoyed by your pety attempts of preaching.  
  
The Dark Falcon then loosened its tallons and finally let go. That caused the Streak to fall hard onto the ground. The Dark Falcon then cried into the sky and flew down to where everyone else went, Martin was just furious as he looked into his sonar to find the others. Chaos was busy trying to dodge the Gunguyarados from the heavy beam strikes. The dark Zoid roared the same time the Copper Demon inside started laughing.  
  
Copper: How's THAT Chaos? Feel like giving up now? Or do you want me to continue with the thrashing!?  
  
Sari: Not if I could help it!  
  
Chaos: What?  
  
The Gunguyarados looked and found the Liger Zero X running up to it, intensified with its electricity. The Liger then fired its electricity at the Gunguyarados, who quickly dodged it and flew right to the LZX. The Copper Demon was about to finish off the Liger with a bite to the head, but Sari dodged it and chased it from the back.  
  
Sari: Not bad huh?  
  
Copper: Not for long. (smiles)  
  
That was when the Gunguyarados flipped and shot the ground with its beam cannon, tripping the Liger Zero X. The Copper Demon laughed and got the Zoid back into its upright position as he saw that the Trinity Liger was running up to it. The Gunguyarados then raised altitude and dodged the Trinity Liger's assault.  
  
Chaos: Damn, this guy's fast..  
  
Chaos kept on fighting the flying Zoid while Sari tried getting up, seeing what's happening between Chaos and the Gunguyarados. The Liger Zero X then just stood there and Sari was looking at Chaos, who was fighting the enemy who shot her down. She then started thinking of something, but it didn't seem to be important to her now. Chakra was laughing in disbelief that Matt and Stephen couldn't shoot her down for crap.  
  
Chakra: I'm not afraid of you! Take this!  
  
The Zabat then launched a few missiles straight at the 2, but the missiles exploded by the energy shield of the Red Shield Liger. Chakra looked at the Shield Liger as images came to her. She remembered the Shield Liger from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It didn't matter to her anyway, so she decided to attack it. The Zabat turned around and lowered its altitude as it started shooting straight at the Killa Team.  
  
JC: Ok, people. Let's shoot down that Zabat!  
  
The 3 Zoids of the Killa team then kept shooting at the Zabat, and Chakra kept dodging the assault with ease and kept shooting the 3, who were severely taking the damage. The Zabat then flew into the sky once again for a second assault while the others tried their best to get up. Chakra looked through her radar and found a Raynos.  
  
Chakra: *The Raynos can only shoot forward and the only rear threat is the gun on the tail. I'm also certain that this isn't much of a skilled pilot. I'll just attack from behind.*  
  
Stephen: *This Zabat is suppose to be a weak Zoid. So why is it giving me a hard time!?*  
  
The Zabat then pulled a loopty loop and ended up following the Raynos. Stephen just couldn't believe it. He tried to switch altitude, but it was too late. Chakra, shot down the Raynos and went down to get the others.   
  
JC: Stephen! NO!!!  
  
Chakra decided that she should take out the Lightning Saix next. Rena was wondering where the Mystic Horse would be hiding in the Myst. She then counted a few times and confidentally dodged when a laser beam came out from below and attacked the Pheonix.  
  
Rena: I gotcha!  
  
The Pheonix then dived down and found the Mystic Horse looking up at her. Anne didn't know what else to do but to run, causing the Pheonix to follow. Anne then pushed 2 buttons simeltaniousely, causing the Mystic Horse to run at top speed and to spread more mist into the air.  
  
Rena: Do what you want, but it won't protect you.  
  
The Pheonix then fired a mini particle beam at the Mystic Horse's backside, but missed due to the fact that it flew into the air. Rena had no choice but to follow. Anne looked through the controls and pressed another button. She pressed it and a giant missile was shot at the Pheonix. Rena kept looking through for the Horse Zoid and found a missile coming her way, but then she noticed that a net was being unleashed, so she flew straight up and watched over the ground to find the Horse.  
  
Rena: Come out horsey. Rena wants to play!  
  
She looked down and found the Mystic Horse running down the ground, given the opportunity, she unleashed more nitro bombs onto where the Horse was going to run into. Anne then found on her radar that something was coming her way. She didn't have much left on her energy shield, but she thought it'll do.  
  
Anne: Not today, bird!  
  
The Mystic Horse then activated the energy shield once more, blocking it from the blasts of the bombs. Anne then turned around and started firing its 17 cannons onto the Pheonix. Rena kept dodging the firing ammo as she circled the Mystic Horse and closed in on the enemy Zoid.  
  
Rena: You couldn't even put a scratch on me. How can I call this a challenge?  
  
Anne: To hell with you and your dumbass bird.  
  
The Dark Falcon stood right in front of the Crimson Comet and Kelly wasn't really sure what to do. Scott stared back at her and chuckled a little bit as he pressed 2 buttons simeltaniously. The Dark Falcon then took off and jumped into the air.  
  
Scott: Stop me if you heard this one. STRIKE LASER CLAW!!  
  
The talons started to glow and the Dark Falcon was about to strike the Crimson Comet. But by the time the Dark Falcon struck down, he figured that the Comet disappeared. Scott smiled, being amused by the little game of tag. The Dark Falcon then flew into the sky once more, seeing that the Comet was trying to shoot it down.  
  
Kelly: Get down here!  
  
Scott: Suite yourself.  
  
The Dark Falcon then dropped a few missiles, which dropped around the Comet. And because she had to conserve her energy, she had to take the damage from the bombs. Scott didn't find this to be much of a challenge. That was when he found Martin running back to him, using the Streak's blades to shoot him down.  
  
Scott: So you wanna play with blades huh? Then let's go! I've been wanting to do this move for a while.  
  
That was when the Dark Falcon flew right at them at ground level. Then surprisingly, the Falcon cried as the 3 wincutters extended and glowed with the talons with the razor blades and went mach 3 all at the same time.  
  
Scott: This is something I like to call a multi blade strike.  
  
Martin: Get out of the way!  
  
The Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet quickly got out of the way before the Dark Falcon chopped them into pieces. Scott was just impressed with the fact that they dodged his attack. And at that point he looked ahead and found the KG just over the desert.  
  
Scott: What the hell is this?  
  
The Gunguyarados sonic boomed the Liger Zero X to the ground and tried its best to get up. The Copper Demon laughed and ridiculed Sari as his Zoid landed onto the ground. The Zoid's head tured around and found the Trinity Liger running at him, so he took off right into the air and Chaos ended up crashing into the Liger Zero X. As the pilot inside smiled, knowing he can defeat them easily, he heard a giant roar. He looked over the desert and found the KG as well.  
  
Copper: .. What's this doing here?  
  
The Zabat flew right over the Red Lightning Saix and almost shot him down, but by fluke, Matt tripped. Chakra looked behind to see how much of a dumbass she thought Matt was, but that was when, someone crashed into her Zoid. It was the Red Shield Liger. The Zabat was damaged, but was still going.  
  
Chakra: Dammit! I should've kept a better eye on you!  
  
JC: Face it. You're no challenge to JC Killa of the Killa team. This is for Stephen and my brother and all the people you and your terrorist group killed!  
  
Chakra: (confused look on her face) .. JC Killa.. * .. Wait a minute..*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kiyin: Thanks for the ride. Maybe we'll see eachother again.  
  
JC: Later.. I didn't get your name.  
  
Kiyin: It's Khim-lynn. But my friends call me Kiyin.  
  
JC: I'm JC Killa of the Killa team. I'll see you around.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Chakra: *I don't get it.. He saved Kiyin, but he's our enemy.. Does he even know she's part of Genesis? For Kiyin's safety, I'll take him out on the spot!*  
  
Chakra was about to launch a few more missiles at the Shield Liger, but that was when she heard the roar. Chakra looked around and found the KG. At another part of the field, Rena heard the loud roar as well. She, Chakra, Scott and the Copper Demon all knew that its the Guardian Force.  
  
Copper: Screw this, let's get out of here before that thing blows us away.  
  
Scott: For once, I agree with you..  
  
The Dark Falcon flew away, followed by the Gunguyarados, the Zabat and the Pheonix. As they flew away, Scott looked down onto the ground and stared blank into the Streak's face, knowing Martin was staring back at him. Also, Chakra now knows that JC's one of the people who want to stop her. She had to tell this to Kiyin. The 4 Zoids flew into the after midnight sky as the rest of the people down on the ground went to get Stephen and his crashed up Raynos. The cockpit opened and Stephen was being carried by JC, and was also being carried into the Shield Liger.  
  
Martin: (from the Streak) Wait! What are you doing? We can repair that Zoid if we have any time.  
  
Chaos: (pops up) I don't think we would have time to repair if we're going to be attacked by exploding Demantis and expert Backdraft members, not to mention the Guardian Force and..  
  
Chaos didn't have to say anything as he pointed to the nearest judge that was watching him. Martin understood as well as Kelly, Anne and the rest. It seems now that they can't make any long stops. So that was when the Streak walked to the Liger Zero X, who tried to get up.  
  
Martin: Is this what you meant about what it takes to be a hero?  
  
Sari: ... I'm afraid so.. hopefully, we could find a repair shop somewhere, but I have the feeling that the judges took that out of the picture.  
  
Anne: We have to be careful next time, who knows what might happen next.  
  
The Mystic Horse decided to conserve its energy and walked towards where they were going from the start: the Valley of the Rarehertz. Soon everyone else joined in, hoping to find the Backdraft, the hostages, and maybe Serpentine and the others. It wasn't going to be easy for them.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The same thing was going for the other members of the Guardian Force. They didn't know if their Zoids could hold out much longer for the Demantis to attack. But then Jimmy's AI started beeping. The young boy read it and to his surprise, they finally made it.  
  
Jimmy: It's the station! Finally!  
  
Maria: Phase 1's almost done. Let's get to there fast before we blow up.  
  
Joey: Hell! He's nearby!  
  
Magpie: Not him again!  
  
But it was. The Stormsworder was still chasing them along with the Demantis as missiles launched right at them. They all dodged it luckily. Jason's dark face was still looking at them until his eyes set sight on the Wild Eagle, who was on his tail.  
  
WE: Still wanna run from me?  
  
Jason: .. You're too cocky for your own good..  
  
WE: You know, little lady, you should really put down a stealth sytem in this, cuz this guy never gets surprised.  
  
Ori: There IS optical stealth installed in the Raven Xcel!   
  
And without any warning, Ori smacked the Wild Eagle in the head and pushed the button right at the side of the door. And with that, the Raven Xcel went into stealth mode and Jason lost sight of the Wild Eagle. It didn't really matter to him because he was sent to bring Maria to Altail. His face grew angrier and more frustrated. So he went mach 3 and opened the wing cutters straight at the Snipe Master, but the Master Zoid jumped as the blade went right through it.  
  
Jimmy: Strange.. That's nothing like a Genesis tactic. He's not trying..  
  
As they tried to get away from him, the Wild Eagle started using his vulcan gun to shoot down the Stormsworder, but Jason dodged every single laser beam. Jason was getting tired of all this and flew straight into the air.  
  
Ori: He got away..  
  
WE: Fat chance! I'm going to go get him and finish this battle once and for all!  
  
Ori: ( with a monster like angry face) Don't you dare!  
  
The Raven Xcel then flew into the sky and a large bang from a frying pan came right from it. As they flew up, the Wild Eagle wondered where Jason was so he dived down to what came to him as a space shuttle that his Zoid could fit in. And to his luck, a mini hanger was in the bottom half of the shuttle, with the door opened. Meanwhile, the Stormsworder was flying down, knowing that he lost the Raven.  
  
Jason: Now to get back to business.  
  
The Stormsworder then flew right to the Guardian Force members who have reached the station. The Snipe Master's cockpit opened and Maria jumped right out with an equipment bag as she ran right into the station. Inside, a few of the workers started to activate an energy dome, protecting them from any laser beams or exploding Demantis.  
  
worker: Miss Prozen, the shuttle's ready. If you want, you can load up one Zoid in the hanger.  
  
Maria: Thanks. I appreciate your work.  
  
worker2: It's ok. It seems a Stormsworder is in the shuttle already.  
  
worker1: Your spacesuit is in the cockpit.  
  
Maria: (salutes) Thank you men.  
  
The 2 workers saluted back as well. Maria then turned to the elevator to the cockpit and walked into there as the doors closed. Joey, Magpie and Jimmy were about to walk into the building, until they all noticed that outside the energy dome, the Leomaster was blasting the Demantis with its beam cannons.  
  
Joey: Michael?  
  
Michael: (from the Leomaster) I just wanted to see if Maria made it safely.  
  
Magpie: She did great and she's about to blast off.  
  
Michael: Uh huh. (to Evan) Did you hear that?  
  
Evan: Loud and clear. I'm destroying any judge capsule that seems to be around.  
  
Michael: It also seems here that their leader's a Stormsworder.  
  
Jason: (pops up) You must be with the Guardian Force. I should know. You're the guy from the dome who rivals the Genosaurer.  
  
Michael: Don't flatter me.  
  
The Stormsworder then dropped a bomb onto the Leomaster, who quickly dodged it and launched its side missiles at the Genesis warrior. Jason dodged it as well. As they fought, the others inside just didn't know what to do. All they can do is help with the launch. In the shuttle, Maria slipped into her jumpsuit and took a deep breath as the mission control started checking for lift off. One of the workers then gave it a thumbs up, giving a signal of approval.  
  
worker: Lift off in 5..  
  
Everyone was out of the way when the launch pad was about to open. And as the Genesis warrior and the Guardian Force member kept fighting, it seemed that one of the Demantis ran right pass them. Joey looked out the window and found the Demantis to be running to the lauch site.  
  
Joey: No! Michael! One of them's going to the shuttle!  
  
worker: 4...  
  
Jason and Michael's attention were then grabbed by the Demantis that passed by the 2 of them. And without any warning, Michael pressed his controls and got the Leomaster to run at the mantis Zoid, with Jason following.  
  
Jason: We're not done yet!  
  
Michael: I don't have time for you!  
  
Jimmy: Oh no..  
  
worker: 3...  
  
The Leomaster kept running and found that the Stormsworder was behind it, which confused Michael for a moment. He knew something was up, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. As he ran, he started firing his triple impact cannons at the quick and nimble Demantis.  
  
Magpie: This can't be happening.  
  
Michael: This guy won't quit!  
  
worker: 2....  
  
Every single shot kept failing because Jason was still on his tail. And to the man in black's surprise, the energy dome that protected the station faded for the shuttle that started blowing fire and gas down onto the ground. That was when the Demantis went and tried to jump right on it.  
  
worker: 1...  
  
Michael: NO!!!!  
  
And with that, everything became silent and time slowed down. All was quiet but the sound of the ignition. And with that, the Leomaster had no choice, but to shoot the Demantis in thin air. And before he could fire, the Stormsworder's wingcutters opened up and glowed as it flew at mach 3, right at the Leomaster. Michael was shocked at what was about to happen, but luckily, he survived. The Stormsworder was about to cut him by an inch, but it flew up and flew right through the Demantis, cutting its detinator and exploding it. Everything then went back to normal as the shuttle took off. Everyone was confused with what Jason did. In the cockpit, Jason's cold face didn't change a bit.  
  
Jason: .. Sorry, Altail.. Maria Prozen got away.. I'm sure the Count would want it that way also.. not to mention his grandson..  
  
Jason then started to smile as the Stormsworder took off the air. The Demantis then ran out in all directions, leaving the station unharmed. Michael then called on his cell and called the General about the mission.  
  
Michael: General, sir. Mission: Complete... But you think they're going to shoot her in space?  
  
General: They need her. They won't go THAT far. So be lucky.  
  
And with that, Michael opened the cockpit and jumped off. As he landed on the ground, he found Jimmy, along with Magpie and Joey. The 4 of them looked at eachother in a serious sort of way. They know what to do now, and that was to find the Backdraft and save the hostages. And all they have to do is to follow the Stormsworder.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The Stormsworder flew around the sky and found 3 certain Whale Kings. Knowing who it was, Jason decided to land right near where Altail stood. The mouth of the Stormsworder then opened while Jason walked out and confronted his commander.  
  
Altail: Well, Jason? Where's Maria? You're the last one to come here and I expect good news to be the last.  
  
Jason: Maria Prozen got away. There were too many Guardian Force members and they gave me a hard time.  
  
Altail: (grr) Dammit! Oh well.. If we can.. then I guess we can go with the Count's wishes to honor his death..  
  
Jason: So you're going to let her get away?  
  
Altail: But until then, when the will comes back, we'll be ready with the body.. (smirks)  
  
Kiyin was outside, looking at the sky, thinking.. and that was when she found Chakra, who was looking at her with concern. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say it, but for this time, she didn't feel like it. Chakra then just sat right by Kiyin, relaxing from the Demantis attack. Somewhere in the cells, Larry was sleeping on his bed when someone walked right into the room. It was Scott Niar and he walked in, banging Larry's cell door.  
  
Scott: Wake up, Champ!  
  
Larry: (got up) What do you want?  
  
Scott: I wanna thank you for this thing you call a Dark Falcon. You don't know how much fun I had torchering these people!  
  
Brad: Leave him alone and get the hell out of here.  
  
Sarah: Is this really what you've been reduced to? I made you. How can you do this to me?  
  
Polta: (walks in) The question is, how can YOU do this to US?  
  
Sarah: What do you mean?  
  
Salene: (walks in) Think about it.. You, Vega, Craig could've ruled Zi with us. But you betrayed Genesis and left.  
  
Stoller: What would you know? You're not even a Genesis member.  
  
Polta: I dare you to say that again. We can do anything we wish with you as our prisoners. And where's that Liger pilot?  
  
Bit: (wakes up) You're talking to me?  
  
Polta: Yeah.. I'm glad you're still alive.. You need to see what we're going to do once we get to the Valley of the Rarehertz.  
  
Bit: Right.. (looks at Salene) What did you think you were doing to Liger Zero?  
  
Salene: (chuckles) Simple.. (shows him a microchip and a controller) You see these? It links directly to the Zoid core and controls the Zoid completely. But the Liger was reluctant and wouldn't move at all. Ironically, this chip is military property. It's used to control all sorts of Zoids..  
  
Larry: .. Like sleepers?  
  
Scott: More like exploding Demantis.  
  
Polta: But that's not important.. All you have to know is that the end is near for you.  
  
The 3 of them then left and slammed the door shut. Brad couldn't believe it and went back to sleep along with Stoller and Sarah. Bit was about to as well, but then he noticed that Larry was looking down. He went on his knees and picked up something to his surprise. It was a ring with a diamond on it.  
  
Bit: What is it?  
  
Larry: Harry's engagement ring. I'm sure he'll be happy, knowing I got this back from the Backdraft.  
  
Stoller: If you ever see him again.  
  
Larry: It was suppose to be for Leena... (concerned look)  
  
Bit: (concerned look) Harry would've been very happy, huh.. Ah.. Hell, I miss her..  
  
Larry: ... We all have someone we miss.. And I'm sure they're all fighting out there, hoping for our safety...  
  
Brad, Stoller and Sarah were either sleeping or ignoring the entire conversation, so it wasn't much of a problem for Bit and Larry to talk. They both then looked at eachother as the Whale King started to take off. Somewhere out in the desert, you can see the Sinker flying through the sand, you can see the Shadowfox2 with the 2 Gunsnipers and the Blue Bolt and you can see the Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet, followed by the Red Lightning Saix, the Red Shield Liger, the Trinity Liger, the Liger Zero X, and the Mystic Horse, who was flying in the air.  
  
************************************  
Feel free to tell me what you think happened to Ori and the Wild Eagle.  
  
Well the event is finally over! And now we can get to the next big thing.. Sadly, none of you are going to be in it.. but tell me this: Who wants more Pogi? The next few chaps are pretty much going to be about him. So get ready for the next event: Pogi the Merciless.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	9. Pogi the Merciless: Last Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: (sitting on a chair while drinking a soda) Well here it is. The 1st part of "Pogi the Merciless". But before we start, don't forget that we've switched emails. The author's dad cancelled his AOL account, so if you emailed anything in like the past month, sorry if you think the lazy bum didn't answer... Anyway, let's get started on the chapter.  
  
************************************  
Around the desert, the Sinker was roaming around and inside, Harry Champ was looking around for a cave. He knew it wasn't going to be safe, considering the laser showers and all, so he decided to find a cave. As he looked around, he found one to his expectations. The Sinker then landed into the cave's opening and the cockpit opened for him to get out. He was tired and he wanted to get some sleep, but first he had to set up. So out of his bag came a lantern, which lit up the cave. And to his surprise, markings were on the wall.  
  
Harry: What's this?  
  
There were 3 seperate kinds of markings carved out of the wall. One of them was a monkey carving with a scorpian, a snake, a raptor, and a cheetah surrounding it. The next carving had a cross breeded beast with various dinosaurs, a panther and a scorpian behind it. The last carving was surrounded by a lion, a dinosaur, a giant beetle and a bird with sharp wings. What they were surrounding wasn't there at all. Harry then had an idea where he was by looking outside and finding that he was on a cliff.  
  
Harry: No way.. This was where the it took place.. Maybe I could get more answers this way.. (yawns) But I best get some sleep first..  
  
Harry then walked into the cave and unrolled a sleeping bag a few minutes later. Hours later in the morning, 5 other Zoids lanted and 5 pilots jumped off. Just hearing them jump onto the ground widely woke up Harry. Not knowing who it was, he reached to the side and grabbed his stick. He got up and found that 5 people were looking at him. He couldn't see them clearly because they sunrise was directly facing the cave, shilouetting them in shadows.  
  
Harry: Who are you!? Show yourselves!  
  
The 5 people just stood there. Harry stood in his position as well, wondering what they were about to do. And that was when one of them moved out of the way, beaming the sunlight onto Harry's eyes and exposing him to the others.  
  
???: Harry Champ? How did you get here?  
  
Harry: What? Who are you?  
  
???2: Come out of the light and see for yourself.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, so he decided to walk to the edge of the cave. And to his surprise, he found 2 Zoid teams who have seemed to join forces. 3 of them were in brown and fuzzy uniforms while the others were in normal clothes. One of them had green hair on front and black in the back and was wearing a dark green t shirt with black short sleeves. He was also wearing greenish black cargo pants. The other was older, in blue jeans with armor on it and a blue vest, which has armor as well. He had brown hair spiked back. Harry knew who these people were and felt comfortable at the spot.  
  
Harry: The Zabers team and the Typhoon team..  
  
Skyhigh: I'd prefer the Typhoon team and the Zabers team.  
  
Lineback: Yeah right..  
  
Harry: What are you doing here?  
  
Kirkland: It was kind of a long story.. We were suppose to have a battle together..  
  
Dave: But then the judge didn't show up..  
  
Omari: The only thing that DID drop down were a bunch of lasers.  
  
Skyhigh: Luckily, no one got hurt. We heard that everyone was suppose to go into underground colonies, but we decided to help.  
  
Lineback: And that's when we found you. We kinda needed a little rest from the laser showers..  
  
Harry: I see..  
  
Kirkland: So why are you here?  
  
Harry: .. It's kind of an emotional story, but I'll say that I have to go to the Valley of the Rarehertz. I have the feeling something bad's about to happen.  
  
Omari: What do you mean?  
  
Harry: ... Hey.. Do any of you 5 know anything about these markings on the wall? (points to the marks)  
  
Dave: .. I have no clue..  
  
Harry: About a week ago (shows them a book) I found this book in this shrine on the cliff.  
  
Lineback: What's it about?  
  
Harry: About this thing called an organoid and what people called the last of the ancients. It said that the organoid forced evolution by fusion of zoid cores in this exact spot.  
  
Skyhigh: ... You know what? Let's eat on this. I haven't eaten in a while.  
  
Harry: Thank you so much.. I haven't eaten in days..  
  
Kirkland: Don't mention it. Hope you like noodles.  
  
A few hours later, after a nice hardy meal of noodles, Harry sat in the Sinker's cockpit, reading off the book while the others still ate, talking about what's happening and what they think they want with Maria Prozen. Omari then walked to the end of the cave and tossed out his empty cup. That was when he found Harry, reading off the book he's been carrying around for a while.  
  
Omari: You must really be into this book.  
  
Harry: It's great really, but I find it to be important..  
  
Dave: Why? It's just a book.  
  
Harry: It's more like a diary. Don't forget that it was placed in a shrine to the Heroes of the past.  
  
Lineback: You mean guys to defeated the Deathsaurer.  
  
Harry: Just like that. This says that he found that he Valley of the Rarehertz started glowing with red fire, so he had to fufill a prophecy he has heard from his days as an ancient.  
  
Skyhigh: And what was that?  
  
Harry:   
In the Century of Chaos, one boy will gather all the pieces needed to create the key of salvation.  
All of his servants will then watch over it throughout the years until the day the door of darkness comes.  
When that day comes, four of the five servants will help find the one who will acitvate the key once again.  
A flash of light will then cover the planet as those the people love so much fade away...  
  
Kirkland: Does it tell more?  
  
Harry: I'll read off of were I am right now and you'll see what it's like.... "Now that I have been set free, it is my duty that I find all the neccessary things needed for what will lie ahead of me. Unfortunately.. things were in my way. They were no problem, but now I must pass my real test. If salvation will defeat the Death Saurer, then it must rival... or defeat those who defeated it before..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
As the morning sun rises on the newly built city, a certain boy named Pogi was walking down. His black marked eye was gazing at the hard work the people were doing. He noticed how they were helping eachother with their needs and their troubles, that it made him smile at how good it is to live in a peaceful place. He then found a worker nearby.  
  
Pogi: Mr.  
  
worker: Yeah, kid?  
  
Pogi: Have you by chance, happen to see the Niar Farm?  
  
worker: Oh. They're a few miles away from this city. Why are you asking?  
  
Pogi: No reason.. Just got lost.  
  
worker: (laughs) Whatever...  
  
(A/N: I don't know about you, but it's pretty much like the first time you see Pogi talk to anyone else but X in this time)  
  
Pogi then smiled as he turned around. That was when he found someone in his way. It was a little girl who has happened to know him a while ago. Pogi was pleased to know that she has come. He walked up to her and messed up her hair.  
  
girl: Pogi! What are you doing here?  
  
Pogi: I was looking for you. I needed to talk to you about a few things.  
  
girl: Really?  
  
A few minutes later, around the town, you could clearly see that wanted ads were around. Pogi took a look at one of them and sighed as he ripped it down, crumpled it up and tossed it to the ground. The girl followed and walked side by side with him.  
  
Pogi: I really hope they don't catch me. X and I have been working really hard on this and we don't intend to stop now.  
  
girl: .. Uh huh..  
  
Pogi: .. (stops) And I would also like to say... thank you for protecting X at my time of need.. I'm sure you will be hansomly rewarded when the time comes..  
  
girl: Don't worry. Knowing someone like you is good enough for me.  
  
Pogi: Then I hope you become successful in the future.  
  
About an hour later, Pogi walked around some grass and to his surprise, he found a boy a little bit older than him with dark brown hair. He was, at the time, planting seeds for his family to feed on, right until he found Pogi.  
  
boy: Pogi.. Where's X?  
  
Pogi: X is busy..   
  
boy: So what are you here for this time? You hiding again?  
  
Pogi: No, I think I'm doing fine.. You know.. I didn't get the chance to thank you for hiding me and X at times of need.  
  
boy: No problem. I know you'd do the same for me.  
  
Pogi: (smiles).. I know you'll be handsomly rewarded one day.. Need to be on my way.. I have to go see someone..  
  
boy: Is it who I think it is? (smiling) A girl maybe.  
  
Pogi: .. I'm not sure who you're talking about.  
  
boy: Right.. I'll see you later then.  
  
About 30 minutes later, you see Pogi talking to certain people he sees on the way. Somewhere around sunset, Pogi walked up to Mt. Isolena with a little help from X. And by the time he got there, he looked around for something.  
  
Pogi: So X.. you think they're going to have any good Zoids around?  
  
X: .. (growling)  
  
Pogi: I guess.. You should hide now before someone sees you. I'm going to look around.  
  
X looked around to see if anyone was around. And that was when he found a tree for him to jump in. And with that, a few little kids ran up to him, knowing that he has come to visit them. Later on, when they were lying on the ground, one of the kids said something.  
  
kid: You know that you're famous right?  
  
Pogi: I'm not famous.. I'm just doing what I've always believed in.  
  
kid2: But he's on those wanted posters posted by the Guardian Force.  
  
kid3: They only want him because he has Organoid X!  
  
Pogi: .. Who told you this?..  
  
A few minutes later, when nitetime was around and when the full moon was up, a young girl was in her room, writing in her diary. She heard a knock on her window and to her surprise, she found Pogi outside tapping the glass with his staff. She then opened the window and the young boy jumped in. They stood face to face, showing that the girl is about the same age as him, but a few inches shorter.  
  
girl: Pogi..  
  
Pogi: It's good to see you again.  
  
girl: You shouldn't be outside.. they could get you.  
  
Pogi: .. I don't think you have to be worried anymore..  
  
The girl then looked up at him. She found Pogi to be looking into her eyes and smiled at her. It came to her that he was feeling very confident of the issue. She then sat down on her bed, suprised at the young boy's attitude.  
  
Pogi: What X and I have been doing were very important and what you did for us was very helpful. Now that we have what we need, we can take them on head on without a doubt in our minds.  
  
girl: You're a crazy man.. (smiles)  
  
Pogi: I'm just doing what I believe in..  
  
girl: .. you don't have to do this..  
  
Pogi: I have to.. there's no other way..  
  
girl: ... make it back safely then..  
  
A few minutes later Pogi walked down the mountain, thinking about all the people he visited through the day. From the little girl from the newly built town to the boy at the Niar farm, to the kids at Mt. Isolena and to the girl from the mountains who he has visited a few minutes ago. Pogi couldn't let these people down. This evil must be stopped, even if he doesn't continue to exist. That was when he found X.  
  
Pogi: .. It's time X.. Let's go..  
  
X's body then opened up and metallic wires wrapped around the young boy's body whose arms happened to be wide open. X then placed Pogi inside as he closed up and started glowing green. He green organoid then ran right out of there at the speed of light.  
  
************************************  
AN: Sorry, if you're frustrated wondering who those people Pogi talked to even are, but they're not really important to the plot. I might think about writing a side story if I have the time. Now consider the word, "MIGHT". But feel free to guess (you'll never know who they are, especially the last person Pogi visited).  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	10. Pogi the Merciless: Hand Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: Ok. This is now the point where everything starts to make sense and why Pogi's never EVER around NCZ people. Ah hell, just read it. He makes a great villian though..  
  
To SG:  
I'm not really sure if you were being sarcastic or not, but if you want to know, read your review on season1: chapter 19.  
************************************  
  
Somewhere in a few military bases, all commanding officers have been busy with the fact that few people have been dying and their Zoids were being stolen. People have reported a green glowing cave and he's been around certain people.  
  
???: I've talked to these people and they all said that he's always with a green organoid!  
  
???2: This is a very dangerous person still, even though he IS little boy. I mean he kills people and steals their Zoids!  
  
???: But witnesses said they wanted to fight him because he has an oranoid.  
  
???2: But that doesn't mean he has the right to kill!  
  
???3: Well he did steal 3 of our best Iron Kongs.. And the SSSs and some Gunsnipers..  
  
???: How can you tell it's him?  
  
???2: Send out the Guardian Force and they'll figure it out.  
  
???4: And what about the organoid?  
  
???2: Take that thing and disect it for further study! See if I care!  
  
???3: But no one knows where the location is.  
  
???2: So dispatch the SSSs!  
  
Somewhere, around the middle of the night, an entire fleet of SSSs soared around the skies, wondering where the boy with the green organoid is. That was when they found something walking down. Whatever it was, it looked up at the SSS and disappeared the same time a smokescreen came out.  
  
pilot: What was that!?  
  
Then out of nowhere, pulse laser beams along with a charged particle beam came through the smoke, destroying the Zoids in the sky. But whatever was left of the SSSs rotated around the smoke, which was one of the biggest mistakes they could possibly make. Four glowing objects then appeared and jumped on one of the SSS, knocking it out. Lasers and beams and glowing objects kept on assaulting, but by the end of the assault, no one was left. The smokescreen faded away and 2 giant Zoids were exposed. But they were shillouetted by the night sky. Under the 2 Zoids were shadow figures of a boy and a certain organoid. The boy then looked around and found a pilot, who happened to be injured. He was then grabbed by the shirt and lifted to the boy's face, who the moonlight exposed to be Pogi.  
  
Pogi: Send this to your leader. We want to see those who defeated the Deathsaurer. You got that?  
  
pilot: Uh huh. Flyheight..  
  
Pogi: .. Flyheight.. tell him to bring the best people he can get and bring them to me at the forbidden valley tomorrow at noon. I'll be by the forbidden city.  
  
Pogi then dropped the pilot onto the ground. X then made a loud and deep roar into the sky as he started glowing green. Cables then came from the organoid's body and wrapped around Pogi's body, causing him to glow as well. Soon after, they both flew into the air and jumped into the 2 Zoids as a smokescreen appeared yet again.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next day, around the forbidden valley, there stood a city and Pogi sat by the nearest building to the outside, thinking. That was when he found X running up to him. The organoid stopped as soon as it was in front of the boy.  
  
X: (growl)  
  
Pogi: .. I see.. It's now or never.. Let's do this.. for our future..  
  
SSSs and Pteras were flying through the air and Zaber Fangs were running through the ground with Gunsnipers, Rev Raptors, Helcats, Iron Kongs, Command Wolves, Shield Ligers, Redlers and Gojulases. But 3 Zoids were leading them: A Lightning Saix, a Dibison and a Blade Liger. An Ultrasaurus was coming to back them up in a few. Pogi then came out, seeing if they were even good enough.  
  
Pogi: .. X...  
  
That was when out of nowhere, laser beams started going through the Gojulases, freezing most of their systems. All of the Zoids retalliated and started shooting who was behind them, but red claws were punched into either their cockpits or their Zoid cores, freezing them. The Helcats turned invisable, but the radar on its head gave it a clear image of where they were. The zoid's tail then pointed at the Zoids and shot them all down with precise accuracy. About 1/2 of the force has been taken down by a slimmer Iron Kong with a tail and with teeth and claws that dimmed to black. The IK then back flipped into the valley and disappeared. That was one of the stolen Iron Kongs.  
  
Pogi: .. I'm sorry I had to make the 1st move. I needed to narrow it down. I'm sure I have an explanation for this. I have 3 Zoids that need to be tested and I need it to fight the best. The one who attacked your military regiment was obviously one of the 3. If you don't mind, would you please meet me face to face? If not, I have no choice, but to take you all out on all costs the same way they other pilots were taken out.  
  
A few seconds later, the 3 leading Zoids opened their cockpits and out comes 3 certain people. One of them happened to be the one who has defeated the Deathsaurer twice, the man known as Van Flyheight, along with Thomas Richards Schubaltz and Irvine. It's now obvious that the Guardian Force is going to fight a 13 year old boy, which does seem like a joke for some.  
  
Irvine: You should give up while you're still ahead.  
  
Pogi: ... So you're the ones who defeated the Deathsaurer.. I'm impressed.  
  
Thomas: Be quiet if you know what's good for you! You're under arrest for murder and theft!  
  
Pogi: Say what you want, but I can honestly say that what I've commited was not murder. It's more like a sacrifice to the slavation which will be coming soon.  
  
Irvine: Liar!  
  
Pogi: To get back on the subject. If you deafeated the Deathsaurer, you should be able to beat me. (turns around and walks in the villiage)  
  
Van: What are you doing!?  
  
Pogi: If you want to catch me, then you're first going to have to chase me down. I'll see you in the center of the villiage. And I trust you don't bring your Zoids.. The villiage is too small for them anyway.  
  
Thomas: Oh no you don't!  
  
Thomas and Irvine then started to point their guns at the young boy, but X came from nowhere and landed right on Pogi as he flew off into the sky and landed what seemed to be the center of the city. Van, Irvine and Thomas stood there with the other surviving Zoids surrounding them.  
  
???: Major Flyheight? We're ready for your commands.  
  
Van: Surround the city and watch out for the other Zoids that attack. Thomas, Irvine and I are going to the center to meet up with the young boy.  
  
The 3 who were involved in the Deathsaurer incident walked right into the city, hoping to find the boy who has caused so much destruction for what he thought was for a good cause. About 20 or 30 minutes later, they finally made it to the center and in the center happened to have a building right in front of them. They then noticed that the door was crashed open, so they knew that Pogi was inside. As they walked inside, they found inside to be empty, with only Pogi, writting in a book. They noticed that they were inside, so he decided to stand up and close the book he was writting as well as place it down.  
  
Van: Okay. We've caught you. Are you going to come quietly or are you going to resist.  
  
Pogi: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to resist. lt is of fact to me that only the better man will exit this building, so I challenge you all to one on one hand combat.  
  
Thomas was behind Irvine and Van at the time, so he searched him back pockets and found a grenade. And with that, he threw the grenade right at Pogi's direction while the others ducked for cover. As the grenade flew to his head, the sword end of his staff crashed into it like a baseball bat, knocking the grenade into the air. A loud explosion destroyed the ceiling and the young boy ran to Thomas's direction, whacking the staff to his gut, stunning him to the ground. The staff then whacked his back, causing him to fall onto the ground. The smoke cleared a few seconds later and Van and Irvine looked forward, seeing that Pogi has defeated the Guardian Force member.  
  
Pogi: His actions were slow. Then again, he didn't bother to fight me face to face. Thus, makes him a coward.  
  
Irvine: Well I'm not afraid to fight you!  
  
A gun was when pulled out of his pocket and was pointed to Pogi. As each bullet ran at the boy, Pogi didn't bother to move at all, knowing they would all miss. But as soon as the last bullet was running at him, he moved his staff in front of his face and the bullet only struck the rock part of the staff. Irvine was struck by the fact that the young boy had high reflexes. The young boy then held his stick by the end and used the sword end to whack out the gun off Irvine's hand. The boy then stared at him for a moment, causing the unarmed man to get up and try punching him, but kept missing because of the boy's constant dodging.  
  
Irvine: Come on and stand still!  
  
Pogi didn't say anything. He just lets his actions and his staff do the talking, and he did it by punching him in the stomach and whacking him to the ground with his staff, instantly knocking him out. He then looked at Van, who was taking out his bladecutter (AN: people call it a knife, but that's what I usually call it).  
  
Pogi: He was too frustrated to even think. If you aren't level headed, then there's no way you will win the battle. I hope you fail to disappoint me.  
  
Van: I'll fight you next. And don't worry. It'll be worthwhile.  
  
Both warriors looked at eachother for a few minutes, hoping someone makes the first move. Van then run up to him and started to attack, but the young boy kept on dodging the shots. The staff was swinging around at the same time, but that was when Van shoved the bladecutter at the sword end of the staff.  
  
Pogi: I'll admit this, you're not like the others.  
  
Van: Thanks for the compliment.  
  
And in a split second, Van got his other hand and used it to strike Pogi into the midsection, you can easily see his eyes widen as he dropped his staff and went to his knees on the ground. Something then came into his mind, as if there was something about his opponent.  
  
Van: I'm sorry it had to be cut this short, but you're under arrest... But one thing I don't get... why did you take all those Zoids? And where are the Iron Kongs?  
  
Pogi: *There's more to this person.. I have to test him even more...* X!  
  
Van was stunned and confused about what Pogi said. But that was when X ran into the building and punched the living daylights out of Van, knocking him into the ground. Irvine and Thomas finally got up, noticing that X was staring at them.  
  
Thomas: The green organoid!  
  
X then made a loud and huge roar in front of their faces, forcing them to cover their ears. earthquakes started and windows started breaking. While X roared, he notcied that someone was behind him. He turned around to find Zeke, who roared back at him. Zeke looked closely at X and noticed his arms were long and humanlike, which was somewhat of a disadvantage. That was when X grabbed the staff and threw it into the air, only to be caught at the end by Pogi. He then used the staff to whack Zeke's head inside out and onto the ground.   
  
Pogi: That should distract them for the moment. Let's go, X.  
  
Before they even bothered to go, they heared footsteps coming this way. They knew it was the military with weapons. They weren't absolutely sure of what to do, so they only did the one thing they could actually do. X opened himself up and cables wrapped around Pogi as they both glowed green and flew up into the next floor. The troops ran in the building, only to find that Van and Zeke were knocked out and that Irvine and Thomas were rubbing their ears from that assault. Minutes after they healed, everyone has split up to find the troublesome boy. But every few minutes, a scream would happen and a body would be lying on the floor. As Van walked down with Zeke, he picked up a radio transmitter and started to talk to whoever was on the other end.  
  
Van: Is there any sign of the Iron Kongs?  
  
soldier: Not yet, sir.  
  
Van: Damn.. If that kid uses them, we might need to wait until the Ultrasaurus gets here... Any signs of the boy?  
  
soldier: Not yet, Sir.... What the!? Oh no! The green orga-  
  
Van: Hello!? Are you there!?  
  
Pogi: Flyheight.  
  
Van: It's you!  
  
Pogi: I've taken him hostage, if you want him back, meet me outside of town. We'll see if you're a man of Iron. (static)  
  
Van: Man of Iron?  
  
The Guardian Force member then found that he's been cut off from recieving. Not knowing what to do. He decided to run to the end of town. As he ran down the street, hoping to find the end of town, he noticed that X was standing on a few building. Van decided to follow and noticed that X jumped on another building. Van decided to follow X, hoping he'd be heading to Pogi's direction. As he ran, he found that the end of the villiage was near. He finally got outside, only to find that Pogi was standing next to an Iron Kong's foot. This happened to be the 2nd of the Iron Kongs. Van then looked around, only to find that the remainder of thet troops were destroyed. Pogi was satisfied from the fact that Van came, so he threw away the hostage in his hand to the ground.  
  
Pogi: I would be lying if I said I'm surprised you got this far.  
  
Van: I really hope you consider surrenduring. You might not know what your'e getting into.  
  
Pogi: Which is the reason I invited you here.  
  
X then came from the sky and landed in front of Pogi, who opened up and wrapped its cables onto the boy. Van then decided to do the same thing with Zeke. Seconds later, they both flew into their Zoids, the Blade Liger and the Iron Kong.  
  
Pogi: At last, Van Flyheight.. the final test.. We will now find out who the better man is...  
  
************************************  
Part 2 of "Pogi the Merciless" is done and the final test will soon begin. I really hoped you already knew that Pogi was never in NCZ in the first place, but in CC instead. Also, the 3 Zoids have now become exposed and unleased to the Guardian Force. But more is yet to come in this Chaotic battle. Who will win? Van or Pogi? And why DID Pogi steal all those Zoids?  
  
Don't miss part 3 of "Pogi the Merciless".  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	11. Pogi the Merciless: Men of Iron

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: Well it's been a long wait. School and punishment must really be a bad mix for the author. Anyway, the next update might take a while also. Unreal Tournament's got him hooked. But anyway, what will happen in this battle? Van vs. Pogi. Who's going to root for who? And who's going to win? Let's find out. (reads 1000ft list)   
  
Rumorgirl:  
Sure. I guess you can use these 3. Just let me know what exactly you're going to do and how the fic's going to be by the time you're finished.  
************************************  
  
As he ran down the street, hoping to find the end of town, he noticed that X was standing on a few building. Van decided to follow and noticed that X jumped on another building. Van decided to follow X, hoping he'd be heading to Pogi's direction. As he ran, he found that the end of the villiage was near. He finally got outside, only to find that Pogi was standing next to an Iron Kong's foot. This happened to be the 2nd of the Iron Kongs. Van then looked around, only to find that the remainder of thet troops were destroyed.  
  
Pogi: I would be lying if I said I'm surprised you got this far.  
  
Van: I really hope you consider surrenduring. You might not know what your'e getting into.  
  
Pogi: Which is the reason I invited you here.  
  
X then came from the sky and landed in front of Pogi, who opened up and wrapped its cables onto the boy. Van then decided to do the same thing with Zeke. Seconds later, they both flew into their Zoids, the Blade Liger and the Iron Kong.  
  
Pogi: At last, Van Flyheight.. the final test.. We will now find out who the better man is...  
  
Van: Let's just do this.  
  
Pogi: But first, I want to make this fair and propose to not use organoids in this battle.  
  
Van: What makes you think I can trust you?  
  
Pogi: .. X..  
  
The Iron Kong then extended its hand and opened its hand, showing that X flew right off the hand. Van then agreed the proposition as Zeke flew out of the Blade Liger. Out of nowhere, cannon fire started hitting the Pogi's Zoid. He turned around to find that a Dibison was shooting it.  
  
Van: Thomas!  
  
Thomas: I got him, Van. You leave this to me.  
  
Pogi: I prefer this to be one on one. But if you want to fight so bad, I'll gladly give you someone to fight.  
  
That was when out of nowhere a smokescreen surrounded the Dibsion and laser beams went right through its body. It was soon after that the Zoid rose above the ground and dropped off into the valley. Van looked at what happened and knew that in that smokescreen was the 3rd of the Iron Kongs. The smokescreen cleared, but nothing was there.   
  
Pogi: I'm sorry we had to delay... (looks at the screen) But I'm afraid we're going to have to wait again.  
  
Van: What?  
  
Irvine: (pops up) I can take him on!  
  
The Lightning Saix was coming their way along with laser beams that were firing at the boy. But even though all those beams directly went to the chest, he still remained unharmed. Van knew that this Zoid had to have armor of the Gustav to resist lasers like that. Out of nowhere, the Iron Kong that destroyed half the division earlier jumped right on the Lightning Saix and punched its red glowing fist directly into where the Zoid core was suppose to be. The Zoid shrieked as he watched the Saix turn to stone. Soon after, the Iron Kong pulled its fist out and noticed the Zoid Core was inside its hand. It then began to glow green as the Zoid core fused into its body. All this has shocked the Guardian Force member. The Blade Liger then looked down the valley to see that the Dibison's Zoid core was already fused into the other Iron Kong. Van now knew what Pogi's plan was.  
  
Van: Forced fusion? This is what it was about? You stole these 3 Iron Kongs and stole Zoids so you could fuse them together to make a super Zoid?  
  
Pogi: And that was the plan. I can gladly say that their sacrifice will not be in vain.  
  
Van: You're a monster.. Zeke!  
  
Zeke then came from the skies and fused right into Van's Blade Liger, which roared into the skies as it ran right at the Iron Kong with blades forward. Seeing what Van has done with his proposition only made him mad.  
  
Pogi: I said NO ORGANOIDS!!!!  
  
As Pogi screamed those words, a green light flew right at the Blade Liger's direction. At close range, you can see X with its fists extended from its body. It almost looked like he was about to punch something. The Organoid then went inside the Blade Liger. If I could tell you what was happening, inside, X literally punched Zeke right out of the Zoid's body, causing him to drop onto the desert floor. The Iron Kong then uppercutted the Blade Liger as it kept running, causing it to fall on its back.  
  
Pogi: Let's see you dodge this.  
  
Van couldn't get the Liger to get on its feet quickly and could only watch what Pogi was about to do with him. The Iron Kong fired a few missiles from its back right into the sky. A few seconds later the missiles came raining down onto him, but became destroyed in the sky thanks to a charged particle beam from nowhere.  
  
Van: Who did that?  
  
Pogi: A new contender..  
  
The Iron Kong and the Blade Liger looked to their side and to Van's surprise, it happened to be a Genobreaker with the black organoid, Shadow, sitting right on it. It didn't take Van that long to figure that Raven was piloting it.   
  
Raven: So this is the one who's been causing trouble? The one with the green orgnoid and the 3 Iron Kongs?  
  
Van: Yeah.. But be careful. This boy's tricky.  
  
Pogi: ... If you wish to include another fighter, so be it.  
  
A smokescreen then surrounded them somehow and the Blade Liger and Genobreaker where looking at what did that. Then out of nowhere, Van noticed that somone was grabbing the Genobreaker, who activated an energy shield. Luckily, the Zoid jumped off it almost the same time lasers flew at the red Zoid. Raven saw this coming and flew into the air.  
  
Raven: Shadow!  
  
Pogi: I will not be denied!  
  
Up in the sky, Shadow flew in the air and started glowing black as he charges straight at the Genobreaker. But that was when X came out of the smokescreen and punched Shadow off his destination as they both intersected. The smokes cleared and Van noticed that the invisible laser shooting Zoid was exposed. It was black and green and it looked alot like the Organoid X, just more humanlike. Van was deep into it as it noticed that it was just kneeling and pointing its right arm out. He then noticed that X flew back into it, causing the Zoid to become invisable.  
  
Raven: grr.. Damn you little punk!  
  
Van: (on intercom) Raven. Think you can do something for me?  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Van: If you see a Zoid pop from the smoke, shoot it down.  
  
Raven: ... I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
Van: Zeke!  
  
A shining silver light flew from the sky and dived right onto the Blade Liger. But before that was going to happen, the insivible dragonlike Iron Kong punched at Zeke's direction, causing X to fly out of the fist and to punch Zeke out of the Liger's Zoid core. When X got up, what he didn't know was that Shadow fused into the Genobreaker's Zoid core and was aiming its charged particle beam at the Zoid it was in.  
  
Raven: Take this, Organoid X!  
  
The Genobreaker then fired a charged particle beam straight at the Zoid's head, damaging what seems to be the top part. Surprised at the assault, X tried to run back to it, but then something happened. A blue light flew right into the Zoid, causing the Zoid to get up and whack X out of the way. This caught Pogi's attention.  
  
Pogi: A blue light...  
  
Raven: Reese..  
  
Reese: I figured you needed the help. The Ultrasaurus is coming soon. So you have nothing to worry about.  
  
The Iron Kong Reese was piloting with the help of Specula quickly opened its hand toward Pogi's Iron Kong as its feet clamped onto the ground and as a ball of electricity formed from the hand. A charged particle beam then ran right at Pogi's direction.  
  
Pogi: ... Clever..  
  
Pogi then pushed down his controlls, causing the Iron Kong to push his hand forward, creating a yellow energy shield. The beam then became neutralized and has spread through the air. While being distracted, the Genobreaker clamped its feet to the ground and aimed its cannon at the Iron Kong's back as a charged particle beam fired straight at him. Pogi soon then realized what was happening.  
  
Pogi: X!!!  
  
A green light then flew into the Iron Kong and flew out the time the charged particle beam went through the Iron Kong's back, damaging its Zoid core. The green light then landed onto the ground, exposing Pogi and X. They noticed the Zoid fell flat on its face.  
  
Pogi: .. These Zoids seem to work well together.. It's so perfect.. Just as I expected..   
  
X: (growls)  
  
Pogi: One busted Zoid shouldn't be able to break our spirits. We can still do this. I feel very confident about this. I'm only worried about the outcome, that's all..  
  
X: .....  
  
Pogi: .. Let's resume now..  
  
The Organoid then opened up it body and the cables within him wrapped around the young boy as they both glowed green and flew into the Zoid Pogi was inside the cockpit, which also happened to be by the damaged Zoid core. By the time the hole in its body became fixed, X flew right into the Iron Kong Reese was piloting and punched out Specula while Pogi tried his best to get his Zoid up.  
  
Reese: Specula!  
  
Specula slowly got up and looked down into the valley. The organoid then jumped down, which surprised Reese in somewhat of a way. X now had control of the Zoid, but Reese tried fighting back. X was inside the Zoid core at the time and looked annoyed at the battle. X then started to glow green, along with the Zoid core a few seconds later. Something was happening to Reese's cockpit.  
  
Reese: What's happening?  
  
That was when a metallic claw ripped out of the seat and clutched onto the back of her head. At the same time, electricity flew right into her head, causing her to scream, and causing both Van and Raven to be shocked. The Genobreaker then flew right at the Iron Kong's head and tried using its pincers to cut off its head. But somehow, the Iron Kong punched away the Zoid and opened its claws at Raven. But before that happens, the Zoid became invisable, blew a smokescreen and whacked the Blade Liger out of the way all at the same time. The volts of electricity stopped, only having Reese to be weakened from the assault. The Genobreaker then got up and fired a charged particle beam the same time Shadow dived in its core and at the same time the Iron Kong fired its charged particle beam at its direction. Nearby, the Iron Kong Pogi was is tried its best to get up and witness what what happening.  
  
Pogi: .. I'm not really sure about the outcome anymore...  
  
Raven: How can we do this if Reese is trapped inside?  
  
Van: .. I'll save her.  
  
Raven: Van! Look out!  
  
Van then looked behind him and found that the other Iron Kong leaped onto the cliff and jumped on the Iron Kong Reese was in the same time its claws started glowing. But before the damage was about to be blown to the Zoid's head, X quickly got out and the smaller Iron Kong damaged the other Zoid's head. This shocked Pogi to see that this has happened. The Blade Liger then ran at it with its blades extended the same time Specula bursted out of the smaller Iron Kong and went into the bigger Iron Kong, hoping to capture Reese and escape. In the cockpit, Reese became entangled in cables and began to glow blue as she and her organoid flew out of the Zoid. The charged particle beam then flew right into the Iron Kong's chest, which was where the Zoid core is. That was the same time Zeke flew into Van's Blade Liger and the time the boosters activated, causing the Zoid to go faster. The Blade Liger, after the beam faded, ran right through the Iron Kong, seperating its upper body from its lower body. In the 3 damaged Iron Kong, Pogi was witnessing how badly his 3 Zoids were losing and how badly they were being manipulated.  
  
Pogi: This isn't suppose to happen... They're ruining everything.. We came all this way only to have this taken away from us!?  
  
The Iron Kong who has become recently attacked was on the floor, sliced in half and with it head badly damaged. As it burned onto the ground next to the 3 who destroyed it, anger and frustration grew on Pogi's face.  
  
Van: Well... It looks like it's over..  
  
Raven: .. Some way to end it all..  
  
Pogi: ... You're wrong.. I am destined... The prophecy says.. that I am destined to create the salvation incomprable to what defeats the Deathsaurer!.. And by that.. Those who you call Pogi the Merciless and the Ultimate X vow to defeat you!  
  
On the ground, watching the Zoid become badly damaged has emotionally scared both Pogi and X as the image reflected off its eyes. Suddenly, a bright green light filled the area, blinding Van, Raven and Reese, as well as the organoids.  
  
Van: What's this?  
  
The organoid's insides began to glow furiously green as roared into sky, catching the attention of everybody. X then flew right at Pogi's Zoid and jumped right onto the Zoid core, making it glow furiously green as well.  
  
Pogi: X.. What are you doing?... (comes to realize) .... The link between the pilot and the Zoid.. I know now..  
  
By the time he finally realized what X was doing, X's upper body bursted out from the back of the cockpit and clutched onto Pogi's head as volts of green electricity flew right into his head. X's arms were covering Pogi's eyes, making him unable to see what was in front of him. The volts of electricity caused him to scream helplessly. Outside, Van, Raven and Reese were looking at Pogi's Iron Kong get up as its insides glowed green. Seconds later, the Iron Kong started grabbing his head as they other witnessed the evolution that was taking place right in front of them. The ground started to shake and a large blinding flash of green filled the sky.  
  
Van: What's happening!?  
  
Reese: A quick evolution!  
  
The Iron Kong's legs were becoming longer, leaner and boosters were growing right out of it. Its arms started having cables and tentacles grow right out of it. Wings started growing right out of its back with bright glowing blades in the end. The Iron Kong's face also changed as well, as you can see that the face has become hidden in a helmet. More flashes of green light filled the desert and Pogi kept suffering from the volts of electricity that keeps diving into its head...  
  
************************************  
Who's going to win? Van or Pogi? Don't miss out on the conclusion. That's all I'm going to say.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	12. Pogi the Merciless: Flight of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: And finally the conclusion of Pogi the Merciless. Who will win? People are with Van's side because Raven's there and people are with Pogi because... they just like him... find out and see what happens... (walks away mumblin why he's not as popular as Pogi and when he's finally gonna be in the season)  
  
Rumorgirl:  
Again, sure why not. I got to see your fic and I guess it might be good, but the only thing that'll bother me is the Zoid that they'll use.  
I'm only suggesting that if you're planning to make them really weak and stuff then have them use this:  
  
Anne- Black Dibison  
Larry- SSS  
Craig- NeoWarshark  
?Pogi?- Iron Kong  
(I'm not really sure about Max)  
  
But if you're planning on making them like very invincible and all that stuff, then you can do this:  
  
Max- Iron Monkey (Griffin system optional)  
Anne- Mystic Horse  
Larry- Dark Falcon  
Craig- Shadow Hell Saix  
?Pogi?- Iron Kong (X included?)  
  
If there's anything else you want to talk to me about, then feel free to email me.  
  
************************************  
  
Pogi's eye opened as started looking around. He was outside and all he could see are small versions of a Blade Liger, a Genobreaker and his other 2 Zoids. He knew it. Although shocked, he knew that X linked Pogi's mind directly to the Zoid he was in so his very thought would be played out.   
  
Pogi: Thank you X.. This won't turn out to be a failure afterall..  
  
Pogi then looked at his left arm and found cables out of him arms, so by will, he got him all to connect to eachother. And because of that, a giant white shining energy shield was formed down his arm. On the other hand, Pogi grabbed one of the other cables and a giant white energy saber was created.  
  
Van: ... What is this?...  
  
Pogi looked around his body again and to his surprise, he found that the boosters were attatched to his knees and that he had wings on this back with booster. The young boy smiled as he jumped in the air, causing the boosters to activate on his knees and on his back. He was flying through the air and used his bright energy shield to punch the Genobreaker without any warning, knocking out Shadow and causing Raven to slam his head against his seat, knocking him unconcious.  
  
Reese: Raven!  
  
Van: No! Take this!  
  
Pogi then slammed his foot onto the ground, causing intense friction to occur and to stop. Van then aimed the blades out forward the same time the yellow energy shield activated. Van quickly ran at the Zoid and screamed out a huge battle cry. But that was when Pogi turned off its energy shield and quickly punched Van out of the way.  
  
Reese: Specula!  
  
Specula roared to the sky and flew to the smaller Iron Kong with Reese as the pilot. The Iron Kong ran at it as the claws began to glow red. But before the Zoid could even strike, Pogi grabbed it with its hands and chucked it down the valley.  
  
Reese: (screams)  
  
Van: Reese! No!  
  
Van was getting frustrated of the fact that everyone was losing to this boy. Even Raven and Reese were taken out in a flash. But that was when something came onto his window. The Ultrasaurus came to the scene and Fiona popped onto his screen with Dr. D in the back. Van started to smile in great relief.  
  
Fiona: Van. It's great to know you're still alive.  
  
Dr.D: The gravity cannon's all set to fire if you give the word.  
  
Van: Great. I'll lead the boy away from the rest and you can fire away.  
  
Van then started to run away, causing Pogi to follow with questions on why he ran away. As they ran around the desert, Pogi found something that surprised him: the Ultrasaurus, equipped with the gravity cannon. The Blade Liger then quickly ran to the side.  
  
Van: Now!  
  
Pogi: ???  
  
The cannon then bursted out a bullet and went directly to Pogi. He didn't know what to do, but the only option that seemed to be of avail to him was his energy shield. He quickly released the cable that had the saber and it quickly attached itself to its arm, forming another energy shield. Pogi then used both energy shields to shield its entire body as it directly punched the flying shell. Before the black hole could form, the Zoid quickly flew up and at top speed so the effects of the shell won't get to him.  
  
Dr.D: .. This can't be happening...   
  
Fiona: ... Van..  
  
Van: No way..  
  
The effect started to wear off and Pogi and his Zoid was free to move. And because of the boosters, the Zoid flew straight into the sky and right into the sun's light. The Blade Liger looked up and found that laser beams were being shot down onto the ground. The Ultrasaurus activated an overhead energy shield, so the assault wouldn't harm them. The Blade Liger on the other hand, just barely made it.  
  
Fiona: Where did he go?  
  
???: He's coming right at us!  
  
Dr.D: What!?  
  
Pogi's Zoid soon dived down at the Ultrasaurus at top speed with the energy shiled up. It looked like as though a giant bright ball of light was diving down at the Ultrasaurus's back. The energy shield on the giant Zoid broke and the white bright shield nearly destroyed the Zoid.   
  
Van: NO!  
  
Dust flew everywhere and something was coming at him. It was none other than Pogi. Van was just furious about this. So he started firing lasers at him, but sadly, the heavy armor resisted. The Zoid then extended its hands forward as the cables faced the Liger's direction, firing heavy rounds of white laser beams. The Blade Liger tried its best to stay away from the fire, but he barely made it out.  
  
Van: That's it! You're going down! This is for Irvine. For Thomas. For Reese, Raven and Fiona!  
  
Pogi: ..   
  
Van then pressed a few buttons and the Blade Liger did the same move that defeated the Deathsaurer. Pogi just stood still and looked at the Liger run up to him. Van knew something was up, but he didn't bother to care anymore. The cables connected again and formed an energy shield and an energy saber. On the ground, the Zoid's walk soon became a fast run, which then became a hover on the ground. Pogi's Zoid was going at top speed as it went towards Van Flyheight.  
  
Van: Bring it on!  
  
They both met at collision point. And it was sad of a fact that the bright energy saber pierced through the shield and went down the Liger's throat. Also the shield protected itself from the blades, but the blades broke off because of this. The Blade Liger, because of the impact from the shield, was forced to fly onto the ground. But with that, the saber went through one half of the Liger's body. The Zoid fell down and it looked as though Zeke bounced right out of it. Van was knocked out for the moment was Pogi walked towards him. A saber was created by the other arm's cables during the walk to the Blade Liger. You could almost see Pogi smile at what was coming to Van, but then he noticed something. A Pteras was circling his head. That was when Fiona's face appeared before him.  
  
Fiona: Please. Spare his life. He did nothing wrong.  
  
Pogi: He must be destroyed! He's my only chance to prove that I can defeat those who beat the Deathsaurer!  
  
Fiona: .. You don't have to do this! You've already proven your point.  
  
Pogi: .. I proved my point.....  
  
Pogi then stopped the Zoid from moving any further. And from that point, his arms became untangled of the cables and the young boy closed his eyes once more, only to find that he's back in the old cockpit, which is now located in the chest. X wasn't clutched onto his head and his arms weren't all tangly. The door opened and Pogi stood, looking down at the Blade Liger. The boy then looked at the Zoid's right arm, which extended while opening its hand, revealing X. He was surprised to see the drastic changes made by X. Minutes of silent blew right by as Fiona started to speak again.  
  
Fiona: Are you going to stop?  
  
Pogi: .. I guess. We've only been contributing to the exact problem we were trying our hardest to eliminate..  
  
X: (growl)  
  
Pogi: But still, the prophecy must be fufilled. (to Fiona) I won't hurt anymore innocent.  
  
Fiona: (smiles) I knew you would understand.  
  
Pogi: .. But if you don't mind, may I please take possesion of your Organoids? It's for a good cause.  
  
Fiona: You want the organoids?.. (comes to realize) .... You're not going to..  
  
Pogi: I'm afraid so. It's coming back and who knows when it'll strike.  
  
Fiona: .. I don' know.. I don't want to see Zeke go.. and I'm sure the same goes between Raven, Reese and their organoids...  
  
Pogi: I'm sure they will understand.. But it's either them.. or the entire population on Zi..  
  
Fiona just wasn't sure anymore. She didn't want the organoids to go away. They were like family to them. She also thought if Pogi could even be trusted. Who knows what he might do with them if his gets his hands on it. She then looked directly at him, staring directly into the black mark of his eye.  
  
The sun was setting into the horizon and somewhere around, the giant evolved Iron Kong flew into the sky. It's right hand tightly had itself closed as it was closely watched by Pogi. Nearby, the smaller Iron Kong followed by, hoping to catch up. In the cockpit, Pogi's black marked eye opened as he wrote his entry into the journal he held in his hands.  
  
Pogi: (writing and thinking at the same time) The final test has been finished and I have passed successfully. Although I have lost a fallen comrade during the process, those who I have had to conquer agreed to take proper care of it, hoping it will become of great use to them as it's destiny starts. For that man of iron who has pridefully taken the shape of X, I have yet to decide as well as that of the man of Iron X has favored for. But the one X and I have created so daringly has proved to be beyond by control alone, even with the sacrificed Zoids who have become bounded together as one....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Harry: (reading out of the book)   
Someone must be chosen before the entire planet is plummeted by the Red demon who continues the work of the monster who once roamed the land.   
Even in my afterlife.. I will be with the one who I know will defeat the demon.   
One day the elements will band together yet again, but until then.. I will master this portion of the plan, for I am Pogi Selamac..  
The Merciless..  
  
Omari: .. Strange.. I heard many people died years after the Deathsaurer's 2nd attack, but I never knew it was from a little boy..  
  
Harry: Neither have I... and to think that it happened..  
  
Dave: What happened to the 3rd Iron Kong? Did the Guardian Force keep it?  
  
Lineback: And what about the other 2?  
  
Harry: .. I don't know.. And the same goes for the others..   
  
Skyhigh: Who knew.. but is there anything else?  
  
Harry: (looks through the pages) There's plenty kinds of prophecies that explain thing.. like this:  
"In the Century of None, a group will revive the Ultimate Evil.  
The only one who will stop this is none other than the key of the past.  
And with the help of the 4 bloodlines, good will be victorious"...  
  
Everything was silent. All 5 were looking at Harry in his borrowed Sinker as they thought about what he told them about the legend of Pogi and X. Then for some reason, Skyhigh stood up and walked to the outside, where his Zoid stood, the . Kirkland got up and went for his Zoid as well.  
  
Harry: Where are you going?  
  
Skyhigh: Isn't it obvious? We're gonna go to the Valley of the Rarehertz.  
  
Kirkland: I'm achin to see if those prophecies are true at all. Besides. If we don't go, then maybe the Backdraft group will make sure it comes true.  
  
Harry: You actually believe in this?  
  
Dave: Although it seems suspicious, we might as well do it.  
  
Lineback: And hopefully, it'll be helpful to saving the people from those lasers.  
  
Omari: Let's go!  
  
Dave, Omari and Lineback got up and quickly ran towards the exit, where there Zoids were. A few minutes later, a Helcat rose up with 3 roaring Zabers. The Raynos just flew right overhead as the Sinker went ahead of them, causing them to follow.  
  
Harry: Ok. Valley of the Rarehertz! Here we come!  
  
The Sinker flew right across the sand with the other following, simeltaniously shouting out in agreement. As they ran off, something in the sky shined. But somewhere, around another part of the desert, around the sand, a Zoid was lying down. and it didn't take long for its red eye to start glowing..  
  
************************************  
Well that's the conclusion. Hope you're all satisfied with all this.  
Anyway, don't miss the next chap.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	13. The Hidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere up in space, a spaceship was floating up to its destination. The seatbelt was unbuckled and the astronaut that was bounded to the seat started floating. One of the monitors said that oxygen has filled the room. Willingly, the astronaut took off the helmet that covered the head, revealing Guardian Force member, Maria Prozen. She looked at the monitors and opened a file that said stated her mission. As she read it, something caught her attention. And whatever it was it, came from the hanger.  
  
Maria: * What's this?*  
  
Maria took off her spacesuite, revealing her black tanktop and her leather pants. She then took out her pistol as she floated down to the room where the Zoids stayed at. By the time she got there, she found something that surprised her.  
  
Maria: *This isn't the Stormsworder the guy told me about.. *  
  
What she was looking at happened to be a black Stormsworder, with no wingcutters. The Zoid was more birdlike also. As she looked around, she checked to see that the back boosters have been installed along with laser vulcan gun. She didn't know what to do with thing. She was thinking about going into the cockpit to check the controls, but then something tapped onto he sholders, causing her to retaliate by swinging her elbow at the person's face. She turned around and figured out that the one who tapped her was hidden in an astronaut's suit along with another.  
  
Maria: Who are you? This is suppose to be a solo operation. (points her pistol at them)  
  
The 2 astronauts looked at eachother for a moment and decided that there was nothing else to do. The one in the back took off the helmet first, revealing that it was Ori. The second one in the front took off his helmet as well, revealing the smiling Wild Eagle.  
  
WE: Hey, beautiful. You must be an alien, cuz you're out of this world!  
  
Maria: (sweatdrop) What?  
  
Ori: (smacking Wild Eagle) Sorry. He's drunk.  
  
WE: (rubs his head) So, what do you think of my Zoid?  
  
Maria: This is yours?  
  
Ori: It's called the Raven Xcel. It's a remodeled Stormsworder that could probably take on the entire Alpha team.. (looking at WE in an annoyed way) If it was piloted right...  
  
Maria: .. (looks at the RXL) What did you do to the wingcutters? (WE and Ori animefall) I'm no raven expert, but this wouldn't win at all. This doesn't even look like one, no offense. Reminds me more of an eagle if you give it a brown paint job..  
  
WE: I'm sure I could do better than you if we battle! And who cares? It's still something good for me to fly in.  
  
Maria: .. What are you doing here anyway? You aren't even official cadets of any force of the military.  
  
Ori: (looks at the Wild Eagle).. It's his fault he flew the Zoid into the hanger!  
  
WE: I wanted to see what this thing does.  
  
Maria: .. You could be arrested for this.. But until then, just stay out of the way.  
  
WE: Who do you think you are? A Guardian Force member?  
  
Maria was looking at the 2 for a moment, wondering if there were any brains behind those faces at all. She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wallet. She opened it and exposed the official Guardian Force logo to Ori and the Wild Eagle.  
  
Maria: And you didn't know that you trespassed into a Guardian Force base?  
  
WE: .. Oh well. This is starting to bore me, let's go back to Zi. Maybe I'll let you sit in my cockpit.  
  
Maria just didn't know what to do. So all she did was ignore everything the Wild Eagle said and floated to the control room. Ori followed as well, grabbing the Wild Eagle and dragging him with her. By the time they got to the ship, both of them took off their gear and suites.  
  
Maria: So you know the Alpha team?  
  
WE: They're just the team formed to take us out of business.  
  
Maria: You mean you're with the Blitz team?  
  
WE: You mean the team of the Wild Eagle? Oh yeah.  
  
Maria: ... (smiles a bit) What happened in that battle with Alpha a week ago?  
  
Ori: ... We lost.. The Iron Monkey drove a merc we hired to a coma...  
  
Maria: (open eyed) Was it serious?  
  
Ori: We'll just say that the Zoid was heavily totaled and I highly doubt the pilot would wanna fight again..  
  
Maria: .. I'm sorry to hear that.. And what happened in battle mode 1234?  
  
Ori: .. (looks at the Wild Eagle)  
  
WE: What?  
  
Ori: We left at the middle of the battle... So what are you doing here?  
  
Maria: .. It's a long story, but to make things short, I'm suppose to destroy the main control unit for the judge satellites. And you're right in the middle of the mission.  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the stolen Whale King, Ryuji sat in the opened cockpit of his Zoid, adding some modifications to the Zoid he has come to favor with so much. He looked around and found Kyle Marks walk up to him. Everything was silent as they both looked at eachother. Not being given permission to, Kyle walked up to Ryuji and his Gunguyarados.  
  
Kyle: You think I can ask you something?  
  
Ryuji: Shoot.  
  
Kyle: You ever wondered why you do this?  
  
Ryuji: I've been raised doing this and there's not much else to it.  
  
Kyle: .. Have you ever wondered if you'll get killed?  
  
Ryuji: .. Although most of my memory is a complete blank, I can honestly say that I have no regret of what I do.  
  
Jinryu: (walks in on the bridge) That's the spirit, Ryuji! If we keep this up, we'll be unstoppable!  
  
Kyle simply left the hanger as soon as Jinryu walked in. He then looked to see Ryuji, who was searching for some other buttons. When he pressed what he needed, the cockpit closed. Jinryu was left alone to do what he wanted to do. So without anything else to do, he decided to walk to the Gunbluster, thinking he can do what Ryuji's doing.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the other Whale King, Suna sat against the walls, hugging her knees as she looked down into the ground. She didn't know what to do now. Her Zoid's a wreck and she now knows that one of her few friends from the outside were after her. She thought about how this happened as she looked at her bracelet. She then remembered that day when her mother got injured and who did it.  
  
Suna: .. Damn you..  
  
That was when she heard noises and footsteps walk across the bridge. She looked up to find Rena, but was also noticing that Polta and Salene were following her. The doors to the cells opened and Rena, for the first time, was going to see her prisoners. She looked around and found Jack Sisco, his headband was off and all that was on was the shirt underneath. She turned around and found Pierce, the stuffing and armor was ripped off her suit and all she had was her helmet. Rena kept looking around and found a cerrtain grey eyed freak. He sat in the dark with his armor off as well as his sleeves, leaving him only with a black jumpsuit with the sleeves ripped off. For the last cell, she found someone who shocked her as he exposed himself. The person was in his red shirt and jeans, along with his sneakers and nothing else. She was standing face to face with Craig Anderson, the Thunderwave.  
  
Rena: Craig!?  
  
Craig: Rena!? I thought you were dead!  
  
Rena: .. The same went for me..  
  
Max: (walks to the bars) You know her?  
  
Craig: She was a friend of mine before I quit Genesis.  
  
Rena: .. What about Vega? Is he?  
  
Craig: .. I don't know. I'm not sure, but I think he's been taken prisoner as well... But I'm pretty sure he's on another ship.  
  
Rena: (teardrop) I don't believe this.. They told me you died..   
  
Craig: They've never been so damn wrong.  
  
Rena: They lied to me.. And to make matters worse, they took you hostage? I can't let them do this to you. You're both very close friends of mine.  
  
Craig: So you'll get us out?  
  
Rena: I'm going to try all I can. They can do whatever they want, but no one harms you or Vega.  
  
???: Well now that you know the truth.. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in as well.  
  
Craig, Max and Rena turned around and found that the door opened. Two figures stepped into the room, revealing themselves as Polta and Salene. Salene quickly grabbed Rena, who tried resisting. The resisting then stopped as soon as she realized that Polta held a pistol staight at her face. Craig was shocked at what he was seeing as he watch them drag Rena out of the room. As Rena walked across the bridge with a gun at her head, she passed by Chakra, who was polishing her new Stormsworder, unaware of what was happening.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Altail's reflection was exposed onto the window. He was getting really annoyed at the fact that Genesis failed to capture Maria for their doings. He was then thinking about the Count's grandson for a moment, making him worried. He was just hoping that Maria makes it back to Zi soon.  
  
Altail: .. The power.. it could've been mine.. *If I can't get what I want.. then the Count's grandson doesn't get any at all..*  
  
Jason's eyes soon opened wide. He got out of bed and looked right at the door. He was thinking about something hard as he stared blankly. But, deciding to ignore what was bothering him, he got up and decided to walk out. Somewhere around, Scott was sitting around somewhere, smirking and laughing about what he did to Martin.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Martin: I'll never join your terrorist group!  
  
Martin then screamed his loud battle cry as the Silver Streak started running with the blades open. He tried his best to jump to the Dark Falcon, but he found himself having the Streak's blades in the claws of the Falcon. Scott, smiled, knowing that he was lifting Martin into the sky. The Dark Falcon then went mach 3 and flew right out of the site in seconds, carrying the Silver Streak with him. Martin tried to shoot him with the back cannons, but the Dark Falcon's razor tail fell onto its back, causing to the Streak to scream in pain.  
  
Scott: Martin... I'm trying to be generous, why can't you see that? I didn't do any wrong.  
  
Martin: Tell that to the people who died because of you!  
  
Scott: I'm starting to get annoyed by your pety attempts of preaching.  
  
The Dark Falcon then loosened its tallons and finally let go. That caused the Streak to fall hard onto the ground. The Dark Falcon then cried into the sky and flew down to where everyone else went, Martin was just furious as he looked into his sonar to find the others. The Dark Falcon then dropped a few missiles, which dropped around the Comet. And because she had to conserve her energy, she had to take the damage from the bombs. Scott didn't find this to be much of a challenge. That was when he found Martin running back to him, using the Streak's blades to shoot him down.  
  
Scott: So you wanna play with blades huh? Then let's go! I've been wanting to do this move for a while.  
  
That was when the Dark Falcon flew right at them at ground level. Then surprisingly, the Falcon cried as the 3 wingcutters extended and glowed with the talons with the razor blades and went mach 3 all at the same time. The Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet quickly got out of the way before the Dark Falcon chopped them into pieces. Scott was just impressed with the fact that they dodged his attack.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Scott: (chucles) *Martin.. *  
  
Somewhere, in another room, a sword was being swung from place to place. The blade was being swung around the room like crazy. But it all ended when, the lights when on the same time a drop of sweat fell onto the hard cold and metallic floor. Edylg was exposed, as he wore nothing more than his attire down the waist. His hand then moved the hair out of his eye as he thought about the boy he wanted to take out so bad.  
  
Edylg: *Damn you.. if only I knew you'd be in the valley.. But that's ok.. *  
  
Another sweatdrop fell onto the floor. Silence soon ended as soon as Edylg started laughing. He looked up above him, staring into the eyes of a Zoid he has somewhat become fond of. Right above Edylg on a bridge, Kiyin was walking down the bridge, knowing what Edylg was so happy about and into the room where the hostages were kept prisoners. As she walked down the room she has entered, she noticed all the prisoners for the first time. Bit was sleeping and Larry was sitting in the back of the shadows, spying on her every moves with distrust. Stigma Stoller looked at Kiyin as well as Brad. She then noticed that someone walked right to the boundary, exposing herself to Kiyin.  
  
Sarah: Kiyin..  
  
Kiyin: Sarah!?...   
  
She didn't know what to say. Everything was silent as the other 4 cellmates looked at Sarah, discovering that she has a connection with Kiyin Juturn. Kiyin didn't knwo what to say as she stared deeply into the eyes of the one who took her into the elite Zoid battlers known as Genesis. Teardrops soon dropped onto the floor. Sarah was looking down onto the floor, hiding her sadness from her student.  
  
Sarah: Kiyin.. This wasn't suppose to be like this...  
  
Kiyin: I'm sorry.. I didn't think you'd become one of our hostages.. What was suppose to be the purpose of Genesis anyway?  
  
Bit: What do you mean? You're part of it!  
  
Brad: Shut up, Bit!  
  
Sarah: .. I didn't know it would be like this.. When I first got the job of Genesis head trainer, I thought it was suppose to help the Backdraft...  
  
Kiyin: That's what you told me also.. You didn't say anything about kidnapping people.. I understood the seldom casualties..   
  
Sarah: It was never seldom.. not when it involved the Count's grandson..  
  
(all black)  
  
Sarah(overvoiced): Him and the other 2..  
  
It was night time and a giant fire was burning bright and fierce. A little boy as thrown onto the ground as he gazed at the person who threw him down. What he looked at was a dark figure that was shillouetted by the burning fire that happend behind him. The dark figure then tunred around and walked into the fire. The young boy then turned his head and looked at the dead body that lied before him.  
  
(flash)  
  
3 Zoids ran down the forest. Most of the places were being shot down and fires started forming. Down in the burning forest, and woman was running her daughter out of the burning forest with all the effort she can put into it. But out of the ground, a Warshark popped right out of the dirt, knocking back the girl and her mother. A burning tree then lost a branch as it was about to fall right onto the girl. The mother quickly made a brave effort to cover her with her life.  
  
(flash)  
  
The giant Zoid walked right down the horizon where the Whale King was, leaving behind an old wrecked Zoid. The cockpit opened and someone simply fell out, coughing from the dangers it has faced. The person's heavy breathing kept getting heavier and heavier as the Zoid turned into stone. It wasn't long until eventually, the heavy breathing stopped.  
  
(flash)  
  
2 people fell to the ground and Kiyin was around to see it. Teardrops started falling down her cheeks as she looked up to the 3 Zoids who did this to her. She vaguely remembered the 2 Zoids that went away first, but the last one who left scarred her psycologically. What she looked at was a Zoid who resembled that of an unarmored Shadowfox.  
  
(flash)  
  
Kiyin: Shadowfox?...  
  
This happened to shut Sarah up. She forgot that she was talking to Kiyin. The conversation of who the Count's grandson is has happened to catch the eyes of Bit, Larry, Brad and Stoller as they watched Sarah looked deep blank into Kiyin's eyes. Kiyin started having a concerned look as she looked at the door, listening to the laugh of her brother. She then asked.  
  
Kiyin: .. Did he...  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	14. Divide and Depart

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
Nearby, the Whale King floated over the skies as it was followed by the King Gojulas. Inside the giant Zoid, Evan was thinking about what happened between the last encounter between him and Suna. He also tried to remember what she said about not having much of a choice to join the Backdraft Group. Michael's face soon popped in front of his face.  
  
Michael: Are you alright?  
  
Evan: Not really.. How do you do it?  
  
Michael: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Evan: How can you be able to stop people, even if it means killing those who you care for?  
  
Michael: .. I see.. Evan.. if you want to know, there's a saying to this in the Guardian force.  
  
Evan: What's that?  
  
Michael: It's a hard job to do, but you have to be cold in order to be a Guardian Force member.. Show any sign of emotion and they'll take you down.  
  
Evan: .. I'm not sure if everyone follows that saying. I mean, there's Magpie afterall.  
  
In the Whale King's cockpit, Michael turned around, thinking about what Evan has said. Everything was silent yet again. All that was left was the loud landings of the King Gojulas's feet and the sound of the wind crashing against the Whale King. Evan was wondering why Michael became so quiet all of a sudden. That was when he finally opened his mouth.  
  
Michael: .. She was never a Guardian Force member to begin with..  
  
(flashback)  
  
The Leomaster walked around in the desert somewhere during the day and Michael was inside, searching around for something, with the help of the AI installed inside the console. A constant amount of beeping soon filled the entire cockpit as the AI of the Leomaster pinpointed where 3 Zoids were coming from. The Leomaster soon walked up to a Gustav, a Double Sworder and a broken down Zoid. Michael then looked out the cockpit window to find that someone was sleeping right on the floor. Not knowing what to do in case, he grabbed his bladecutter when the Leomaster lowered its head, opening the cockpit during the process. He walked up to the person who turned out to be looking up at him weakly.  
  
???: I need food..  
  
Michael: What are you doing? Don't you see that you could die in this desert.  
  
???: I'm sorry.. I just need food..  
  
Michael: Forget food, you need a place to stay.  
  
Michael felt really sorry for her as he reached into his trenchcoat, trying to find himself some food. He tossed her a papaya for her to eat while he inspects the Zoids. While walking away from her, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a cell phone and put away his bladecutter. The buttons were pressed and a tone was being heard. As he inspected the Zoids, what really caught his eyes was the broken down Zoid who's Zoid core was messed up.  
  
???: Hello?  
  
Michael: General.. I need a Whale King with a supply of food.. And a Zoid core repair..  
  
General: Is it the Leomaster?  
  
Michael: No.. I found this girl with this broken down.. thing...  
  
General: Fine. I'll send for backup.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Michael: Eventually, we took her in for Guardian Force training. She's somewhat of a descent pilot now.  
  
Evan: Is she really that good?  
  
Michael: We'll just say she can take you out if you piloted that Liger we gave you.  
  
Evan: And what happened to the Zoid?  
  
Michael: We gave it a Zoid core repair and it's never been any better. Although.. something DID bother me.  
  
Evan: What's that?  
  
Michael: .. It had a black box inside.. It indicates that it could be the legendary Ultimate X.  
  
Evan: The legend that says it never loses a battle  
  
Michael: No.. The legend says that the Ultimate X is a Zoid created by man who stole the legendary organoids. Whatever he did, it involed implanting a black box. These things were said to get out of any type of situation possible.  
  
Evan: Then what happened?  
  
Michael: They were hidden, never heard from again. These Zoids are suppose to be used in desperate needs.. (punches controls) Not for silly battles that'll only create an ego the size of an Ultrasaurus!  
  
Evan: .. Michael..  
  
Michael: I'm sorry, Evan... It's to my belief that these Ultimate Xs.. if they ARE to be.. should only be used for protection of the people.. What if one of those stolen 10 could be it?  
  
Evan: That would make the Backdraft stronger than before.. But if that Zoid Magpie has is an Ultimate X, then maybe we can stand a chance!  
  
Michael: .. (looks around) Where IS Magpie?  
  
The King Gojulas and the Whale King continued forward onto the Valley of the Rarehertz, wondering what happened to Magpie, as well as Michael's brother, Jimmy and the force's swordsman, Joey. Somewhere around the giant sky there was an odd shape in stealth that roamed the sky. And inside was none other than the missing trio. Magpie looked out from the main control room, thinking hard while Joey and Jimmy walked in.  
  
Jimmy: Hey, Mag. You want something to eat? You can't fight on an empty stomach, you know.  
  
Joey: And at a serious time, you still stay cool?  
  
Jimmy: You have to be level headed in times like these. So how's about some candy?  
  
Magpie: .....  
  
Jimmy: What's with the hard thinking? You dont' have any family or friends taken hostage.  
  
Magpie: ....  
  
Jimmy: Come on. (walks right next to her) Why are you so uptight about this?  
  
Magpie: I'm sorry. I'm was zoning out.  
  
Jimmy: I can pretty much see that.  
  
Magpie: .. So who were the hostages again?  
  
Jimmy: I can't really remember.. I remember one of them called Dr. Layon, but everyone else is just a blur to me.  
  
Magpie: ... Then I'm certain about what I'm doing..  
  
Jimmy: What do you mean?  
  
Magpie: .. About a year ago, I came home from studying the history and effects of the Rare Hertz at the time. That was when I found the Luon, with its Zoid core was destroyed and my aunt.. who passed away from a strange disease. It came to me that a Zoid called the Elephander came an attacked my family and destroyed the Luon's Zoid core, leaving it with my aunt dying. I don't know why it happened but, they said it was because of her being an ancient Zoidian... Without letting my family know, I took a Gustav, a Double Sworder and the Luon with me and left for answers and for the safety of my family. Though I'm not sure if it's the Ultimate X or not, I decided to find scientists like Dr. Layon, who designed the Zoids for the Alpha team.  
  
Joey: But you ran out of food and got lost..  
  
Jimmy: And that's how Michael found you..  
  
Magpie: I need to see Dr. Layon.. to figure out about this..  
  
Jimmy: .. You know (turns around) Michael once told me that it's best if you just don't know. (take out his daggers) We'll find Dr. Layon sooner than you think, once we get to the valley.  
  
Magpie: .. I hope you're right...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Polta: (on screen) What do you want?  
  
Altail: I want to ask you something..  
  
Fuma: (on screen) What?  
  
Altail: Do you remember that battle in the Valley of Heroes?  
  
Polta: .. Do we have to go there?  
  
Altail: Do you remember which Zoids gave us the hardest time?  
  
Fuma: The Trinity Liger... the Red Shield Liger.... the black Liger that froze the Liger GVX.. the Leomaster... and the Zoid that destroyed our dome..  
  
Altail: .. Forget the Trinity Liger.. It can be easily beaten with the right person.. the Red Shield Liger is nothing... I want that Horse Zoid and that Black Liger. With Zoids like that out of the way, the only ones to worry about is the Guardian Force, but with those Zoids on our side, they don't stand a chance.  
  
Polta: I see.. In that case, I'll prepare Chakra.  
  
Fuma: And I'll send for Ryuji.  
  
Altail: And I'll send Kiyin. They're nearby, so get ready as soon as possible.  
  
When they were done, Polta turned around, only to find Salene, with a gun to Rena's head. On Altail's Whale King, the old man started wondering for a few minutes as a huge smile on his face appeared. Somewhere in that same Zoid, Stigma Stoller's cell opened and the old prisoner was taken by Scott and Edylg. A few minutes later, Kiyin prepared her weapons as she got into her Zaber with a sad look on her face. Not knowing what to do now, she just prepared for what's about to come at her. The Whale King's mouth opened and she walked right out as she found the Black Blaze, the Elephander and the Gunguyarados in the night sky.  
  
Kiyin: Where's Chakra?  
  
Salene: (pops up) Things happened and I decided to take over. Let's go now.  
  
Copper: Now remember Stigma. We got judge satellites aiming their cannons directly at your cockpit. So if you want to live, I suggest you do what we want. Otherwise, we could also kill off some of the other hostages.  
  
Stoller: ...  
  
The 4 Zoids then ran off to one direction, which is where the ones they seek will be at. Somewhere around the desert at night, the Silver Streak, the Crimson Comet and the Red Lightning Saix ran right across the sands, being followed by the Red Shield Liger, the Trinity Liger and the Liger Zero X. Up above them all flew the Mystic Horse with Anne inside, finding a cave nearby.  
  
Anne: I found a cave nearby. Let's call it a night.  
  
And with that, all the Zoids turned to one direction, not knowing that a certain judge capsule was spying on them. The judge could easily shoot them down with the lasers, but because of Maria Prozen being up in space, it just couldn't happen. A few hours later, while everyone slept in peace, Chaos opened his eyes slowly as he slowly got up. He was thinking of looking into the Mystic Horse's radar, thinking that a huge Zoid has a huge radar. As he walked down the cave to where the Zoids were, he found out that sounds of beeping were filling the cave. He looked around to see that the lying Streak's eyes were glowing green. He knew Martin was inside. He walked over to see that Martin was looking through his sonar, seeing if anyone is planning of coming to get them.  
  
Chaos: Mind if I join?  
  
Martin: .. Why not? I need all the help I can get.  
  
Chaos: I was thinking of working in shifts so you can have some sleep until tomorrow.  
  
Martin: .. That's a good idea.. Alright. I'll get some rest while you check on intruders.  
  
Martin soon got off his seat and got off the Streak as Chaos sat down for the lookout. He could try the Mystic Horse, but the Silver Streak will do just fine. Martin then walked to where everyone else was sleeping, yawning his stress away as closing his distress out as he walked to what's left of the most comfy places. That was when he found Kelly, looking at him.  
  
Martin: What are you doing up?  
  
Kelly: I can't sleep..  
  
Martin: This is all getting to you?  
  
Kelly: What do you think's going to happen to Chris? She has no weapons to protect herself with.  
  
Martin: It's alright. With Serpentine and her Shadowfox, I'm sure that she's safe.  
  
Meanwhile, at the opening of the cave, Chaos stood guard, seeing if there was anything coming at them at all. As he sat there, he started thinking about certain things. One of which would happen to be Sari and what she's been saying about taking revenge on people who pilot Ligers. That started to bother him as he looked at the Liger Zero X, whose cockpit started to open. Sari was exposed to Chaos.  
  
Sari: .. What are you doing in the Silver Streak?  
  
Chaos: .. It's not important.. I should be asking what you're doing up this late at night.  
  
Sari: It's none of your business. But if you wanna know, I'm only fixing up some bugs out of this Zoid. I did somewhat of a sloppy job the last time we dealed with Genesis.  
  
Chaos: These guys aren't to be underestemated. In my honest opinion, I think we can beat them if we have a better plan of tactics.  
  
Sari: Or maybe better Zoids..  
  
Chaos: ... Can I ask you something?  
  
Sari: You already did.  
  
Chaos: What are you going to do when you find the one you're looking for?  
  
Sari just stood there, thinking about what she was to do once she finds the person she so wanted revenge on. Somewhere nearby, the Blue Bolt, the 2 Gunsnipers and the Shadowfox2. Serpentine looked through the desert, wondering where the Valley of the Rarehertz is as well as when it's going to be. Chris, Leena and Naomi were looking for the valley as well, hoping that Serpentine will protect them when they get in trouble. Strange beepings started occuring constantly from Chris's sonar.  
  
Leena: What's that!?  
  
Naomi: No one with the right mind would be out here!  
  
Leena: .. You think it's the Backdraft?  
  
Serpentine: .. *I really hope not. But just in case.*... Leave me and go..  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Serpentine didn't say anything else as her Zoid ran towards what happens to be 4 Zoids. Being unexperienced with a Zoid such as the Shadowfox2, she knows that it's going to be a hard time with opponents such as Genesis. At the others, Salene has happened to notice that the Shadowfox2 was coming their way. She smiled as she pressed the acceleration button, causing the Black Blaze to go top speed.  
  
Kiyin: What are you doing?  
  
Copper: Leave her be. We're going to eliminate the others and take the Zoids Altail wants to bad. But we're going to have to make this fast, now that they know we're here.  
  
Kiyin: You mean we have to leave Stigma?  
  
Copper: The judges will watch over him.  
  
They then hit their top speeds and left Stoller behind. Somewhere around where they were running, a certain Guardian Force Whale King hovered over the desert and the presence of the 2 remaining Zoids came onto the screen of the screen, which was being observed by the Guardian Force members.  
  
Jimmy: We'll take them on.  
  
Joey: We'll see how things are going now that I'm in the spotlight.  
  
Magpie: You 2 go. I'll stay here.  
  
Jimmy: What do you mean?  
  
Magpie: I'm only going to get in the way. And besides, I'm sure you can take them on easily.  
  
Joey: ... Fine. Let's go!  
  
The 2 boys then left the control room. A few minutes later, the Whale King opened it's mouth and hovered over the ground as the Booster mode Snipe Master and the Red and Blue Lightning Saix ran right at the 2 Zoids. Kiyin's eyes went wide open to get a better view.  
  
Kiyin: It's the Guardian Force!  
  
Copper: .. You go on ahead. These guys are going to be trouble and I'm not going to think they should be dealt with lightly. Being that I'm more experienced, I suggest that you should go and take on the others until Stigma and Salene shows up.  
  
The Gunguyarados started shooting rounds of bullets right at the 2 Zoids, who were being given a hard time. And as for Kiyin, she pressed a few buttons and the Great Zaber started going faster than usual. Joey saw this and decided to follow, but the constant aireal assault by the Gunguyarados was holding him back.  
  
Copper: You can't get away from me!  
  
Jimmy: Who said I was?  
  
The boosters kicked in and the Snipe Master jumped a high altitude, giving it the chance to jump onto the Genesis Zoid. The 2 Zoids fell right onto the ground, allowing Joey to get his Lightning Saix and get out of there, so he can catch up to his unknown enemy.  
  
Kiyin: He's onto me! I gotta get out of here!  
  
Joey: You're not getting away from me!  
  
The 2 Zoids then ran as the game of Cat and Mouse continued. A few seconds passed and loud beepings started going off and it came from the Silver Streak. Chaos was shocked, knowing that people are coming this way. That was when everyone started to get up and run right to their Zoids the same time Chaos got off to run to his Trinity Liger. All the Zoids then got up with glowing eyes as they all ran right out of the cave. But as they all ran, they found the Red Shield Liger and the Red Lightning Saix running right at the incoming Zoid.  
  
Anne: What are you doing!?  
  
JC: We decided to distract them while you're ahead.  
  
Matt: We wanna make sure you get to the Valley of the Rarehertz a quick as possible.  
  
Stephen: We have nothing to lose anyway. We're just doing what we believe's for your good.  
  
Martin: .. I don't know..  
  
Chaos: We're going to have to. We have no choice..  
  
Sari: .. Then let's go.  
  
The Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet ran right out, being followed by the Trinity Liger, the Liger Zero X and the Mystic Horse. The 5 remaining Zoids took off, leaving the remaining Zoids of the Killa team to the Zoids who run at their way. JC looked at his screen and looked right into his teammates as they ran to the intruder.  
  
Matt: Let's do this!   
  
Stephen: You're not taking us down one bit!  
  
JC: CUZ WE'RE THE KILLA TEAM!!!!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	15. Divide and Depart pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: (Looks around the reviews) You think there's anyone who still has no idea about the characters?  
  
Max: Beats the living hell out of me. I'm pretty sure the author's project would relate to this kinda problem.  
  
Pogi: You mean that new webpage that tells about the OCs of this fic? The one that could be found in the author's profile?  
  
Max: Yeah that.. Who's bright idea was it to make this cheap excuse for a commercial?  
  
Pogi: .. I really don't know..  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere, around the dephts of space, it would appear to be that judge sattelites floated everywhere as they started to surround one judge sattelite. And about a few miles away floated the rocket ship of the Guardian Force. The computer inside started beeping like crazy, causing Maria's eye to open wide. She quickly got off her chair and floated to the hanger. But he leg was caught by something. She turned around to find the Wild Eagle and his gripping hand.  
  
Maria: What are you doing, you jerk!? Get off me and let me go!  
  
WE: Why? Don't you wanna play? I'm soft and cuddly and--  
  
The Wild Eagle quickly got kicked by the Guardian Force member in the face, hoping he lets go of her leg. And with that, he did so. Maria quickly got away while the Wild Eagle tried to fix together his jaw. Amused by the little chase, he decided to follow, not knowing that Ori was right behind him.  
  
WE: What's her problem?  
  
Ori: We're nearby a barrage of judge capsules. I think she's going to use the Raven Xcel to shoot them down.  
  
WE: So she DOES wanna ride my cockpit.  
  
Ori: More like take it and leave us behind!  
  
WE: There's no way your'e going to take the Wild Eagle's Zoid! Let's go!  
  
A few minutes later, Maria got her spacesuit on while adjusting her helmet. She looked around the cockpit and noticed that the cockpit had some minor alterations, so there wasn't much of a problem. She knew that she can handle the Zoid. The floor underneath her opened up and the Raven Xcel drifted right into space. Ori spotted this on the screen as she ceased from putting on her spacesuit.  
  
Ori: Forget it, Jamie.. The Raven Xcel's taken to space.  
  
WE: .. I told you we should've not gone to this shuttle.  
  
Ori: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!! (smacks Wild Eagle)  
  
Back in space, the Raven Xcel floated to the judge capsules, who then started to aim their laser canons straight at the black Zoid. Being a quick learner, she easily knew that the joystick that was shoved in where the wingcutter buttons were suppose to be was obviously the stick that controls the vulcan gun. As the Raven Xcel flew, the laser vulcan gun then started to shoot down the satellites in one blast for each capsule.  
  
------------------------------  
Serpentine didn't say anything else as her Zoid ran towards what happens to be 4 Zoids. Being unexperienced with a Zoid such as the Shadowfox2, she knows that it's going to be a hard time with opponents such as Genesis. At the others, Salene has happened to notice that the Shadowfox2 was coming their way. She smiled as she pressed the acceleration button, causing the Black Blaze to go top speed. Rounds of lasers soon started firing right at the Blaze, but the Black Zoid cleverly shifted from side to side, making sure every shot is missed. It was eventually that Salene was nowhere to be found. While Serpentine looked around, she found that a large bazooka like shot has crashed into the Shadowfox's face. Serpentine knew she was nearby, so she decided to turn on a smokescreen. But after she pressed the necessary button, nothing happened. She was just confused as she noticed that the Black Blaze was right next to her, with the cockpit opened, exposing Salene with a giant bazooka.  
  
Salene: Being a regular person and not a Genesis member, I never knew you could be this easy. Especially with a Zoid like that.  
  
Serpentine: (pops up on screen) What did you do!?  
  
Salene: I simply paralyzed your Zoid. (takes a good look at Serpentine) I know you. You're that girl who wouldn't join the Backdraft.  
  
Serpentine: ...  
  
Salene: It seems you're not much of a talker. It doesn't matter anyway. I want to give you an offer *With another Shadowfox for Genesis, that'll make us even stronger. I'll just get her to bring the Zoid to the Whale King, then we'll kill her off.* I was wondering if you want to join Genesis.  
  
Serpentine: (eyebrow up)  
  
Salene: Just think of all the power you're being given. You can't possibly refuse something as good as this.  
  
Serpentine: .. Genesis destroyed my hometown and killed my uncle.  
  
Salene: (chuckles) So that's how it's going to be? Fine then. Polta told me this was going to happen, so he gave me direct orders to take you out right here and now.  
  
Serpentine: What?  
  
The Great Zaber and the Gunguayarados then hit their top speeds and left Stoller behind, knowing he'll be blown to bits if he becomes defiant. Somewhere around where they were running, a certain Guardian Force Whale King hovered over the desert and the presence of the 2 remaining Zoids came onto the screen of the screen, which was being observed by the Guardian Force members. A few minutes later, the Whale King opened it's mouth and hovered over the ground as the Booster mode Snipe Master and the Red and Blue Lightning Saix ran right at the 2 Zoids. Kiyin's eyes went wide open to get a better view.The Gunguyarados started shooting rounds of bullets right at the 2 Zoids, who were being given a hard time. And as for Kiyin, she pressed a few buttons and the Great Zaber started going faster than usual. Joey saw this and decided to follow, but the constant aireal assault by the Gunguyarados was holding him back. The boosters kicked in and the Snipe Master jumped a high altitude, giving it the chance to jump onto the Genesis Zoid. The 2 Zoids fell right onto the ground, allowing Joey to get his Lightning Saix and get out of there, so he can catch up to his unknown enemy. The Snipe Master soon got off, so the Zoid won't trip him when it goes back into the air.  
  
Copper: I remember you. You're the Guardian Force member who tried to take our Whale King down!  
  
Jimmy: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for meddling Jinryu and that theif who stole the LZX.  
  
Copper: Well it's just us and as a representative, I want to finish you off for good!  
  
The Gunguarados started to swipe down onto the Snipe Master, who then dodged the attack at the last second. Jimmy knew that the only weapon he had to defend with was the magazine sniper rifle. And there's no way he can actually shoot the Copper Demon on time. So the only way to fight him was close range, which is somewhat of a very big disadvantage because the enemy Zoid has a beam cannon and many different sorts of arms.  
  
A few seconds passed and loud beepings started going off and it came from the Silver Streak. Chaos was shocked, knowing that people are coming this way. That was when everyone started to get up and run right to their Zoids the same time Chaos got off to run to his Trinity Liger. All the Zoids then got up with glowing eyes as they all ran right out of the cave. But as they all ran, they found the Red Shield Liger and the Red Lightning Saix running right at the incoming Zoid.  
  
JC: We decided to distract them while you're ahead.  
  
Sari: .. Then let's go.  
  
The Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet ran right out, being followed by the Trinity Liger, the Liger Zero X and the Mystic Horse. The 5 remaining Zoids took off, leaving the remaining Zoids of the Killa team to the Zoids who run at their way. JC looked at his screen and looked right into his teammates as they ran to the intruder. The Great Zaber was getting close to where the others were sleeping, but no one was around. Kiyin was wondering where they were, but that was when she found the footmarks of the runaway Zoids. She decided to follow, but then out of nowhere, a certain Red Shield Liger ran right into her Zoid. She fell onto her side and looked up, realizing that she's now to fight JC Killa, the one has no idea of who he's facing.  
  
Kiyin: Oh no..  
  
Matt: (pops up) What now!? We're taking you down!  
  
Stephen: You should quit while you're ahead!  
  
The Zaber quicky got up and jumped onto the Red Shield Liger, only to jump off her enemy and run for some space. A few yards down the dirt, she turned around with fear in her eyes. She turned her eyes and found a Red Lightning Saix running up to it, shooting constant laser beams at it. Not knowing what to do, she quickly dodged to the side and fired some missiles directly at the Saix, but luckily, Matt was able to dodge the fire.  
  
JC: Are you alright?  
  
Matt: Yeah. Now let's teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget!  
  
Kiyin: * I guess being that I'm not exactly an experienced Genesis warrior is the reason these guys are good. I gotta keep my guard up.*  
  
Something then came up on her radar and to her dissapointment, the Red and Blue Lightning Saix was what the source was. Kiyin didn't know what to do now, knowing that she's facing a Guardian Force member who probably is better than her. She tried turning Zaber over and shot the ground, hoping the Saix would trip.  
  
Joey: Too easy.  
  
The Saix soon jumped right over the newly made ditch and kept running at the Zaber as the lasers on its back kept firing up to point blank. Kiyin had no choice but to run, only having it to be chased by the Lighting Saix. While Kiyin kept on running, the Red Lightning Saix ran to the scene, doing the same thing Kiyin tried doing to Joey by shooting lasers into the ground, creating a ditch for the Zaber to trip over.  
  
Joey: Who is this?  
  
Kiyin: Gotta jump the ditch.  
  
Stephen: JC! Get over here quick! I think another enemy Zoid's coming!  
  
JC: I'll be there in a second. Just keep battling!  
  
The Red Lightning Saix then started shooting straight at the Red and Blue Lightning Saix, thinking that he's the enemy also. Being the Guardian Force member, Joey easily dodged every round of fire and directed his attention to Stephen and Matt. Once again, Kiyin got out of another situation, but it wasn't long until her cockpit started shaking. She turned around to see that the Red Shield Liger was shooting her down.  
  
JC: Matt! I got her! Come this way!  
  
Matt: I'm a little busy! Whoever this guy is, this guy's good.  
  
Joey: You can't get away from me!  
  
Somewhere at the other side of the desert, the 2 Lightning Saix were tailing eachother, both trying to get away from fire and trying to shoot down the enemy. Having an idea, Joey started to slow down as he tried to aim his laser cannons at where ever he thought the Red Lightning Saix was going to end up. Matt and Stephen looked back, wondering why he stopped.  
  
Matt: What's his deal?  
  
Stephen: You think he ran out of fuel?  
  
Matt: I don't know, but let's turn around and take him down.  
  
The Saix soon started to turn around, not knowing that they were running right into Joey's aim. A laser beam soon ran right the Lightning Saix's right leg, causing Matt and Stephen to trip and crash their systems. Joey's Lightning Saix then looked at the fallen Zoid and roared at it, running off to the Zaber a few seconds later. As for JC and Kiyin, the girl fired few shots at the ground, confusing JC about where Kiyin was as she got away from his sights.  
  
JC: Where did that Zaber go?  
  
He looked around and found that someone was running up to him. JC smiled as his energy shield started going up. The Red Shield Liger soon ran right at the Zoid, but found that the person who he was about to tackle down was a Red and Blue Lightning Saix. Before they collided, the Saix shifted and got away. Joey was shocked to see what just passed him by.  
  
Joey: No way...  
  
JC: What was that?  
  
Joey: (pops up) Killa!? What are you doing here!?  
  
JC: Joey?  
  
Soon after, the Lightning Saix started to turn around and looked at what he passed by. There was no doubt about it. What he passed by was a Red Shield Liger. But a few seconds later, the Zaber, jumped right onto the Liger, and placed its paw right onto its head. JC tried all his best to get up, but the Zaber just wouldn't let him go.  
  
JC: Dammit!  
  
Kiyin: (pops up) It's ok, JC. Just don't attack me anymore.  
  
JC: Kiyin!?  
  
Joey: Don't worry! I got him!  
  
JC: Don't do it!  
  
Kiyin: (pops up) I mean no harm. I come in peace.  
  
Joey: (eyes wide open) .... Kiyin!?  
  
Kiyin: Joey!?  
  
The Lightning Saix looked straight at the Great Zaber, and same thing went for the Genesis Zoid. Everything was silent and nobody said anything from that point on. That was when the Lightning Saix walked right up to the 2 Zoids. A few seconds later, the Saix stopped and the cockpit opened, revealing Joey with his sword, sheathed in the logo of the Guardian Force. The Zaber opened its cockpit as well, exposing Kiyin Juturn.  
  
JC: Kiyin.. Joey.. You know eachother?  
  
Kiyin: .. (smiling) Joey is my brother, JC.. Joey is my brother...  
  
Back at the Guardian Force's Whale King, another set of constant beeping sounded off, alarming Magpie that someone's nearby. She looked down and found Stigma Stoller's Elephander. As she looked at it, her eyes started to tense up as well as her other body parts. A few minutes later, the hanger opened up and Magpie walked down into the darkness. Down below, Stoller looked around, seeing that judge capsules are everywhere. He knew he could'nt do anything because they'll blast him off the ground with the lasers in space. Sadly, to his surprise, he noticed that a Whale King landed right in front of him, one with the symbol of the Guardian Force.  
  
Stoller: Not now..  
  
The Whale King's mouth started opening up as he noticed who was about to walk out. The hooves clapped onto the ground, showing the green structure of its leg the tail resembled itself in a fanblade like way. The output thrusters were installed into the sholders and in the side of its body. The moonlight was shining off the refleting horn attached to the head. The Zoid Stoller was looking at happens to resemble the Mystic Horse, but was more dragonlike and had no wings. Everything was silent when the Zoid in front of Stigma roared into his face.  
  
Stoller: .. No..  
  
Magpie: (pops up) Stigma Stoller! I'm putting you under arrest for murder in the name of the Guardian Force!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	16. Divide and Depart pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere, around the dephts of space, it would appear to be that judge sattelites started blowing up due to constant beams of lasers. The Raven Xcel floated as the laser vulcan gun pointed at every sattelite directly. Somehow, almost every laser beam fired blew up a sattelite. Inside, Ori and the Wild Eagle were watching how she was doing.  
  
Ori: She's not bad. So this is how a Guardian Force member fights?  
  
WE: I could do better.  
  
Ori: You wish.  
  
WE: So how come the judges aren't doing anything to harm the girl?  
  
Ori: I dont' really know..  
  
The Raven Xcel continued its constant fire onto the enemies, not knowing when to stop. Each an everytime, exposions would occur and the satellites would disappear in smoke and large explosions. While soaring through space, the Raven started crying at the stars. Maria looked around and to her surprise, she found a giant satellite, bigger than the others.  
  
Maria: .. Here we go..  
  
------------------------------  
While Serpentine looked around, she found that a large bazooka like shot has crashed into the Shadowfox's face. Serpentine knew she was nearby, so she decided to turn on a smokescreen. But after she pressed the necessary button, nothing happened. She was just confused as she noticed that the Black Blaze was right next to her, with the cockpit opened, exposing Salene with a giant bazooka.  
  
Salene: I was wondering if you want to join Genesis.  
  
Serpentine: (eyebrow up)  
  
Salene: Just think of all the power you're being given. You can't possibly refuse something as good as this.  
  
Serpentine: .. Genesis destroyed my hometown and killed my uncle.  
  
Salene: (chuckles) So that's how it's going to be? Fine then. Polta told me this was going to happen, so he gave me direct orders to take you out right here and now.  
  
Serpentine: What? He wouldn't do that..  
  
Salene: (chuckles) But he just did directly to my face. I'm sure he's trying to take out everyone in your family.  
  
Serpentine: Don't you dare talk about my family..  
  
Salene: (chuckles) I have to be honest with you. I personally love the fact that your family is going down the toilet.  
  
Just hearing what she said has really made Serpentine mad. The cockpit of the Shadowfox2 then closed as she tried her best to move the control system. After a few seconds of frustration, Salene dropped the ammoless bazooka and went inside the Black Blaze the same time the Shadowfox2 started howling into the sky. Smoke started covering the entire place, covering the entire field. Salene, knowing about the blaze, looked through the sonar. Salene knows where the Shadowfox is.  
  
Salene: Tough.  
  
The Blaze then ran right out of its position so the laser beams could take its place. Serpentine couldn't believe what just happened, she almost had her that time, but the Saix just moved away. Serpentine , obviously, isn't a very good pilot, but if she tried hard enough, them maybe she could get her. She started to follow her enemy, hoping she will shoot her down with her blue Zoid.  
  
A sonic boom soon punched the Snipe Master onto the ground. Jimmy tried to get up, seeing that the Gunguyarados was landing right at him at a distance. He was about to fire the beam cannon at him. Jimmy soon got the Snipe Master up and jumped right out of the way when the beam shot right through where he was.  
  
Copper: .. That was luck that got you out of that mess.  
  
Jimmy: Luck? Or skill?  
  
The Gunguyarados started to float into the air. But at the same time, the Snipe Master landed on its feet, aimed at the enemy Zoid and fired a shot directly at the cockpit. Sadly, the dragon Zoid flew right out of the way at the last second, which is not much of a suprise for Jimmy.  
  
Copper: You thought you got me there!?  
  
Jimmy: That was luck that got you out of that mess.  
  
Copper: Luck or skill?  
  
Jimmy: It's people like you who can really kill a cool saying. Now let's fight!  
  
Back at the Guardian Force's Whale King, another set of constant beeping sounded off, alarming Magpie that someone's nearby. She looked down and found Stigma Stoller's Elephander. As she looked at it, her eyes started to tense up as well as her other body parts. A few minutes later, the hanger opened up and Magpie walked down into the darkness. Down below, Stoller looked around, seeing that judge capsules are everywhere. He knew he could'nt do anything because they'll blast him off the ground with the lasers in space. Sadly, to his surprise, he noticed that a Whale King landed right in front of him, one with the symbol of the Guardian Force.  
  
Stoller: Not now..  
  
The Whale King's mouth started opening up as he noticed who was about to walk out. The hooves clapped onto the ground, showing the green structure of its leg the tail resembled itself in a fanblade like way. The output thrusters were installed into the sholders and in the side of its body. The moonlight was shining off the refleting horn attached to the head. The Zoid Stoller was looking at happens to resemble the Mystic Horse, but was more dragonlike and had no wings. Everything was silent when the Zoid in front of Stigma roared into his face.  
  
Stoller: .. No..  
  
Magpie: (pops up) Stigma Stoller! I'm putting you under arrest for murder in the name of the Guardian Force!   
  
The Luon suddenly ran to the Elephander the same time the hooves started to thrust it forward. But the Zoid was stricken out of the way by the Elephander's trunk. The Luon quickly got up and shook itself off right before it raised its front hooves into the air.  
  
Magpie: I'm never going to forgive you for what you did! You don't deserve to live!  
  
The Luon soon started to run around the dark giant while a giant cloud of smoke began to surround the pilot. Stigma just didn't know what to do now. He needed to fight back for survival of himself and for the other hostages. The Zoid tried its best to walk right out, but something knocked into it. Outside, the Luon has headbutted the Zoid, but wasn't able to knock it over. Instead, the horn has dug deep into the Zoid, causing it to have some system errors.  
  
Stoller: Dammit!   
  
Judge: (pops up) What are you waiting for, Stigma? Attack now!  
  
Stoller: ... * I don't have much of a choice.. but then again, my Elephander's getting badly beat..*  
  
Suddenly, his radar informed Stoller that the Elephander was suffering damage at the back. He had no idea what it mean, but then he noticed that the Luon was shooting the back of the Zoid. Somewhere around the other side of the desert, the Crimson Comet and the Silver Streak rolled by with the Liger Zero X, the Trinity Liger and the Mystic Horse, who was flying in the air. As they headed to their destination, the Valley of the Rarehertz, a loud and constant beeping started going off on Martin and Kelly's sonars.  
  
Martin: Looks like someone's nearby us..  
  
Chaos: They might be catching up to us. We need to get out of here as fast as possible.  
  
Kelly: There's no point. They'll only catch us eventually..  
  
Anne: ... I'll go take a look.  
  
Martin: You can't do that! We need you!  
  
Anne: It's okay. I'll catch up to you later..   
  
While the 5 Zoids kept going in one direction, the Mystic Horse slowed down and landed its hooves onto the ground, only to have its front hooves jumped up into the air and punched around in excitement. Anne started to worry, knowing that she's facing someone who could be better than her. But for the sake of the hostages, she had to do it.  
  
Anne: ... Let's go.. It's not going to be night forever..  
  
The Mystic Horse soon took off into the sky and had its wings spread. While flying through the air, Anne started to notice intense heat signatures coming from a few hundred miles away. She quickly pressed 2 buttons at the same time, causing the Horse Zoid to go mach 3. By the time she got there, she noticed that the Luon was ramming its horn at an almost totaled Elephander. Magpie soon stopped, listening to the AI in her system. It said that somone was nearby, and as usual, it was right. The Luon soon found the Mystic Horse.  
  
Anne: Leave Stoller alone.. If you know what's good for you.  
  
Magpie: If you work with the enemy, you ARE the enemy.  
  
The Mystic Horse's energy shield appeared as the Horse Zoid flew right at Magpie. But the Luon quickly jumped right out of the way and began to spread a smokescreen. As for Anne, she started to spread mist all over as well. Unlike the Elephander, who was too slow and too big of a target to even miss, the Mystic Horse could move easily, so she was in trouble. But she knew that she had somewhat of an advantage. She had training by the Guardian Force, so she should know a few things.  
  
Magpie: This pilot shouldn't be skilled.. I should have an advantage..  
  
She looked around the smoke and found no sign of the Mystic Horse. But out of nowhere, a glowing blade appeared and ran right at the Luon. Not knowing what to do, the Zoid jumped up into the air and found that the Mystic Horse was turning around while right under it. Cannons started to blow right at where the Luon is expected to land, but somehow, the Luon didn't land in the expected time.  
  
Anne: How?  
  
Magpie: * It won't be long until she catches on.*  
  
The Luon quickly started to run right at the Mystic Horse from the sky, with its horn facing her. But before they could collide, an energy shield was blocking the 2 Zoids. The 2 Zoids just stood their ground, hoping that either the shield pierces and strikes one for that the shield will disintergrate the other. The Luon and the Mystic Horse soon started to blow mist and smoke. Mist and smoke was almost everywhere.  
  
Magpie: Give up!  
  
Anne: You give up!  
  
It was like as if an earthquake was starting. The intensity has shook off the judge capsules, making them unable to see Stoller, who was smiling for his opportunity to do something. The Elephander's trunk started to aim directly at the Luon as one shot fired and busted teh ground below Magpie, causing the Luon to lose balance and fall onto the floor. The Mystic Horse then flew right into the air and faced the Guardian Force Zoid.  
  
Anne: Not to finally take you out! Megalo Overdrive! Elimina-  
  
Anne then noticed something when she looked at the Luon. From what she remembered, she happened to be part of the Guardian Force. That was when red burning missiles shot from the cannons and flew over the battlefield. The judges tried to get up but they sensed that something big was coming their way. The red burning missles of the Megalo Overdrive ran right onto the judges, causing a massive explosion. Bright light covered the smokey and misty field. By the time the light dimmed, the smoke and mist then cleared in front of the Luon's eyes as she gazed upon the Mystic Horse, who stood right in front of her.  
  
Anne: (pops up) Arent' you Magpie?  
  
Magpie: .. Yeah.. You're that girl with the Horse Zoid.. Right?  
  
Anne: Yeah.. Why were you trying to total Stigma's Zoid?  
  
Magpie: .. He deserves what was coming to him..  
  
Anne: He didn't do anything. He was just captured by the Backdraft and we needed to save him.  
  
Stoller: What do you mean I deserved it??  
  
Magpie: You should know. You were there when you killed my aunt.  
  
Stoller: ... I don't know what you're talking about..  
  
Magpie: Liar! ... I've been told by my family that you tried to take my Luon and you destroyed its Zoid core. Thus, my aunt died.  
  
Stoller: I know nothing about this..  
  
Anne: He could be telling the truth..  
  
Magpie: How would you know? He was part of the Backdraft.  
  
Stoller: But I quit and left with the Elephander..  
  
Anne: It's true.. He registered into a Zoid team.  
  
Magpie: ... * But he killed Aunt Fuu...*  
  
Stoller: Let's deal with this later... What I want to do now is to go save the other 12 hostages.  
  
Anne: Can we go now?  
  
Magpie: ... Fine then.. Let's load up the Elephander and get there as fast as possible. But I gotta pick up some backup first.  
  
Stoller: ...  
  
The Elephander started to get up and tried to walk into the Guardian Force's Whale King. The Mystic Horse decided to walk up as well with the Luon. A few minutes later, the Whale King started to rise and began to head to the Valley of the Rarehertz. In the main control room, Magpie sat right on her chair, looking into the sky, thinking about Stoller and him constantly denying everything she accused him of. Perhaps there was something that was kept secret from her. She turned around and found Stoller and Anne. 2 messages then filled the room.  
  
Jimmy: Mag... Leave without me. I have some business to take care of with an old friend. I'll seeya later. (static)  
  
Joey: Magpie. Something came up.. I have a ride coming after me, so don't bother looking for me. (static)  
  
Magpie: (presses button) .. If you didn't kill my aunt.. then who did?  
  
Stoller: .. I don't know...  
-----------------------------  
  
Smokescreen began to clear and daybreak was coming up. And the first thing the rising sun exposed was the Black Blaze and the Shadowfox2 who was following nearby. As the Shadowfox2 kept on running, the claws started to glow and jumped right into the air. Seeing what was about to happen, Salene quickly got the Black Blaze to shift to the right. After the shift the Shadowfox2 clawed itself right into the Blaze's backside, slightly damaging the support beam for the booster. The Blaze ended up tripping and falling to the ground along with Serpentine's Zoid. Both Zoids clearly started to get up.  
  
Salene: Dammit! You're not getting away with this! I know he'll be very happy knowing that I'm going to kill you.  
  
Out of nowhere, a giant loud roaring came out of nowhere. Salene then checked her sonar, seeing that something big is coming by. She then looked down the horizon and found the King Gojulas. Not knowing what to do for a few seconds, she decided to run away, leaving Serpentine trying to get up. Around another part, the Gunguyarados looked over the horizon with the Snipe Master. Having no other option, the Copper Demon started to run away.  
  
Jimmy: What are you doing!?  
  
Copper: We'll settle this another day. Maybe something will happen the next time we meet.  
  
The Snipe Master just looked up into the sky as he looked at the Gunguyarados, who was flying into the skies. The Snipe Master then turned around to the King Gojulas and found that the giant Zoid was coming close. Jimmy then looked around and found the Leomaster right by his side.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a nearby cave, inside a recently blasted hole, the Red Shield Liger stood up high and tall with a slightly damaged Zaber and 2 Lightning Saix, one having its right leg damaged. A fire was lit up and was keeping Matt, Stephen, Joey, JC and Kiyin warm from the night. Sobbing soon came out of nowhere. JC and Joey turned around and found that Kiyin was crying.  
  
Joey: .. What's wrong?  
  
Kiyin: Why... (sob) Why did I join Genesis in the first place....  
  
JC: ... Kiyin...  
  
Kiyin: This is so stupid.. It all started with 3 Zoids killing my parents..  
  
Joey: .. Having Mom and Dad die from that was one of the saddest moments in my life..  
  
Kiyin: But I had to watch them die... It was all because of 3 Zoids.. And to make things worse... (sobbing)  
  
JC: Do you know who did it?  
  
Kiyin: I've been told recently that one of the 3.... was Edylg.. (crying)  
  
Joey: ... (puts his head down)  
  
Stephen: .. Who's Edylg?  
  
Kiyin: (wipes her tears) He used to pilot a Diloforce..  
  
(flashback)  
  
The Shield Liger, meanwhile tried to get up and noticed that the Diloforce was going to fire a charged particle beam straight at the Gungurayados, which will also come his way. He then looked the other way and found Kiyin on the ground, unable to get up. Edylg forgot about Copper Demon and the Gungurayados and started firing straight at the Red Shield Liger. Meanwhile, the Shield Liger went down as the cockpit opened, showing JC. The two looked at eachother as he started to speak. Kiyin did as told and went on the Shield Liger. The Diloforce then shot its charged particle beam straight the Shield Liger, whose cockpit quickly closed and who quickly turned on an energy shield. The blast was intense, but both JC and Kiyin were safe.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Kiyin: Ever since then, he's been hellbent on killing you..  
  
JC: As I am hellbent on destroying the Backdraft.  
  
Kiyin: But you have to defeat Genesis in order for that to happen.. I never even knew Genesis worked for the Backdraft in the first place.. I just needed a home...  
  
Joey: .. So you just stayed there..  
  
Kiyin: While in there, I've come to realize what the true goal was.. We have unsanctioned battles for money to spend on equipment and Zoids for skilled warriors and the rest is used for ...  
  
Matt: So Edylg is part of Genesis?  
  
Joey: I'm afraid so.. But don't worry.. (gets up and unsheathes his sword) I'm with the Guardian Force. And for the death of my parents.. your brother.. and many others... I swear he will be brought to justice.  
  
Kiyin: So you'll help me?  
  
Joey: I'm your brother.. I'll do anything for you..  
  
JC: ... The Killa team as well. I'm sure if we all work together, then we can do this.  
  
A few seconds passed and Kiyin started to break in tears. She then jumped onto JC and gave him a big hug, causing them both to collide onto the ground. Joey, Matt and Stephen looked down and then looked out of the cave as they notice a Black Lightning Saix and a Gunguyarados pass by.  
  
Copper: I can't find Kiyin's signal anywhere..  
  
Salene: ... I pity her... she was so young..  
  
Copper: ... Let's go..  
  
************************************  
Don't miss what's probably going to be the biggest event in Season 2, The Showdown.  
Be sure to expect many unexpected things in The Showdown.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	17. The Showdown: Seperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: Sorry for the wait. The computer wasn't working due to some virus. But I think we can work it good now. (looks at a repaired computer with an old monk on it) What are you looking at, Arodios?  
  
Arodios: .. This is the mech-anime section right?  
  
Pogi: Yeah..  
  
Arodios: May those blasted security guards burn and be smitten in my hands! (grabs 2 glowing canes and disappears)  
  
Pogi: .. (laughs a bit) Sorry. He's from my anime OC section. That's what happens when the author's imagination grows off playing the Wind Waker.  
  
Max: Anyway, let's just get with the fic. Everyone is looking forward to seeing the Showdown.  
  
Pogi: (reads 1000ft list) Sadly, we can only show you the beginning of the event for more excitement.. besides, we didn't get much time to work on it.  
  
Max: At least we're trying.  
  
To Rumorgirl:  
  
Sure. Why not. It might be really cool to see what might happen on those fics and all. So do whatever. Just don't abuse them or the privilage.  
  
************************************  
  
Edylg: You did WHAT!!? (punches Ryuji to the ground) WHY DID YOU LEAVE KIYIN THERE!?  
  
Salene: We couldn't find her..  
  
Edylg: That gives you no damn excuse! .... (turns around and walks a bit) Who did this?  
  
Ryuji: .. I don't know..   
  
Salene: We left right at soon as the King Gojulas arrived though.. We might think he's responsible for this..  
  
Altail: That King Gojulas seems to be our only threat.. but you still didn't grab hold of the Horse Zoid... or the Liger.  
  
Salene: Can't you just blast them out of the skies with the judge satellites?  
  
Altail: There's just one problem.. Maria's up there.. DESTROYING EVERY SINGLE ONE. AND NOW BECAUSE OF THIS, I CAN'T CONTROL THE JUDGES ANYMORE!  
  
Edylg: .. Get out!  
  
Salene and Ryuji started walking away from the main control room of Altail and Edylg. A few seconds passed and Edylg grabbed his sword and started swinging it at the door the 2 left out of. Altail then found the sword's end was pointing to his neck as he notice that the door had a slice mark right through it.  
  
Edylg: I want to fight these people myself if they can't get the job done right.. for my sister..  
  
Altail: .. Fine..  
  
Edylg: .. I'm sure Jason and Scott would want a saying in this also.  
  
Altail: It's already been taken care of. I'll have you face them with some backup.  
  
Edylg: .. (eyebrow up) Backup?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Up in the space station, the Raven Xcel flew right into the hanger of the spaceship as the doors began to close. A few minutes later, the doors for the main control room opened and Maria stepped right in, floating to the main control room. She quickly started to use the controls to turn the ship around. The Wild Eagle and Ori soon walked up to her.  
  
Ori: What happened to the satellites?  
  
Maria: They're all gone.. finally.. Mission's complete.. Let's go home.  
  
WE: What are you going to do once you get back?  
  
Maria: For one thing.. I'm going to stop the Backdraft group.  
  
Ori: The Backdraft are back?  
  
Maria: .. They took 13 hostages and we really need to rescue them..   
  
WE: Who are the 13 hostages?  
  
Maria: .. I don' t know.. But they're still people and they need to be saved. Hopefully, you'll see how important it to save these people..  
  
Ori: With a Zoid, like the Raven Xcel.. maybe we can stand a chance..  
  
Maria: Once you know where the Valley of the Rarehertz is.. (tosses something to Ori)That's a pulseguard. Use it if you feel like going.  
  
About few hours passed and the shuttle started to get sucked into Zi's atmosphere. While going down, a giant parachute started to take up air, as it lessened the impact that the 3 were about to have. But something went wrong while it was going down. One of the ropes snapped, causing the shuttle to have a very hard fall. White soon flashed before the eyes of Maria, Ori and the Wild Eagle. Later in the day, Ori got up from being unconcious and found that they landed somewhere in the desert. She looked around and found a whole bunch of rubble.  
  
Ori: .. Maria.. Jamie...  
  
Then out of nowhere, the Raven Xcel rose right out of the rubble and cried into the sky. The bird Zoid then placed its giant head right in front of Ori, who was wondering if the other 2 survived. The cockpit opened and Jamie was exposed, causing Ori to smile.  
  
WE: So does this little lady wanna ride in my cockpit?  
  
Ori: (blushing) Sure.. (looks around) But where's Maria?...  
  
There was nothing but silence. Ori then got the picture and figured out what happened. Not saying anything, she hopped into the Wild Eagle's Zoid and the got into her seat. The cockpit soon closed and the Raven flew right into the air, heading to wherever they decided to go.  
  
WE: Where to?  
  
Ori: (gives WE the pulseguard) The Valley of the Rarehertz!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Somewhere up in the skies, 3 Whale Kings started opening up their mouths before they entered the Valley of the Rarehertz. The Red and Black Bearfighter got out and roared into the sky as Scott noticed a certain Zoid nearby him, causing him to smile.  
  
Scott: Martin's going to come soon and I think we should pay him his last visit. Don't you think?  
  
???: ...   
  
Scott: Now listen up. If you screw up, then say goodbye to the others.  
  
Edylg: So Scott, Suna, Fuma, Kyle and Ryuji are going to fight them as well.. But of all the people..  
  
Jinryu: (pops up) We're going to teach these guys a lesson they'll never forget!  
  
Edylg: You idiot..  
  
Ryuji: Are you ready Kyle?  
  
Kyle: .. Let's do this..  
  
When the mouths finally opened and the first one who got out was the Gunguyarados, who was quickly followed by the Black Blade Liger. The Bearfighter got to running with his mystery partner and many of the others who were dragged into fighting. Soon after that has happened, the 3 Whale Kings started to take off yet again. But somewhere on the grounds of the Valley of the Rarehertz, 6 certain Zoids stared right at them.  
  
Harry: FIRE!  
  
The Zabers started shooting right at the Whale Kings, hoping some of the fire hits the transport Zoids. Somewhere up in the air, the Raynos piloted by Skyhigh was attacking each and every Whale King. Inside, red lights were going off and Chakra started running down the hanger to the Stormsworder that was taken from Pierce.  
  
Chakra: Time to take you out!  
  
The bottom of the Whale King opened and the Stormsworder flew right out. But then out of nowhere, Skyhigh went mach 3 and headed for the bottom launching pad, where Chakra was. Before the Whale King could completely close, the Raynos quickly flew right in the launching pad and started shooting everything inside.  
  
Skyhigh: Take THIS Backdraft!  
  
Polta: He's blowing up everything in here!  
  
Salene: We have to evacuate as quickly as possible!  
  
The Whale King started blowing up from within and the Raynos soon flew right out, nosediving through the sky. The Whale King tried to make an emergency landing what it was falling do the ground. In Skyhigh's cockpit, the boy tried all his best to get the Raynos to stop the nosedive.  
  
Skyhigh: Damn this thing! Get the hell up!  
  
The Raynos soon started to roar right at the ground as it flew back up into the sky. Skyhigh sighed in relief a few seconds before he noticed that the Stormsworder was attacking from behind. Not willing to take any chances, he goes at top speed in his Zoid.  
  
Chakra: What's the matter? Too afraid to fight a girl!?  
  
Missiles kept on firing and each one almost made contact with the Raynos. But luckily, the enemy Zoid kept dodging every single one. Not knowing what else to do, the Typhoon merc used the tail gun to shoot down the Genesis warrior, but they were easily dodged as well.  
  
Skyhigh: Harry! I really hope you're doing something to help me out!  
  
Harry: We're trying to shoot down the Stromsworder, but it's too fast!  
  
Meanwhile, the Whale King that Skyhigh attacked has made a damaging landing. The mouth of the Zoid then started to open and 2 Zoids started coming out. They looked nearby to see that 2 Gunsnipers were in sniper mode, pointing to the other 2 Whale Kings in the sky.  
  
Naomi: And here's why it's called a Gunsniper.  
  
Leena: Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's just shoot them down!  
  
The 2 Gunsnipers soon started shooting bullets and lasers right at the Whale Kings up in the sky. But somehow, one of the Whale Kings quickly disappeared while the other Whale King took the damage from the snipers. But although it was damaged, its still sailed through the air. The unarmed Blue Bolt walked up to their sides.  
  
Chris: There's no way we can take them down if we just do this...  
  
Anne: (pops up) Then let ME finish the job! MEGALO OVERDRIVE!! ELIMINATE!!!  
  
The Zoids quickly looked up into the sky to see that the Guardian Force's Whale King opened its bottom hatch in the air while the Mystic Horse flew right out. It's 23 cannons soon became red and blasted out red burning missiles quickly at the remaining Whale King. Giant explosions soon came everywhere, and the Whale King started falling as pieces of the Zoid started falling off.   
  
Anne: And just to let you know, we have Stoller in our Whale King.  
  
Naomi: That only means 12 left.  
  
Leena: ... Let's do this.  
  
Harry: (pops up) ...  
  
Leena: .. Harry...  
  
Harry: .. It's good to have you here, Leena..  
  
Leena: .. It's good to see you again.. But we have to rescue Bit and the others!  
  
Harry: .. And I'm going to make sure that's what we're going to do..  
  
Anne: Dave.. Skyhigh.... What are YOU doing here?  
  
Dave: It's a long story.  
  
Skyhigh: We'll just say Typhoons and Zabers have never been a better team.  
  
Kirkland: (smiles) I know..  
  
Then, right out of nowhere, laser beams have ran straight at a Zaber Tiger's head, bringing heavy damage to the cockpit. By the time the Zaber fell, the pilot inside, who was Lineback, was badly damaged and his head started bleeding. Omari was shocked to see this as he looked at the Stealth Zaber and the damaged Black Blaze that was right by him.  
  
Chakra: (pops up) So what's this? You decided to join me afterall.  
  
Polta: I'm also glad to say that we're not the only ones.  
  
Anne: What do you mean?  
  
Leena: (pops up) Someone's coming from the back!  
  
Naomi: (pops up) It's Serpentine!  
  
Somewhere behind the other Zoids, the Shadowfox2 came to the scene running down and trying to aim at the Black Blaze. Rounds of lasers soon started up and all that was being shot was the ground Salene was on. Serpentine started to wonder where she was. Not knowing at all, 2 bird Zoids were soaring over her head. By the time she realized, a pair of talons gripped onto the fox's sides, forcing the blue Zoid into the air. Serpentine looked up and to her surprise, she found a black bird carrying her in the sky. Inside, the pilot looked down in shame, thinking hard.  
  
Serpentine: *Larry!?*  
  
Salene: I'll see to it myself that they do what needs to be done.  
  
Polta: You got that. Rena!?  
  
Rena: (pops up) Yes sir..  
  
The Shadowfox2 was soaring through the air in the talons of the black bird Zoid while being followed by the Pheonix, the Stealth Zaber and the Black Blaze. The others decided to join, but the constant fire of the Zabat kept them back. The Raynos was then spotted by Chakra, so she tried to shoot him down. Now that they were kept busy in the air, the Mystic Horse was about to run to Serpentine's aid, but something soon stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Chris: What are you doing!?  
  
Anne: Where's the rest of Genesis?  
  
Leena: (hears loud roar) Whrerever it is. I'm sure it's where that Zoid over there is.  
  
The King Gojulas started roaring straight into the sky as the thunder struck into the air. Everywhere Evan looked, there was a Genesis Zoid. He had to destroy them all. He locked onto almost all the Zoids he saw surround him and fired blasts that created craters on the ground. Somewhere down below, a certain Genosaurer looked right up at the backside while its feet clamped onto the ground.  
  
Fuma: It's time to take down this threat once and for all.  
  
Michael: (pops up) If you wanna know, your biggest threat is right behind you.  
  
In about a split second, the Genosaurer jumped right up into the air as soon as 2 giant beams ran through it. The Genosaurer soon landed and faced where the beam came from, only to end up finding the Leomaster. Fuma then turned around to see that the Snipe Master, equipped with an Omni-missile unit, was standing right next to the Zoid's head.  
  
Jimmy: (pops up) You're under arrest for kidnapping and murder.  
  
Michael: Are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have to take you by force?  
  
Somewhere in the sky, the Gunguyarados flew straight down and across the heads of the 3 Zoids. The Genosaurer locked onto the ground while the Leomaster and the Snipe Master tried to keep their balance. They looked around to find a Black Blade Liger.  
  
Jimmy: Is it too late to assume to be by force?  
  
Michael: Let's just take them down.  
  
Jimmy: Whoo! The Valentine Bros. and their Master Zoids against the.... other guys.  
  
The King Gojulas roared into the sky once more and aimed at the running Genesis members. But all of them were running around, unable to have a perfect target. But before any could be locked on, the KG started roaring. Evan had no idea what was happening until he realized the KG's left leg was partly sliced, but not all the way through. Evan looked through to find the Red Blade Liger.  
  
Suna: *It's time to take down this King Gojulas. I am small, but I have speed.*  
  
Evan: *A Blade Liger.. If I'm not careful, I could be done for. Even WITH the King Gojulas.*  
  
The King Gojulas soon started to step on the Blade Liger while the other Genesis Warriors get away. Somewhere down the desert, the Trinity Liger, the Liger Zero X, the Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet ran towards the Valley of the Rarehertz. In all four cockpits, everyone punched a button, causing them to somehow get through the pulses.  
  
Sari: *These pulseguards should be of some help. Until then, I have to find him..*  
  
Chaos: Ok.. I think it's time for us to-  
  
Before Chaos could even say anything, the Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet went top speed to where the battle was being taken place. Not knowing what to do, the two Ligers followed. But before they could even catch up, a laser beam ran right into the ground, in front of the Trinity Liger's feet. Sari and Chaos looked up and found a Dark Horn.  
  
Jason: (pops up) Hello, Chaos. Looks like we get to fight again.  
  
Chaos: It looks like we have to fight Jason.  
  
Sari: This guy's no threat!  
  
The Liger Zero X pointed its blades straight at the Dark Horn and fired, but the Zoid dodged it by an inch and started running towards the Liger, eventually ramming into the LZX's sides.  
  
Chaos: Sari!  
  
Somewhere along the desert, a Red Shield Liger and 2 Lightning Saix ran right down the desert. Inside the Red Shield Liger's cockpit, JC was looking forward ahead in a serious tone as Kiyin watched him in fear anc concern. But as they all ran down, Joey's face popped in front of him.  
  
Joey: 2 enemy Zoids are coming up ahead.  
  
JC: Where are they?  
  
Then before they could realize, giant cannonfire surrounded them. Matt and Stephen looked around to see that a Gunbluster was firing all that with a Shadowfox nearby.  
  
Edylg: Well well well... if it isn't the Red Shield Liger who I swore to kill personally.  
  
Kiyin: Edylg...  
  
JC: So that's Edylg..  
  
The 2 Lightning Team Saix were running down to the KG as soon as possible to hopefully find who the hostages. But before they could even get to there, smoke started rising from the ground, causing Kelly and Martin to become lost in it.  
  
Martin: .. What the?  
  
Kelly: Martin! 2 Zoids are nearby.  
  
Martin: Who?  
  
Scott: (pops up) Hello Martin. I didn't think I'd see you again.  
  
Martin: Scott! I knew it would be you.  
  
Scott: Oh it's not just me...  
  
Scott's window soon closed and the smokescreen started to clear. The Streak and the Comet looked around to find that the 2 Zoids were about to expose themselves. One of them was the Bearfighter with the Liger Blades. But the other one, to Martin and Kelly's surprise, was the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Kelly: The Shadow Hell Saix!?  
  
Martin: .. Craig...  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Shadow Hell Saix, Craig sat inside, quiet and spirit-broken as he looked down in the shadows. He then looked up with looks of regret as he stared at the Silver Streak.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Part I of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen?:  
  
*Serpentine will fight Larry, Rena, Salene and Polta!  
  
*Fuma, Ryuji and Kyle will fight the Valentine Brothers!  
  
*Chaos and Sari will fight Jason!  
  
*JC, Kiyin, Joey and the Killa team fight Edylg and Jinryu!  
  
*Martin and Kelly fight Scott and Craig!  
  
*And many more unexpected surprises!  
  
Don't miss the next part!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	18. The Showdown: Nothing more than a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
************************************  
  
Harry: FIRE!  
  
The Zabers started shooting right at the Whale Kings. Inside, red lights were going off and Chakra started running down the hanger to the Stormsworder that was taken from Pierce. The bottom of the Whale King opened and the Stormsworder flew right out. But then out of nowhere, Skyhigh went mach 3 and headed for the bottom launching pad, where Chakra was. Before the Whale King could completely close, the Raynos quickly flew right in the launching pad and started shooting everything inside. The Whale King started blowing up from within and the Raynos soon flew right out, nosediving through the sky. The Whale King tried to make an emergency landing what it was falling do the ground. The Raynos soon started to roar right at the ground as it flew back up into the sky. Skyhigh sighed in relief a few seconds before he noticed that the Stormsworder was attacking from behind. Not willing to take any chances, he goes at top speed in his Zoid. Meanwhile, the Whale King that Skyhigh attacked has made a damaging landing. The mouth of the Zoid then started to open and 2 Zoids started coming out. They looked nearby to see that 2 Gunsnipers were in sniper mode, pointing to the other 2 Whale Kings in the sky.  
  
Naomi: And here's why it's called a Gunsniper.  
  
The 2 Gunsnipers soon started shooting bullets and lasers right at the Whale Kings up in the sky. But somehow, one of the Whale Kings quickly disappeared while the other Whale King took the damage from the snipers. The Zoids quickly looked up into the sky to see that the Guardian Force's Whale King opened its bottom hatch in the air while the Mystic Horse flew right out. It's 23 cannons soon became red and blasted out red burning missiles quickly at the remaining Whale King.   
  
Then, right out of nowhere, laser beams have ran straight at a Zaber Tiger's head, bringing heavy damage to the cockpit. Omari was shocked to see this as he looked at the Stealth Zaber and the damaged Black Blaze that was right by him. Somewhere behind the other Zoids, the Shadowfox2 came to the scene running down and trying to aim at the Black Blaze. Not knowing at all, 2 bird Zoids were soaring over her head. By the time she realized, a pair of talons gripped onto the fox's sides, forcing the blue Zoid into the air. Serpentine looked up and to her surprise, she found a black bird carrying her in the sky. Inside, the pilot looked down in shame, thinking hard.  
  
Serpentine: *Larry!?*  
  
Salene: I'll see to it myself that they do what needs to be done.  
  
Polta: You got that. Rena!?  
  
Rena: (pops up) Yes sir..  
  
The Shadowfox2 was soaring through the air in the talons of the black bird Zoid while being followed by the Pheonix, the Stealth Zaber and the Black Blaze. The others decided to join, but the constant fire of the Zabat kept them back. Meanwhile, somewhere around the other parts of the desert, the Dark Falcon released its talons, causing the Shadowfox2 to fall onto the ground. The Shadowfox2 soon stood onto its feet as it looked straight into the Stealth Zaber in Stealth Mode.  
  
Serpentine: .. I know you have a heart...  
  
Serpentine looked directly into the Zaber's eyes for a few seconds, but soon after, the Black Blaze crashed right into the Shadowfox's side. The impact caused it to fall down. In the cockpit, Serpentine tried to get the Shadowfox back up, but realized that the back of her head was bleeding a little.  
  
Polta: Wait, Salene.  
  
Salene: What?  
  
Polta: Let Larry and Rena finish her off.  
  
Larry: What!?  
  
Polta: Do it.. Don't forget that we can blow anything to pieces with our satellites... *As long as they don't know..*  
  
Larry: .. You're a monster..  
  
Serpentine couldn't believe what was about to happen. The Shadowfox2 then looked up into the sky and found that he Dark Falcon swooped straight down from the skies and dove right onto the blue Zoid's back. But before anything happened, the laser vulcan gun went up into the air and pointed at the Dark Falcon, causing Larry to fly off. Serpentine soon turned the other way to see that the Pheonix was flying at her with a charge coming from the beak.  
  
Serpentine: Damn!  
  
The Shadowfox2 soon jumped out of the way the same time mini particle beams ran through the ground Serpentine stood at. Being given the opportunity to shoot down Rena, she started to position the vulcan gun at where the Pheonix was going to be. But then out of nowhere, the Black Blaze ran right by the blue Zoid, causing it to fall over with the wind. The Blaze disappeared into the smoke. Serpentine got her Zoid up when she realized that the Blaze was coming at her again. Knowing what was about to happen, the Shadowfox2 began shooting the ground. Seconds later, it moved out of the way and the Blaze ran right into the holes that were made in the ground. While down, the booster on the Zoid's back started shaking a little bit.  
  
Polta: .. Don't think you're done yet.  
  
Straight from nowhere, the Dark Falcon and the Pheonix flew right passed the Shadowfox2, causing a large sonic boom to happen. The wind current eventually dragged the Shadowfox with it as the blue Zoid fell to the ground. As the 2 bird Zoids flew to the sky, Larry looked down in shame as Rena popped up in his screen.  
  
Rena: Are you ok?  
  
Larry: ..  
  
Rena: .. Sorry.. I know it's hard having to fight someone you love very much..  
  
Larry: .. This is hopeless.. I wanna help her.. but if I do..  
  
Rena: ...  
  
Serpentine wiped some blood off her shoulder and got her Zoid up. But as she got it up, an image of the Black Blaze was standing in front of her face. Serpentine looked up at her in a pissed off way as a tear started to drip off her eye.  
  
Serpentine: I know he has a heart...  
  
Then a few seconds later, she noticed that the Zaber was nearby. It's stealth faded quickly and exposed itself inbetween her and Salene. Serpentine had an idea of who it was, but wasn't absolutely sure. Pretty soon, Larry's face occupied Serpentine's screen.  
  
Larry: You know that's Polta in that Zoid.  
  
Serpentine: It IS him...  
  
Larry: He's forcing me to kill you. What does that say about him having a heart!?  
  
Serpentine: ...  
  
Larry: If he DID have a heart, he'd save you from this torture! If you don't stop this, he'll kill you! Then who's next?  
  
Serpentine: ..  
  
Larry: Pretty soon, Mary, our parents and our nephews and nieces and probably all your friends! And pretty soon everyone's going to suffer! And you're going to let everybody you love suffer for HIM!!? The one who wants me to kill you!?  
  
(flashback)  
  
Serpentine: .... There's no way I'm going to do the same mistake again.  
  
Jason: You don't have much of a choice. Join us again, or we burn your city down!..   
  
Serpentine was in a tight spot. She was facing a Backdraft member. But not only is he a Backdraft member, he's a Genesis member. She was scared and she didnt' know what to do. So she blew a smokescreen and jumped back and ran away, knowing that the Liger pounced in the exact spot. Edylg then escaped on the Diloforce with sacs of money from the side of the building and jumped on the middle of the streets while staring at the building.  
  
Edylg: You're invited to my BBQ!  
  
The Diloforce tried to shake off Edylg, who then punched the controls, forcing it to activate the charged particle cannon. As the Shadowfox ran out of the scene in fear, a giant beam ran through the building and ran across the field. Inside, Serpentine was just feeling miserable.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Larry: You have to do this! If I help, then..  
  
The Shadowfox2 stood her ground as she looked above the sky and looked at the 2 Zoids circle around her. Inside the Pheonix, Rena was sitting there, confused about the things Larry said. She knew there had to be a way through all this without killing anyone. That was when Polta finally gave out an order.  
  
Polta: (smirks) I want Larry to kill her.  
  
Larry: What!?  
  
Polta: You heard me.. I want you to kill that Shadowfox2.  
  
Salene: Don't you think you're overdoing it? What if he refuses?  
  
Polta: .. (smirks) I know he won't. He'll never do anything drastic and stupid.  
  
Salene: And what about Rena?  
  
Polta: .. Rena! Stay put and let Larry do this.  
  
Larry: .. You ARE a monster...  
  
Polta: .. Sorry, kid. It's part of my dream.  
  
The Pheonix soon went flew out and disappeared into the smoke. As Rena looked around, she found something that caught her by surprise. Serpentine knew that the smokescreen wasn't going to be enough, so she knew she had to do something. That was when the Dark Falcon flew right past her, creating a sonic boom that pushed her Shadowfox2 to the ground. The Stealth Zaber soon went stealth again and ran from the scene as he witnessed the 2 cousins fight at it. Serpentine just layed there and watched Polta run away. She didnt know what to do now.  
  
Serpentine: .. And you're going to let everybody you love suffer for him...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Serpentine: .. Not all Backdraft members are bad.  
  
Larry: ... Him?  
  
(flash)  
  
Serpentine: .. We should make a vow.  
  
Larry: ... To protect the Champs.  
  
Serpentine: And those who are mistreated..  
  
(flash)  
  
Serpentine: (whisper) Sleep well, cousin... But no matter what you think... I know he has a heart...  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Serpentine just stood there in a trance. The shine in her red eyes vanished as tears ran down her face. She then came back to reality and looked on her screen, where Larry was looking back. A few seconds passed and Larry finally knew what she was going to do now.  
  
Larry: ... If we go out.. we go out with a bang!  
  
And with that said, the Shadowfox2 aimed its vulcan gun at Salene and started firing at it. Salene was shocked to see this happen.Rena soon came onto Larry's screen.  
  
Rena: Larry! They can't order us around anymore!  
  
Larry: What do you mean?  
  
Rena: Have you seen the judge capsules lately?  
  
Larry: ..  
  
Rena: Most of them are either destroyed or not functioning at all and they're not around the battlefield!  
  
Larry: .. But still..  
  
Rena: It also came to me that Maria Prozen went to space to destroy the satellites.  
  
Larry: .. So their threats are useless?  
  
Rena: Yeah!  
  
Polta: .. Oh no..  
  
Serpentine: There's not much we can do..  
  
Somewhere in the smoke, the Black Blaze tried to get out, but then a bunch of nitro bombs fell onto its area. The Blaze ended up falling onto its sides, making it an easier target. But that was all she could do in the smoke, so Larry decided to do something with her.  
  
Larry: I'm going to take you out once and for all!  
  
Salene: Not today!  
  
Salene tried to make a quick getaway with the Black Blaze and ran right out of the smoke. While running, she quickly pushed the 2 red buttons simeltaniously, causing her to go at top speed. She ran right out of the smoke and was now under the watch of the Pheonix. Rena looked down at the Blaze in total disgrace.  
  
Rena: You're not getting away with this!  
  
The Pheonix soon started firing its multi particle beams in one big beam that crossed the Blaze's path. A ditch was soon made and the Blaze caught its foot right in it. The Blaze started to trip and it ended up falling right on its face. Salene banged her head against the controls, leaving her unconcious. While down, the Dark Falcon swooped down and grabbed the Blaze with its talons as Larry carried her back to Serpentine.  
  
Polta: What are you doing!?  
  
Larry: What you've done to us is unacceptable! I'm going to make sure what you did will never happen to anyone else again!  
  
Rena: We're going to take you out!  
  
The Dark Falcon was seen carrying the Black Blaze, who was roaring and trying to break free. Salene still layed unconcious, not knowing what was about to happen. The Dark Falcon soon released its talons, causing the Blaze to fall down somewhat of a high distance. Serpentine saw this and decided to charge at it as the Shadowfox's claw started to glow. Somewhere else up in the sky, the Pheonix was charging at the Blaze while its beak started charging up. Larry was turning around his Zoid the same time the wingcutters opened up and started glowing red.  
  
Polta: No!  
  
A white flash came and everything seemed to be in slowmotion. The Dark Falcon's red blade ran right through the Blaze's head and the Pheonix's multi particle beam ran right straight down the middle of the Blaze's head. Before the head started to split, the Shadowfox2 jumped into the air and ran its glowing claw into the cockpit. Salene was seen sleeping as the entire cockpit faded white.  
  
Polta couldn't believe what he has just seen. Larry, Rena and Serpentine have killed Salene and now she's been crushed in the burning cockpit under the foot of the Shadowfox2. Although it may have not been seen, a teardrop fell onto his clothes. The Shadowfox2 then faced him. Inside, you can see Serpentine giving a dirty look into Polta's visors. A tear soon ran down her eye as she gazed at what was going to happen.  
  
Polta: It wasn't suppose to be like this.. my dream..  
  
Serpentine: .. We all have to wake up sooner or later..  
  
Soon out of nowhere, a talon clawed into the Zoid's neck. And in that same second, the Dark Falcon flew away when teh Zaber's head started fell to the ground along with the rest of the body. In the broken down cockpit, Polta was seen laying on the controls unconcious. His visors were cracked and shattered and one of his closed eyes were exposed. It looked like as though blood was tearing down his cheek. Outside, the Shadowfox2 layed down and opened its cockpit as Serpentine jumped out and noticed the fire that she and the rest caused. Everything was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the fire. Confused with what to do now, she fell on her hands and knees as she started crying as she was circle above by the Dark Falcon and the Pheonix.  
  
Larry: .. The sad part is that there are some people who will never change..  
  
Rena: .. We should really help the others..  
  
Larry: .. What about Serpentine?  
  
Rena: .. I think she's had enough for today..  
  
The 2 Zoids soon went their seperate ways and left Serpentine with the damages of what she just couldn't avoid. She was left to cry, knowing that what she came for was nothing more than a dream, like Polta, seeing that his dreams of his ideals were proved to be nothing more than a dream.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Part III of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen?:  
  
*Fuma, Ryuji and Kyle will fight the Valentine Brothers!  
  
*JC, Kiyin, Joey and the Killa team fight Edylg and Jinryu!  
  
*Martin and Kelly fight Scott and Craig!  
  
*And many more unexpected surprises!  
  
Don't miss the next part!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	19. The Showdown: Chaotic Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Max: Yes.. Yes.. We updated. We're finally back to work.  
  
Pogi: What exactly were we doing for 2 months?  
  
Max: .. (grabs Pogi's 1000ft list and reads) .. Kenshin.. And we created some new OCs. Hopefully, we'll have them show up on some fics or something..  
  
???: (rises from Max's shadow) Best be a good one too.  
  
Max: (jumps really high from shock)  
  
Pogi: What are you doing here, Zenko?  
  
Zenko: Brita and I wanted to take a look around your work, now that we've been given privilaged life like you and Max.  
  
Pogi: Oh.. (reads 1000ft list) Anyway, we're trying our best to make another update, but I doubt it's gonna be soon.  
  
Zenko: Why's that?  
  
Max: (carried down by Brita) Enlighten us.  
  
Pogi: It says here, he's got to go to something for the next 5 days.  
  
Max: (reads list and bursts into laughter)  
  
Brita: What just happened? (reads list and scratches her head)  
  
Zenko: (reads list) What's this?  
  
Pogi: ... (reads list) .. You're gonnna have to ask the Author about that.  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere down the desert, the Trinity Liger, the Liger Zero X, the Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet ran towards the Valley of the Rarehertz. In all four cockpits, everyone punched a button, causing them to somehow get through the pulses.  
  
Sari: *These pulseguards should be of some help. Until then, I have to find him..*  
  
Chaos: Ok.. I think it's time for us to-  
  
Before Chaos could even say anything, the Silver Streak and the Crimson Comet went top speed to where the battle was being taken place. Not knowing what to do, the two Ligers followed. But before they could even catch up, a laser beam ran right into the ground, in front of the Trinity Liger's feet. Sari and Chaos looked up and found a Dark Horn.  
  
Jason: (pops up) Hello, Chaos. Looks like we get to fight again.  
  
Chaos: It looks like we have to fight Jason.  
  
Sari: This guy's no threat!  
  
The Liger Zero X pointed its blades straight at the Dark Horn and fired, but the Zoid dodged it by an inch and started running towards the Liger, eventually ramming into the LZX's sides.  
  
Chaos: Sari!  
  
Sari's Zoid was falling over onto its side and crashed into the ground. Chaos decided to fight back by firing its gun at the Dark Horn, who dodged that attack as well. Not knowing what else to do, Chaos decided to attack it head on. That was when the Trinity Liger looked over to the LZX, who just got up. Chaos then noticed that the LZX only had one blade on the side.  
  
Sari: Dammit! The Liger can't balance because the blade on its side broke off! There's no way I can slice him.  
  
Chaos: So you can't extend the blades... The least you can do is rest it onto your back and try shooting Jason still.  
  
Sari: Just because a blade is busted doesn't mean that I'm out!  
  
The Liger Zero X then started running at the Dark Horn as electricity flowed through the Zoid. Electricity soon flowed right out of the blade and ran right at the Dark Horn. But at the last minute, the Zoid dodged it. Pretty soon, out of nowhere, the Trinity Liger shot the ground the Dark Horn ran into, causing it to trip.  
  
Chaos: .. You know you owe me for that..  
  
Sari: Later. I'm gonna take out this guy!  
  
Jason: Not if I can do anything about it!  
  
The Dark Horn's gattling gun pointed at the ground and started shooting. Sari knew that she wasn't going to get shot so she kept on going, not knowing that the assault crawled onto her Liger's legs. As soon as the Liger could get into a good distance, the Liger Zero X jumped into the air for a pounce. But while in the air, the Dark Horn jumped up and crashed into the Liger's underside with its horn. The Liger began to scream as it was flung to the ground. Sari screamed as the Liger crashed right into the ground.  
  
Chaos: Let me take it from here!  
  
Jason: Are you done amusing me?  
  
Chaos: .. *It's no problem.. he's got a Dark Horn. I can take him out easily with the Liger.*  
  
The Trinity Liger soon bagan to run right at the Dark Horn as it gun started shooting blasts. Jason easily ran passed it. A smile was exposed in Jason's cockpit as he noticed that Chaos was behind him, shooting him with all he has. But because the Trinity Liger caught up with Jason, Chaos easily pounced on him.  
  
Chaos: Now we finish this!  
  
In Sari's cockpit, she looked at the battle and concentrated right at Jason and Chaos. She quickly nocited that Chaos had the upper hand. But quickly soon, something caught her eye. Just looking at these people fight widened her eyes. Meanwhile, the Dark Horn fell onto the floor and started to stand up. The Zoid roared into the sky as Jason stared at the Trinity Liger.  
  
Jason: You're good..  
  
Chaos: I have to say the same for you also. But I'm going to have to finish this.  
  
Jason: .. I agree.. Let's do this..  
  
Chaos: .. But before we continue.. why do you want all the power?  
  
Jason: ... It's destiny of domination and order that runs through my blood. Ever since I was taken in at 7, I have become one of the others. Maybe even better.... Chaos.. if only you could've stayed with us.. it's true about the strong leading and the weak having to follow orders..   
  
Chaos: ..   
  
The Dark Horn roared into the sky once more when the gattling gun started shooting rounds of bullets at the Trinity Liger. But the red Zoid was safe as it hid behind the energy shield. Knowing he was safe, Chaos started pushing the controls which made the Liger run forward. Jason smiled as he brought his Zoid into defense. Soon out of nowhere, blue electricity caught his attention as he found that his Dark Horn can't move at all. The boy's eyes widened as he looked down onto the eject. He quickly pounded onto it the same time the Trinity Liger ran right into the Dark Horn's cockpit.  
  
Chaos: .. Goodbye..  
  
In slowmotion, the Dark Horn flew and flipped into the sky as its horn slowly disintergrated into the sky. As it flew above, the Trinity Liger ran right under it, roaring in victory. The Liger soon stopped and turned arouned as it watched the Dark Horn fall and crash. Chaos just looked at what a mess he has created with Jason. Not knowing what else to do, he turned the Trinity Liger around.  
  
Chaos: Come on, Sari. Let's go..  
  
When Chaos turned around the Liger completely, he quickly noticed the blue electric surge that was coming his way. So he quickly dodged as the surge dug into the ground where he was standing. Confused, he looked towards the one bladed Liger Zero X. Inside, Sari looked like as though she was about to cry and snap at the same time. After a few seconds, he finally realized.  
  
Chaos: .. So now you know..  
  
Sari: I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
The Liger Zero X soon started to charged down at the Chaos's Trinity Liger, but he soon dodged right out of the way right before they made any impact at all. The Liger Zero X turned around at Chaos again as blue electricity flew around its body.  
  
Sari: If I knew it was you from the start, your body would've been left in the desert! You kept me from what I wanted!  
  
Chaos: .. It was for the better.  
  
Sari: YOU DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!  
  
The Liger Zero X roared into the air and ran right towards Chaos once again the same time its energy shield started up. Hesitating in what to do, he turned on his energy shield and just stood in his place. The 2 Ligers soon colided and the shields were neutralizing.  
  
Chaos: This isn't going to help the others at all! What about the others?  
  
Sari: I dont' care about the others!  
  
Chaos: (shocked) Then why did you lead us to the Valley of the Rarehertz?  
  
Sari: Haven't you figured it out by now!? I'm Sari Altail! I want revenge for what happened back then!  
  
Chaos: Altail?..  
  
The shields soon neutralized and the Liger Zero X ended up ramming into the Trinity Liger. The ramming caused the Red Liger to get knocked upwards and fall on its back. Then the dust cleared after being thrown in the air by the fall, Chaos was seen looking at the Trinity Liger who was walking up to him.  
  
Chaos: So you never wanted to save those 13?  
  
Sari: That's right! Someone works there for the Backdraft and the only way I can get to him is if I get someone to take out the defenses!  
  
Chaos: .. So that's when you found us.  
  
Sari: With how badly you wanted to rescue those hostages, I figured you'd be of some use! Didn't you remember what my reason was before the Demantis!?  
  
(flashback)  
  
Sari: .. (sighs) I had connections to one of the commanders. It was years ago. You see, he grabbed me and shoved me into a pod. I don't know what happened then.. I found myself in the desert and I wanted revenge on him so bad. I tried to take him out, but then someone stopped me..  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sari: And you knew is was you all along! You were playing with me the whole entire time! You think I would've forgotten about you completely!?  
  
Chaos: (gets his Liger up) I was hoping so..  
  
Sari: You don't know how pissed I am at you! Me killing you right now is like showing you mercy!  
  
Right before the Liger was about to say somehting, Sari quickly pounced at him with the LZX. But he dodged once again and tried shooting at where the enemy Zoid was. Sari dodged as well and aimed her blade at the Trinity Liger.  
  
Chaos: You're going to have to stop this!  
  
Sari: Stop is what I'll do. I'm going to put this story to rest!  
  
As soon as Sari yelled that out, the blade that rested on the Liger Zero X's shoulder fired a bolt of electricity at the Trinity Liger, who dodged it by an inch as it ran towards Sari. And with no other option left, Sari extended her blade and ran at Chaos.  
  
Chaos: You're crazy!  
  
Sari: (smiles) Time to take you out!  
  
Right at the point were they collided, Chaos quickly jumped into the air and quickly did what was left. A white flash soon came and in the brightness, you can see that 2 Ligers where passing by eachother. By the time the flash ended, the Trinity Liger landed and fell the same time one of its legs landed nearby. One other side, the Liger Zero X landed and fell onto the ground the same time its other blade fell to the ground. Sari was still consicous and tried moving her controls, but the system turned out to be frozen.  
  
Sari: NO!  
  
The cockpit soon opened and Sari jumped right out as she ran right to the Trinity Liger. Chaos soon opened up his cockpit and jumped onto the ground, where he faced Sari. As she walked up to him, things started to go through her mind.  
  
Sari: *I'll never forgive you for what you did!*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Everything then came to a flash and Sari fell onto the ground. She was just given a few more seconds before she faints as she looked up. Looking up, she sees a blonde boy with his Liger in the back. And then she fainted. Her perfect plan to get back at the commander was stopped by this guy.  
  
(flash)  
  
As she woke up, she found herself in bed at a nearby hospital and was badly injured. As she looked around, she looked up into the TV and saw a match. As she watched, anger flowed through her veins.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sari: *You tricked me into being your friend! You tricked me into thinking I can just forget about this!*  
  
(flashback)  
  
And with that, JC extended his fist to the fire, and his teammates covered it with their hands. Leena joined in along with Anne and the Tasker sisters. Naomi did it as well and Serpentine decided. Martin sighed and placed his hand in as well right before Chaos's hand ran into Sari's. The both of them started coldly into eachother.  
  
Chaos: Ladies first.  
  
Sari then smiled a bit as she placed her hand onto the pile. And that was when Chaos did as well.   
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sari: *You tried to make me look like a complete idiot! You embarassed me, trying to prove that you can beat me in anything!*  
  
(flashback)  
  
That was when the Gunguyarados flipped and shot the ground with its beam cannon, tripping the Liger Zero X. The Copper Demon laughed and got the Zoid back into its upright position as he saw that the Trinity Liger was running up to it. The Gunguyarados then raised altitude and dodged the Trinity Liger's assault.  
  
Chaos: Damn, this guy's fast..  
  
Chaos kept on fighting the flying Zoid while Sari tried getting up, seeing what's happening between Chaos and the Gunguyarados. The Liger Zero X then just stood there and Sari was looking at Chaos, who was fighting the enemy who shot her down. She then started thinking of something, but it didn't seem to be important to her now.   
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sari: *You were the one I swore revenge upon. I should've killed you when I had that chance to and you knew it!*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Chaos: ... Can I ask you something?  
  
Sari: You already did.  
  
Chaos: What are you going to do when you find the one you're looking for?  
  
Sari just stood there, thinking about what she was to do once she finds the person she so wanted revenge on.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sari: .. *But even though..*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Chaos: Sari!  
  
Sari's Zoid was falling over onto its side and crashed into the ground. Chaos decided to fight back by firing its gun at the Dark Horn, who dodged that attack as well. Not knowing what else to do, Chaos decided to attack it head on.  
  
Chaos: The least you can do is rest it onto your back and try shooting Jason still.  
  
The Liger Zero X then started running at the Dark Horn as electricity flowed through the Zoid. Electricity soon flowed right out of the blade and ran right at the Dark Horn. But at the last minute, the Zoid dodged it. Pretty soon, out of nowhere, the Trinity Liger shot the ground the Dark Horn ran into, causing it to trip.  
  
Chaos: .. You know you owe me for that..  
  
The Dark Horn's gattling gun pointed at the ground and started shooting. Sari knew that she wasn't going to get shot so she kept on going, not knowing that the assault crawled onto her Liger's legs. As soon as the Liger could get into a good distance, the Liger Zero X jumped into the air for a pounce. But while in the air, the Dark Horn jumped up and crashed into the Liger's underside with its horn. The Liger began to scream as it was flung to the ground. Sari screamed as the Liger crashed right into the ground.  
  
Chaos: Let me take it from here!  
  
In Sari's cockpit, she looked at the battle and concentrated right at Jason and Chaos. She quickly nocited that Chaos had the upper hand. But quickly soon, something caught her eye. Just looking at these people fight widened her eyes. The Dark Horn roared into the sky once more when the gattling gun started shooting rounds of bullets at the Trinity Liger. But the red Zoid was safe as it hid behind the energy shield. Knowing he was safe, Chaos started pushing the controls which made the Liger run forward. Jason smiled as he brought his Zoid into defense. Soon out of nowhere, blue electricity caught his attention as he found that his Dark Horn can't move at all. The boy's eyes widened as he looked down onto the eject. He quickly pounded onto it the same time the Trinity Liger ran right into the Dark Horn's cockpit. In slowmotion, the Dark Horn flew and flipped into the sky as its horn slowly disintergrated into the sky. As it flew above, the Trinity Liger ran right under it, roaring in victory. The Liger soon stopped and turned arouned as it watched the Dark Horn fall and crash. Chaos just looked at what a mess he has created with Jason. Not knowing what else to do, he turned the Trinity Liger around.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Chaos looked straightforward as Sari quickly walked up to him. By the time both of them met up face to face, Sari quickly tried thowing a punch right at Chaos's face. But the mercenary quickly caught her fist as he noticed that she fell onto her knees. A few teardrops soon fell onto the ground.  
  
Sari: (silently) Why.. you jerk...  
  
Chaos: .. Why what?  
  
Sari: ... Why did you protect me?.. You knew I wanted to kill you...  
  
Chaos: ..  
  
Sari: .. I hate you....  
  
Chaos couldn't exactly say. He stood there with Sari's fist in his grip as he watched her sob onto the ground. He soon looked at the Liger Zero X and the Trinity Liger. He knew the both of them were longer of any use in this battle. He only hoped that the hostages are saved and that Altail is brought to justice for Sari.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Part III of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen?:  
  
*Serpentine will fight Larry, Rena, Salene and Polta!  
  
*Fuma, Ryuji and Kyle will fight the Valentine Brothers!  
  
*JC, Kiyin, Joey and the Killa team fight Edylg and Jinryu!  
  
*Martin and Kelly fight Scott and Craig!  
  
*And many more unexpected surprises!  
  
Don't miss the next part!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	20. The Showdown: Blood and Speed

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Pogi: (comes into room and looks off 1000ft list) What the!? This isn't suppose to be like this!? Sorry, people. It just came to me that this chapter is incomplete (blushes and rubs back of his neck) Think you can hold? Thanks. (grabs chapter and leaves after Maria walks in)  
  
Maria: .. What was that?  
  
Pogi: (comes back and lays down new and improved chapter) Done.. At least I hope it's done..  
  
Maria: Aren't you and Max suppose to be on vacation?  
  
Pogi: I didn't wanna keep the readers waiting.. Besides, they were about to see an incomplete chapter here.  
  
Maria: Aw. That's sweet.  
  
Pogi: I'm just doing what I think's right... What are YOU doing here?  
  
Maria: Max said I need exposure to FF.N, so I have to give an intro to the chapter.  
  
Pogi: (reads list) We don't see any problems with that. Go ahead.  
  
Maria: Thanks. (winks) Here's the next chapter of the Showdown!  
  
************************************  
  
Somewhere up in the sky, the Raynos tried all its best to dodge the missiles the Stormsworder kept launching. Skyhigh tried all he could to dodge the shots, knowing that his only way of defeatig Chakra were the others down below.  
  
Skyhigh: I could really use some help here!  
  
Chakra: I'm starting to get a little tired of this. I don't know why I'm keeping you around like this.  
  
Anne: (pops up) Then why don't you fight me!?  
  
Chakra looked out her window and found that the Mystic Horse was flying right up to the Stormsworder with its energy shield. Right before the Mystic Horse crashed the underside, the Stormsworder quickly went to the side, dodging the attack.  
  
Chakra: That was close.. next time I become careless, I could end up dead.  
  
Somewhere down below, all the other Zoids were helping shooting the Stormsworder. Lineback was being carried into the Guardian Force Whale King by Stoller and Magpie. Soon after, Magpie quickly went to the main control room and contacted Leena, Chris, Naomi, Omari, Kirkland, Dave and Harry.  
  
Magpie: I think we should retreat now.  
  
Omari: What do you mean!? They need out help!  
  
Magpie: I'm sorry, but you'll only be in the way if you stay any longer. From what I see here, Anne has everything under control.  
  
Leena: .. Let's go then. We have to go find the others.  
  
The Gunsniper stopped firing and walked up to the Whale King. Naomi's Gunsniper stopped too, knowing that she was of no more help. Chris soon followed along with Dave. It has soon come to Harry and the others that they can't do anything else. So they widthdrew into the Whale King. Magpie pushed into the controls and the Mouth started closing.  
  
Magpie: I hope you make it out alive.  
  
The Whale King soon floated into the sky and took off to the next destination. But before they left, a black Zoid flew right passed it. The figure soon emitted an energy shield and crashed right through the Stormsworder, causing it's combat system to freeze and go into turbulance. The figure soon passed through and Chakra regained control while Skyhigh and Anne just sat in their cockpit, not knowing what just happened.  
  
Chakra: Dammit! I can't take them on now! I have to retreat to Altail before this gets ugly!  
  
The Stormsworder soon flew to another part of the field, leaving the others. Not knowing what else to do, the Mystic Horse decided to follow, leaving the Raynos with the Whale King. The Horse Zoid's wings extended and flew out of site as her image appeared onto the Skyhigh's cockpit.  
  
Skyhigh: Where are you going!? You need to wait for us!  
  
Anne: I'll follow her to find the hostages. You stay put with the others!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The 2 Lightning Team Saix were running down to the KG as soon as possible to hopefully find who the hostages. But before they could even get to there, smoke started rising from the ground, causing Kelly and Martin to become lost in it.  
  
Martin: .. What the?  
  
Kelly: Martin! 2 Zoids are nearby.  
  
Martin: Who?  
  
Scott: (pops up) Hello Martin. I didn't think I'd see you again.  
  
Martin: Scott! I knew it would be you.  
  
Scott: Oh it's not just me...  
  
Scott's window soon closed and the smokescreen started to clear. The Streak and the Comet looked around to find that the 2 Zoids were about to expose themselves. One of them was the Bearfighter with the Liger Blades. But the other one, to Martin and Kelly's surprise, was the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Kelly: The Shadow Hell Saix!?  
  
Martin: .. Craig...  
  
Inside the cockpit of the Shadow Hell Saix, Craig sat inside, quiet and spirit-broken as he looked down in the shadows. He then looked up with looks of regret as he stared at the Silver Streak. Everything was silent and all 3 Saix looked at eachother and the Bearfighter.  
  
Martin: Craig.. How could you do this?  
  
Scott: (laughs) He didn't have a choice. We broke him down just to do our bidding.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Somewhere, in the dark rooms of the Whale King, Craig was punched by Scott and fell to the ground. The young boy quickly got pissed and got up as we wiped the blood away from his mouth. Soon after, Edylg whacked Craig in the side with the other side of his sword, so he wouldn't get cut. As soon as he was about to punch Scott, he heard the gun being loaded. He quickly looked over and found Jason, holding Vega by the neck and pointing a gun directly to his head. After seeing what was about to happen, Scott punched him blank in the face. The impact caused him to fly back to Edylg, who allowed Craig to pass by. But by the time he flew right passed the swordsman, the used his other side of the sword to whack the Thunderwave in the stomach.  
  
Vega: Craig!  
  
The Thunderwave screamed in agony as blood flew out of his mouth. His head soon banged into the floor. The 3 other Genesis members looked downward and saw that Craig was about to get up. The young boy soon smiled as he weakily got up.  
  
Craig: (chuckles) You wouldn't... He's too important.. He can pilot that Beserk Fury..  
  
Edylg: You're cockiness shows that you know alot about you..  
  
Jason: .. And nothing about us...  
  
Craig was looking at Jason, who soon pointed the gun directly at Craig's chest. Afraid of what was about to happen, he was absolutely unaware of Edylg in the back. The last thing Craig knew was the eyes widening on Vega's face.   
  
Vega: BEHIND YOU!  
  
Craig: Wha- (eyes widen)  
  
In slow motion, a bullet escaped the gun and ran right through the skin of Craig's right shoulder. The bullet stuck in there and blood spilled right out. Craig quickly reacted by grabbing his hand into his shoulder  
  
and picked out the burning bullet. After he threw it to the ground, he tried to cover the gushing blood. He soon turned around to see that Edylg had a gun in his hand as well.  
  
Edylg: You know.. Vega IS more skilled than you. So why have you around?  
  
Scott: We can save you if you can only do what we want.  
  
Craig: (looks at his shoulder) Go suck on Altail's-  
  
Vega: Forget it, Craig! Just do it...  
  
Craig: But why!? Don't you see that we're being forced to kill people!?  
  
Vega: If you refuse.. They'll kill you.  
  
Craig: (smirks) At least I know I'll go out with a bang and knowing that these bitches can't punch at all.  
  
Jason: As said before: It shows that you know nothing about us..  
  
The door soon opened and Salene walked in with Rena, who was being choked with her hands and with a knife to her neck. Seeing this gave a shock to both Vega AND Craig. It soon then came that they meant business when they nocited a piece of white cloth tightly wrapped around Rena's wrist. He was soon seen on his knees and with his right hand to the ground and with his left covering his wound.  
  
Scott: Do it and we can heal that wound.  
  
Rena: No Craig!  
  
Salene: You shut up! (lightly pushes the knife to Rena's neck)  
  
Scott: So what's it going to be?  
  
Craig: .. (starts crying and wipes away his tears) .. Who is it?  
  
Scott: (smiles) It's funny of how small of a world this is... I remember watching one of your many Zoid battles with a certain .. Martin Niar.  
  
Craig: .. You're crazy.. Ass stalkin..  
  
Edylg: (loads gun) Not another word..  
  
Scott: You seem to be rivals in terms of Saix... His Silver Lightning Saix against your Shadow Hell Saix would really make him happy. (smiles)  
  
Craig: .. *Hell..*...  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Scott: And he knows that he should perform at his very best. For as you see. We still have the satellites.. And we can hit anyone of our choice..  
  
Kelly: You'll never get away with this..  
  
Scott: .. I did..  
  
Martin: .. I don't believe this..  
  
Scott: It's the hard coldness of reality, Martin. Believe what you want, but what you see is absolute truth.  
  
Martin: Have you forgotten that you're tormenting your own brother.. And Craig.. It wasn't you're choice to be this way.. But I'll take out Scott no matter what.  
  
The Silver Streak soon aimed its blades at Scott. But before he could start shooting, the Hell Saix shot the ground Martin's Lightning Saix was standing near. Martin soon looked at Craig and took notice at that he did that intentionally.  
  
Craig: ... * I'm sorry..*..  
  
The Hell Saix soon started to spread a smokescreen all over the field as it went into stealth mode. Martin and Kelly looked into their radars for any sound trace and found that every round had 2 enemy Zoids in different places.  
  
Martin: (punches controls) Dammit! They know about the sonars!  
  
Kelly: Scott must've forced that strategy out of Craig.. But Scott has a slow Zoid..  
  
Martin: Yeah... We can just go for him first by seeing which one of the enemies is the least scattered..  
  
And with that, Martin and Kelly looked down onto their radars and found out where Scott was. And with that, both Saix started to shoot onto the enemy Zoid. Scott's cockpit was being attacked by the laser cannons as he quickly looked at Craig's screen.  
  
Scott: You know what to do.  
  
Craig: ...  
  
And with that, the Shadow Hell Saix aimed its double vulcan guns at the source of the assault and started to fire at it. While assaulting, he noticed that the Silver Streak started running to the Bearfighter at top speed while the Crimson Comet shielded itself from the lasers. The Hell Saix soon looked at the Bearfighter, who was standing upstraight, knowing that the job was going to be done. Then out of nowhere, the Streak jumped right at the Bearfighter with its blades up. But before they could hit, the Bearfighter knocked it out of the way with its energy shield.  
  
Scott: Craig.. You better be ready to protect me next time or else!  
  
Craig looked at the Streak, who was lying on the smokey floor, thinking hard until he noticed something from the smoke. The Shadow Hell Saix soon jumped out of the way a split second before the Crimson Comet ran right through. Also, at the same time, Craig's vulcan guns shot the Comet's Zoid right in the right leg. Kelly noticed soon after.  
  
Kelly: Shit!  
  
The Saix soon crashed onto its right side and eventually became knocked out. Inside, Kelly's right side was bleeding a little bit as her unconcious body just laid there. Martin got his Saix up when he figured out about Kelly's downfall. He knew he had a slim chance in beating both Scott and Craig.  
  
Martin: ... No..  
  
Scott: You see, Martin! You have absolutely no chance in winning! You lost!  
  
Martin: .. So how does it feel like having someone better than you to do your dirty work?  
  
Scott: What did you say!  
  
Martin: Now I see why you wanted Craig to do the work for you. You're too weak and you knew that I can beat you. So you got someone like Craig to do your work.  
  
Scott: You're a fool! I'm stronger than Craig AND you combined! Craig's here obviously just to amuse me once you are defeated!  
  
Martin: Why don't you prove it by defeating me now?  
  
Scott: Pleasure comes out even more with patience.  
  
Martin: That's enough with your pathetic excuses! What's the reason you decided to stay with the Backdraft all these years!?  
  
Scott: Because of the power we are about to obtain once we're done with you and the Guardian Force!  
  
Martin: Because you were scared! You couldn't hold enough responsibility to support our family, so you ran away and joined them! You can never do anything by yourself!  
  
Scott: Shut up!  
  
Martin: I'm not done speaking my mind yet, Scott! I have never thought a day like this would come.. where one of our own has to depart from this world.. But to you.. I guess the only one who stays standing is the one who has Craig... You make him sound like he's property!.. You never thought about anyone else but yourself.. you think everything in the world has to go your way.. You never think about anyone else's opinions.. And I personally think you have to be stopped.  
  
Scott: .. I'm not by myself you know.. I have many others who have the same ideals as me. Some of which you may have met before... Craig thought the same with us too. He was once a Backdraft member.  
  
Martin: .. He'd never stoop that low. Unlike you.. he cares..  
  
Scott: I've heard enough! I'm going to take you out if its the last thing I do! Craig! Get over there and take out Martin!  
  
Nothing happened. All there was to see was the Streak and the Bearfighter. Scott had absolutely no idea where Craig was in the smoke and was starting to wonder if he was thinking about what Martin said. Pretty soon, the field stared to become coverd in smoke again.   
  
Scott: (chuckles) You see, Martin? It doesn't matter anyway, because what matters in the end is power!  
  
Somewhere in the smoke, Craig was looking down, thinking about all the things Martin has said. Then out of nowhere, he noticed that a certain flying Zoid was flying above his head. Onto the screen came Rena's face with some happy news.  
  
Rena: What are you doing Craig? Go and kick some ass!  
  
Craig: ....  
  
Rena: They can't use the satellites at all, we can fight them now!  
  
Craig just sat there as his sad frown grew gradually into a smirk, which then grew into a giant smile. While the smoke filled the entire place, Martin and Scott were waiting for whatever was going to happen to them. Then out of nowhere, lasers started shooting down at the Bearfighter. Scott managed to block it out though.  
  
Scott: *The little bastard!*  
  
Craig was relieved to know that he's no longer under Genesis's control. And now he has the freedom to do what he wants. Martin's face popped up in Craig's cockpit, which ended up in them staring at eachother for a while. As they looked at eachother, smiles started growing on their faces as they both looked towards the Red and Black Bearfighter.  
  
Scott: (grr) You could've had all the power.. But you turn it down for the weak!? Then I'm going to have to kill you off once and for all!  
  
Martin: Not while I'm around!  
  
While the smoke kept filling the field, the Streak ran right passed the Bearfighter, causing a sonic boom to knock his brother over. Scott had "pissed off" all over his face as he got this Zoid up, only to have Craig run past him and knock him over with another sonic boom. Craig couldn't be anymore happier in this kind of situation.  
  
Scott: That's it! I'm done playing around with them!  
  
The Bearfighter got up and searched around for any Saix running around the smoke. He found nothing and began to become frustrated. Somewhere in the smoke, he found a moving shadow, giving away that it was a Saix.  
  
Scott: I got you!  
  
Scott turned his Bearfighter to that direction and started shooting from its blades. The figure soon fell to the ground, leaving the target open for Scott to do as he wished. He soon opened his blades and started running at the shot down Zoid. But at that same moment, the figure disappeared and his right blade broke apart. From what he saw outiside, the Claw of the Hellsaix Strike Laser Clawed it.  
  
Scott: .. Craig...  
  
In the Shadow Hell Saix's cockpit, Craig was seen smiling, as the smoke started clearing up. Up in the sky, the Pheonix was flying down as a blast of mini particle beam ran to one target: the Bearfighter. Seeing what was about to happen, Scott quickly dodged the attack, only to find that his other blade is cut off.  
  
Scott: Dammit!  
  
Martin: Did you forget that you're fighting me also?  
  
As soon as Scott heard that, lasers started firing at his sides. Forgetting that his blades are broken, he quickly turned on his energy shield. But as soon as he remembered what happened to his blades, he quickly noticed that his shield protected him from the assault. He looked at his sides and noticed that part of his blades where still conected. Knowing they were worthless now, he decided to use all his energy into the shield he has.  
  
Martin: It looks like we're gong to have to take him out now.  
  
Rena: If that's what we're going to have to do, then so be it.  
  
Scott: I'm going to take all of you out!  
  
Scott started running up to the Zoids that were running up at him. The Pheonix's beak started forming a charged particle beam and Martin turned on his energy shield as they began to crash. Martin soon pressed the acceleration button, instantly crashing his shield into Scott's.  
  
Scott: What good do you think that would do?  
  
Martin: Haven't you forgetten my trumpcard?  
  
Scott: What!?  
  
Out of nowhere, someone pressed 2 buttons at the same time. The Silver Streak's energy shield soon faded and in front of Scott's face was the Shadow Hell Saix. In slowmotion, the Streak's blades extended and ran right at the Bearfighter, who was followed by the Pheonix. Scott grew scared, looking at what was happening to him and only hoped the shield would hold out. He said power was everything, and it looks as though he wasn't worthy enough to obtain it. That was when he heard Craig's voice.  
  
Craig: (pops up) Go suck on Altail's-  
  
But it was too late. A giant flash came and the only thing that faded into the light was the scared look on Scott's face. Outside, the Shadow Hell Saix's glowing claw stomped down on the Bearfighter's head the same time the Streak's blades ran through it. As soon as both Saix ran past the enemy Zoid, the multi particle beams ran through the cockit as it flew with the other Zoids. A giant explosion soon filled the field and faded a few seconds later.  
  
Kelly's eyes soon opened to the dark cockpit she sees right now. Everything was quiet and she wanted to know what was going on. She soon opened her cockpit to see that the entire place was cleared of smoke. It is also to her knowledge that with her was Magpie, Stoller, Chris, Leena, Naomi, Chaos and Serpentine.  
  
Magpie: Good. You're OK. You just need some first aid.  
  
Kelly: .. What happened to Martin?  
  
Chaos: He's going to find the hostages. He told us that he's with one of them already.  
  
Stoller: And Serpentine said that Larry Champ is free as well. So we basically only have to save 10 more hostages.  
  
Kelly: We can't do much now can we..  
  
Magpie: .. You're Zoids are broken down and you'll only get in the way.. I'm sorry..  
  
Chaos: All we can do is hope that they're going to make it.  
  
A few minutes later, the Guardian Force Whale King flew into the sky and to the next destination. And some other point, the Pheonix flew to some place with the Silver Streak on one side and the Shadow Hell Saix on the other side. Rena was seen in her cockpit with a serious look on her face as she looked forward to where they were going. Craig and Martin were looking forward too, aware of what dangers lie ahead of them.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Part IV of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen?:  
  
*Fuma, Ryuji and Kyle will fight the Valentine Brothers!  
  
*JC, Kiyin, Joey and the Killa team fight Edylg and Jinryu!  
  
*And many more unexpected surprises!  
  
Don't miss the next part!  
  
************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	21. The Showdown: Duties of the Masters

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind: 

Author: Everyone talks like this.

Everyone thinks like this.

(and everyone does stuff like this)

(authors note: except if I do this)

this is where bits of a song come along

-also this is were text messeging is at-

* * *

The King Gojulas started roaring straight into the sky as the thunder struck into the air. Everywhere Evan looked, there was a Genesis Zoid. He had to destroy them all. He locked onto almost all the Zoids he saw surround him and fired blasts that created craters on the ground. Somewhere down below, a certain Genosaurer looked right up at the backside while its feet clamped onto the ground. 

Fuma: It's time to take down this threat once and for all.

Michael: (pops up) If you wanna know, your biggest threat is right behind you.

In about a split second, the Genosaurer jumped right up into the air as soon as 2 giant beams ran through it. The Genosaurer soon landed and faced where the beam came from, only to end up finding the Leomaster. Fuma then turned around to see that the Snipe Master, equipped with an Omni-missile unit, was standing right next to the Zoid's head.

Jimmy: (pops up) You're under arrest for kidnapping and murder.

Michael: Are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have to take you by force?

Somewhere in the sky, the Gunguyarados flew straight down and across the heads of the 3 Zoids. The Genosaurer locked onto the ground while the Leomaster and the Snipe Master tried to keep their balance. They looked around to find a Black Blade Liger.

Jimmy: Is it too late to assume to be by force?

Michael: Let's just take them down.

Jimmy: Whoo! The Valentine Bros. and their Master Zoids against the... other guys.

Michael started things off by firing half of the side missiles at all 3 of the enemies. The Copper Demon dodged it, seeing that it was going to be just like the last time they fought. Kyle was trying to run away from the missiles with the energy shield on, but the missiles aimed for him ended up crashing from behind. The Genosaurer just stood there and took in the damage, only to be slightly injured.

Copper: It shouldn't be that hard.. We've outnumbered them..

Fuma: Never underestimate the Guardian Force. Especially with pilots and Zoids like those 2.

And with that said, the Genosaurer locked its feet straight into the ground. The hatches on its tail then started to open as the mouth opened out, causing a particle charge to happen. Jimmy noticed that the particle beam was heading towards Michael and that the Gunguyarados was flying straight at Michael's backside. Knowing what was about to happen, Jimmy quickly fired a pair of missiles at the Zoid's head. The Copper Demon twirled around, but ended up slightly damaged.

Copper: Damn it!

Jimmy: I think that should teach you a thing or 2.

Then out of nowhere, gunshots ran into the Snipe Master's side. As soon as the Snipe Master took balance, Jimmy glanced around to see that the Black Blade Liger was running up at him with its blades out and running at him.

Kyle: Time to take you out!

Jimmy: .. Omni missile unit!

All the missiles started blasting around everywhere. Kyle started to panic and started to activate the energy shield, but it was too late. The missiles blasted the Blade Liger in mostly all places possible. In the end, the Liger fell on its side, with a broken blade on its left. In the cockpit, Kyle noticed that the window of the cockpit broke and orange glass was scattered all over the cockpit. His face had blood running down from his forehead.

Kyle: .. Damn...

The Genosaurer's mouth fired the blast straight at Michael's Leomaster, but the beam was blocked by the energy shield that stood in front of the Guardian Force member. Michael checked his AI system for any strategy at all, but the only thing he could think of was cutting off the footlock. He then got an idea. Soon someone popped into his radar.

Michael: What's this?

Larry: (pops up) I want to help.

Michael: You're not suppose to be here! You could be killed on the spot!

Larry: So be it.

And with nothing else said, the Genosaurer looked up, only having to see the Dark Falcon's figure fly down from the sky. Fuma's face widened, knowing that Larry was going against her. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly launched a claw at the incoming Zoid. But she quickly lost aim when the Leomaster rammed right into her with its energy shield.

Michael: I'll take it from here! You can go help with the Dragon Zoid!

Larry: Are you sure?

Michael: My Zoid's built to specifically fight the Genosaurer. You can go ahead!

And with that said, the Dark Falcon flew right out of the seen and entered a new one, where the Snipe Master and the Gunguyarados were fighting. Meanwhile, the Snipe Master looked up to see that the Gunguyarados was flying around, trying to dodge the seeking missiles. Jimmy took advantage of it and jettisoned the missile unit. Soon after, the Snipe Master roared into the sky and went into sniper mode. The tail soon pointed to the Gunguyarados who was still flying around.

Copper: There's no way I'm going down that easily!

The bullet soon ran off the rifle and ran right through the sky and right by the Gunguyarados' front side. The Copper Demon soon laughed out loud, seeing that Jimmy's predictions were incorrect. The Zoid soon accelerated down the sky and turned at lower altitude.

Jimmy: Damn this..

Copper: I'm gonna finish you off now!

But before that happened, the Dark Falcon crossed the Zoid's path, causing a sonic boom to set it off track. After slowly making a crash landing, the Copper Demon looked up to confirm his suspicions that it was the Dark Falcon.

Copper: No! That means they know!

Jimmy: .. Who are you? This is a Guardian Force assignment.

Larry: (pops up) I want to help.

WE: (pops up) Same goes for me!

Larry and Jimmy quickly looked up to see that up in the sky, their radars detected the Raven Xcel coming down from the sky. Inside, the Wild Eagle was flying down along with Ori by his side. The Copper Demon was furious, seeing that this isn't going to be easy, having to fight a Guardian Force member and 2 others.

Ori: Ok, Jamie. Don't forget that we're in a life and death situation. Please don't get us hurt.

WE: Why would I wanna hurt a little lady like you?

Ori: (blushes) Just do it and help these guys out!

WE: And you said I should've gone for the hostages.

Larry: We can be of some good use. I once almost defeated the Liger Zero with this Zoid.

WE: And I'm just Hella good!

Jimmy: .. Are you willing to lay your lives on the line for this?

WE: I just wanna battle!

Larry: I wouldn't be any happier.

Jimmy: .. Fine then.. Let's take him out then..

Copper: (smirks) No problem. I can still take you out!

The Gunguyarados soon started flying up to the sky and started shooting who he thought was the weakest, the Wild Eagle. Thinking he could win, he started dodging the blasts with ease and used its vulcan gun right at the Copper Demon.

Copper: (smirks) Even WITH a Zoid I haven't seen before, you're so predictable!

The Copper Demon dodged all of the bullets with ease and the Gunguyarados roared in absolute ridicule. Both Zoids soon passed eachother, but out of the blue, a bullet was running right up to the Gunguyarados's cockpit. Seeing this at the corner of his eye, he quickly flew straight down and the bullet flew past it by an inch.

Jimmy: Damn... I almost had him!

Copper: You actually thought that something like that was going to defeat me!

Larry: You haven't seen the entire strategy.

As the Genesis Zoid flew down, the Dark Falcon's wing unleased its red glowing wingcutters and charged right at the enemy. Before anything happened, the Copper Demon's eyes quickly changed and looked like as if he has no idea what's going on. The Dark Falcon soon flew by and the Genesis Zoid's arm fell onto the ground. After a few seconds, the Copper Demon went back to being focused and started following the Dark Falcon.

Copper: You think that's going to stop me so easily! Wait until I take you down!

WE: Wait until we get in!

The Gunguyarados looked the other way to see that he was being followed by the Wild Eagle. The lasers started firing and the Genesis member kept dodging the assault with ease. Ori and the Wild Eagle didn't know what to do when they noticed the Gunguyarados looped over them.

Ori: He's behind us!

WE: I got him!

The vulcan gun quickly turned around, but the Zoid already fired a blast under its wing, causing the Raven Xcel to somewhat get damaged during the whole thing. Down below, Jimmy knew he was of no use. He soon got out a cell and started dailing down for someone.

Jimmy: Come on.. Someone's gotta pick it up.. General! I need backup right here now! I need Maria!.. She's still in space right?

General: (on the other line) No, Private. Her mission's complete, but from what I see here, her ship crashed landed into a place nearby. I'm sending for backup as we speak.

Jimmy: .. Damn.. What about Magpie?

General: From what she's telling me, she's helping out some casualties and is also finding the hostages with some allies.

Jimmy: .. Joey!

General: Juturn just hasn't answered back. We can't possibly recruit more Guardians in time.

Jimmy: .. Then we're just stuck with these guys..

Meanwhile in the sky, the enemy Zoid continued in constantly shooting its beam cannon right at Ori and the Wild Eagle. Each beam kept missing, but keeps getting more accurate. The Demon was trying his best to get an accurate shot, but he just couldn't cut it. In a split second, the enemy looked up as he tried his best to tilt the Gunguyarados. The Dark Falcon was above it and was trying to grab it with its talons.

Copper: Do you even care that the satellites might blow up innocent people?

Larry: Do you care that you can't lie at all?

The Gunguyarados started to lessen altitude, making itself safe from anymore damage from the Dark Falcon. The Copper Demon's cold psycotic face soon turned attention to the Raven Xcel, who was coming right at him.

The King Gojulas roared into the sky once more and aimed at the running Genesis members. But all of them were running around, unable to have a perfect target. But before any could be locked on, the KG started roaring. Evan had no idea what was happening until he realized the KG's left leg was partly sliced, but not all the way through. Evan looked through to find the Red Blade Liger.

Suna: It's time to take down this King Gojulas. I am small, but I have speed.

Evan: A Blade Liger.. If I'm not careful, I could be done for. Even WITH the King Gojulas.

The King Gojulas soon started to step on the Blade Liger, but the assault was easily dodged. The Red Blade Liger started shooting up into the cockpit. Evan noticed the damage that he was taking. Even though the damage was little, he knew he had to take out the enemy. In the Liger's cockpit, Suna looked up at her opponent. She knew she was no match against someone like the King Gojulas, being that she was the most inexperienced of the group.

Suna: Where's help when you need it?.. I shouldn't worry at all.. I have the blades..

Before she did anything at all, something came into her mind. A flash came over her and images of her fight at the Valley of Heroes appeared. Soon she realized that the King Gojulas was roaring into the sky, giving her the opportunity she needed.

Suna: It's showtime!

The KG's leg started rising the same time the Liger ran towards it. But instead of running at the rising leg, Suna went right for the leg that was keeping it up. As soon as Evan noticed what was happening, the Gojulas screamed in pain. Looking off the information given by the system's AI, Evan knew that the damage was coming from teh KG's legs.

Evan: I can see here that I can't beat the Liger close range. I need help... (presses a few buttons) Michael?

Evan didn't get any respond because meanwhile, the Leomaster had its paw on the Genosaurer's head. Things turned around as the enemy Zoid somehow bit its paw and hurled it to the ground. As Michael got up, he started bleeding from his head. In Fuma's cockpit, she was bleeding as well. Both pilots stared hard from their long and hard battle.

Fuma: Damn.. The Genosaurer's taking alot of damage from him. I don't know if I can keep this up.

Michael: This(wipes off blood) It seems that we're not going anywhere with this.

Fuma: I think so also.. Let's finish this off once and for all.

Michael: Let's... But let me ask you something.. Why are you doing this? What's the reason for you to do all this?

Fuma: .. I'm a loyal member to the Backdraft group. I'm to do what I'm told.

Michael: But don't you think that kidnapping and killing innocent people is that of a bad idea?

Fuma: ..

The Gunguyarados turned on its side as the Raven Xcel passed right through it. Then it turned on its other side as the Dark Falcon nosedived throught with its wingcutters extended. While flying, the Gunguyarados found itself being followed by both bird Zoids.

WE: Will you ever realize that there's no point in going on.

Larry: You're obviously outnumbered in numbers and skill. Consdider giving up now.

Copper: ARE YOU MOCKING ME?

The Copper Demon pulled his controls backwards, causing his Zoid to fly high into the sky and right into the clouds. Before Larry and the Wild Eagle tried looking into their radars, the Gunguyarados somehow appeared right behind them, firing a heavy beam straight at the 2 Zoids.

WE: What the?

Larry: No!

Ori: (screams)

The King Gojulas roared into the air in pain the same time the Red Blade Liger ran right through it. Evan's Zoid was just getting ugly because of its disadvantage. All readings show that the King Gojulas is heavily damaged.

Evan: I don't believe this. How could this be..

Suna: Things are starting to go well for me.

In the cockpit of the King Gojulas, Evan was looking for every alternative he could find, but none were of avail. Frustrated in his realization of the inevitable defeat, his eyes began to flash silver. That was when he only found one option left. He smashed a red button nearby, thus causing the King Gojulas to roar into the sky helplessly as all bullets and missiles launch in all directions, aiming at the Red Blade Liger and everything within Suma's radius.

Suna: No!

Suna tried all her best to get the Red Blade Liger to move. But while getting out of there, the firearms hit its target. Evan saw all this from his window and sighed in somewhat of relief. He soon tried to go help the others, but then constant beeping started coming from Evan's AI. Evan looked and noticed that his Zoid was out of commission. All the damage and all the fighting has tired itself out.

Evan: No! I need to stop them.

Michael: Before we go on. I want you to consider this whole thing. You're letting people be killed for what?

Fuma: .. The count's grandson.. I doesn't matter anyway. I'm just doing what I'm told to do..

Michael: Do you really want to do this at all? Do you enjoy this at all? .. It's sad that you've never thought any of this, and yet you're still willing to let this go.

Fuma: Shut up and let's finish this! I'm needed elsewhere.

Michael: And I'm needed also. But first you know that I have to take you out.

Fuma: JUST GO!

The footlocks slammed onto the ground and the airvents opened as the cannon popped out of the Genosaurer's mouth. On the other side, Michael's energy shield activated the same time the Leomaster roared. The Guardian Force Zoid started running as the cannon charged up. Michael looked into his cockpit and noticed the shield was running low.

Michael: I only have one shot at this.

Fuma: It's time to finish this.

The Leomaster soon boosted itself onto the Genosaurer, who was about ready to shoot its particle beam. The Guardian Force Zoid soon jumped into the air and lunged its right front claw at the Genosaurer's mouth. Everything was quiet for the first few seconds, but then a giant explosion occured, which shocked everyone within its range. Soon a giant wave of force flew in all directions. It was a force so hard, it caused turbulance for the Wild Eagle and Ryuji, as well as Larry. On the ground, Jimmy tried all his best to get the Snipemaster to straighten up.

Jimmy: (trying to contact Michael, but getting static) ... (punches controls and contacts Evan.) Evan! Status report!

Evan: I'm busted and I can't move.

Jimmy: Damn...

While trying to recalibrate his target, he suddenly realized what was happening. He looked up and found that Ryuji shot one right into the Raven. In the cockpit, because of the turbulance and the shot, the Wild Eagle kinda smacked his head into the control abour a good 3 times, knocking him out for good.

Ori: Jamie?... Jamie!... JAMIE!

Larry: What's happening?

Ori: (on intercom) Jamie! Get up!

While sitting there, confused, it took him up until now to realize what's happening. The realization caused his pupils to shrink as he dived down, hopin to save Ori and the Wild Eagle in some kind of way. Soon after, the Raven Xcel dived down also.

Larry: Come on! Wake up! We need you!

Ori: (starting to cry) Come on Jamie! We need you! I need you! Get up now!

The fall was coming too fast for the 3. Larry did all his best to try to predict where they were going to land. Before the Raven Xcel crashed into the ground that Larry was about to cross, nothing could be heard by Ori's screams. And with the screams in mind, Jamie's eyes opened sharply. And at the quick moment, the Raven Xcel, instead of crashing into Larry, shifted and flew right with him.

Copper Demon: WHAT?

Larry: That can't be!

Jimmy: What was that?

Ori: Jamie?

Ori, wiping away her tears, looked over to the Wild Eagle, seeing if her was alright. In a few seconds, Jamie's head slowly turned smiling. It was wierd for her because not only did he have eyes of an innocent child, she also came to notice that his eyes had the brave characteristics of the so claimed Wild Eagle.

Ori: Jamie?

Jamie: That's my name, don't wear it out.

Larry: (sighs) Good to know you're fine.

Copper Demon: HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET AWAY FROM THAT? YOU SHOULD'VE BOTH BEEN FLAT AS PANCAKES!

Jamie: You don't have to worry about that for long... Before this goes on any further.. do you really want to go on?

Copper Demon: (laughs) Are you kidding me? I live to kill? And nothing's going to make me any more happier than to hearing your dying screams!

The Copper Demon soon started laughing the same time you can hear the Gunguyarados roar into the skies. The Genesis Zoid flew straight down onto the Raven and the Falcon, shooting every single bit of ammo at them. But each and every single one was missing.

Copper Demon: WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Larry: You're going down. That's what happening.

Jamie: I'm way ahead of you.

Right at that very moment, down below, Jimmy caught an actual lock onto the Gunguyarados while it was distracted. Jimmy confindentally looked up with the locked on target on his face. Meanwhile, the Gunguyarados was flying straight onto the Raven and the Falcon. Jimmy soon pulled the trigger, slowing down almost everything in sight. Then in one split second, the vulcan cannon fired, an energy shield crashed, and red wingcutters flashed through. In the cockpit, the shot shifted the Copper Demon's eyes to grey and the energy shield caused turbulance. Soon a red flash went through the cockpit and right through Ryuji's face. Speechless of what just happened in a split second, he was unaware of the sniper bullet that crashed into him from the sides. Ryuji, also known as the Copper Demon, in complete shock, faded into white.

Jimmy: Bull's eye...

Outside, you can see the Gunguyarados's head blow as the body started to lose control. In the King Godjulas, Evan was looking outside and all the casualties that was happening. Soon he started thinking about Suna out of some strange reason. He somewhat missed her and kinda wanted to see her again. He then looked out the window, completely shocked by the uncalled for crash of the Gunguyarados to the side of his giant Zoid. The impacted pushed Evan unconcious and caused the King Godjulas to start falling. Down below, you can see the Red Blade Liger, busted from the battle. And deep inside, Suna sat bleeding all over. Then it all faded white for them, when the Gunguyarados, shot and decimated by Jimmy, Larry and Jamie, crashed into the King Godjulas, causing it to crash into the Red Blade Liger.

Jimmy: Evan!

Jimmy got out of Sniper mode and ran his Zoid to the scene. Nearby, the in the Black Blade Liger, Kyle got up, looking at the damage that's happened. He then started thinking to himself for a bit. A few minutes later, the debris of the Genosaurer and the Leomaster was being watches by the Snipemaster and debris of the Gunguyarados, the KG and the Red Blade Liger was overlooked by the Raven Xcel and the Dark Falcon up ahead. Larry looked down with shame that people have to die as tragic as this. Jamie and Ori looked down as well, saddened that this had to happen.

Jimmy: (pops up in serious tone) You can go now..

Larry: We're going to help. You can't stop us.

Jamie: Our friends are out there.

Jimmy: I mean go and save the hostages... I know you won't need me.

Ori: ... I'm sorry about what happened to you brother.. and your friend.

Larry: I send my condolences also.. I know what it's like to loose an important person.

Jamie: ... Let's go.. He wants to be alone.

And with that, the 2 air Zoids flew straight to the hostages. Jimmy opened his cockpit to see the actual damage that was done and sighed as his eyes started watering up. He then looked down to surprisingly find Kyle below him with his hands up.

Kyle: ... I don't want to do this anymore. I surrender.

Jimmy: ... Please do me a favor and help me find my brother and the others?

Kyle: (looks at Jimmy)

Jimmy: ... I want to give them a proper burial.

-----------------------------

Part V of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen:

JC, Kiyin, Joey and the Killa team fight Edylg and Jinryu!

And many more unexpected surprises!

Don't miss the next part!

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	22. The Showdown: Love and Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind: 

Author: Everyone talks like this.

Everyone thinks like this.

(and everyone does stuff like this)

(authors note: except if I do this)

this is where bits of a song come along

-also this is were text messeging is at-

* * *

Somewhere along the desert, a Red Shield Liger and 2 Lightning Saix ran right down the desert. Inside the Red Shield Liger's cockpit, JC was looking forward ahead in a serious tone as Kiyin watched him in fear anc concern. But as they all ran down, Joey's face popped in front of him.

Joey: 2 enemy Zoids are coming up ahead.

JC: Where are they?

Then before they could realize, giant cannonfire surrounded them. Matt and Stephen looked around to see that a Gunbluster was firing all that with a Shadowfox nearby.

Edylg: Well well well... if it isn't the Red Shield Liger who I swore to kill personally.

Kiyin: Edylg...

JC: So that's Edylg..

Edylg: (pops up) I've been waiting for the moment of killing you. I am Edylg Juturn.

JC: I am JC Killa. I've heard alot about you.

Jinryu: (pops up)Then you should know what we are here for.

Joey: (pops up) You're Jinryu! Why did you betray us?

Jinryu: ... Why DID I?

Edylg: Enough! It's time to finish this once and for all.

Joey: Edylg! You're going to have to fight me!

Edylg: Leave yourself out of this! For your presence here won't make it any better.

Joey: You're under arrest of the Guardian Force. You either go down willingly in this situation or we take you by force.

Edylg: .. I swear to you, if you interfere with my affairs..

Jinryu: Then he's going to make sure you never live to see another day!

Joey: .. If that's the case.

And with that said, the Red Lightning Saix began shooting the Gunbluster. The assault was heavy, but the damage was minor. Jinryu's soon started to counterattack with the cannons on its back. Seeing what was about to happen, the RLS began to run from the assault. As for the others, the Shadowfox began to spread itself a smokescreen, surrounding the battlefield in black.

Joey: Dammit. Where is he?

Kiyin: .. Behind you!

JC turned around and turned on its energy shield. At that point, lasers were running right at the energy shield. Joey then started shooting straight at where the fire was coming from as he checked his AI. Joey knew that Edylg dodged, so he had to pinpoint where he was. The AI then determined where the Shadowfox was.

Joey: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!

The Lightning Saix and the Shield Liger soon jumped out of the way when lasers ran through right were they were. Not knowing what else to do, JC soon started to run out of the smokescreen, hoping to find Edylg and the Shadowfox without Joey's approval.

Joey: What are you doing?

JC: I'm trying to get out of the smokescreen!

Joey: He's going to attack you from behind! Fall back!

JC didn't listen and just kept on going. Knowing what was going to happen, Joey checked his AI for the Shadowfox's exact heat signature and sound pinpoint. From what he saw, the Shadowfox was nearby and his vulcan gun was pointing to the Liger. Joey started firing at the base of the vulcan gun before Edylg could even notice. The gun ended up malfunctioning.

Edylg: NO!

Joey: Yes!

Kiyin: Yeah!

JC: What just happened?

Joey: I got rid of that vulcan gun. We don't have to worry about any long distance attacks anymore.

JC: Great! We might just have a chance!

Kiyin: (smiles a bit and looks out the window) Watch out!

JC: What?

Edylg: IF YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME DOWN NOW, YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!

JC looked out the window and noticed that something glowing was about to pounce at their window. With quick retaliation, JC and Kiyin quickly activated the Shield Liger's energy shield. The Shadowfox's impact with the glowing claw against the shield was going strong though. Meanwhile, somewhere in the smoke, the Gunbluster kept trying to figure out where the Red Lightning Saix is at. But like Jinryu, Stephen and Matt were lost in the smoke.

Jinryu: (pops up) What's wrong? Can't find me through the smoke? (starts firing)

Stephen: (looks at the direction the assault was at) You shouldn't talk.

Matt: I guess he's distracted.. But what about that Edylg guy?

Stephen: Not sure.. he should've taken us out by now.

Matt: I'm sure JC and the others have that covered up. We're just gonna have to worry about that other Zoid as long as the smoke's up.

The Shield Liger was pushing itself against the standing Shadowfox's glowing claw. From the looks of the intense impact, the shield was about to crack. But at the same time, the glowing claw started breaking away into the shield.

JC: What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!

Edylg: If I take you with me, then it's worth it!

Joey: Not when I'm around.

Edylg moved his eyes quickly to see that the Red and Blue Lightning Saix started firing straight at the Shadowfox. Without an idea of what to do, he jumped out of the way and ran into the smoke, generating more for the others to get lost in.

JC: Dammit! I can't see in this thing..

Joey: Best be on your guard.. You're definately his first target.

As Joey looked through his AI, he noticed that the Shadowfox was spotted on his radar. But as he looked at it, his eyes widely opened. Before he tried to tell this to JC, he realized that it was too late. In the smoke, the Shadowfox used its Strike Laser Claw right onto the Shield Liger's back.

JC: No!

Joey: JC..

Edylg: Yes!

But down with the Sheild Liger's system came the right broken claw. It shattered as it tried struck the enemy. The sudden surprise caused the Shadowfox to fall onto its side. Edylg smiled sinisterly as he gripped tightly onto his controls. As for the Shield Liger, it fell onto its face, leaving JC and Kiyin unarmed. JC was bleeding a bit as he looked in the back of his cockpit. He noticed that Kiyin was knocked out a bit.

JC: I really hope Joey can do something right about now...

JC looked forward and noticed that the Shadowfox slowly rised from the ground with a crippled right claw. Slowly, the Shadowfox walked slowly up to him as Edylg inside reached for his sword. By the time Edylg came within 20 feet between the Shadowfox and the Shield Liger, he quickly opened the cockpit as he quickly took notice of the Lightning Saix pointing its laser cannons at him.

Edylg: (chuckles) Do what you want with it.. You're never gonna get me with that Zoid anyway if I only had to use this sword.

Joey: We'll just see then.

The Guardian Force Zoid started shooting constant waves of lasers, damaging the Shadowfox's sides. During all this, Edylg jumped out while the Shadowfox fell on its side with a system error. The swordsman soon got up and walked to the Shield Liger's cockpit, but JC opened the orange widow himself and he walked up to him.

Edylg: .. (chuckles) I'm so glad we get to meet face to face..

JC: Are you aware at all that your brother is still trying to kill you?

Edylg: I'm too small of a target. He can't get me. And the only way he can stop me is if-

Joey: - I stomp you out!

Edylg soon jumped out of JC's face as a giant foot fell in its place. Before the Lightning Saix was to move its leg, Edylg cleverly, took out the sword and ran at what tried to kill him. He soon unsheathed his sword and sliced into the Saix's leg and foot. This caused the Saix to roar and it also caused Joey to realize that this isn't going to work.

Joey: Guess the best way to take him out is with a swordfight. Look out, Edylg!

The Lightning Saix's cockpit soon opened and Joey jumped straight down. Edylg looked through the smoke as he say Joey land on his knees and hands and get up to unsheath his straight edge sword. Edylg then looked at his brother as he unsheathed his oriental sword.

Edylg: I hope you know that I'd do anything to kill JC, even if it means having to kill you first.

Joey: I swear to you on our parents' graves, you will be stopped!

Both brother charged at eachother and swung their swords at eachother. Without any other idea of what to do, Edylg, tried hitting Joey on the side, but was blocked by Joey's blade. At the same time, the Guardian Force member punched Edylg in the face. As soon as Edylg got knocked to the ground, Joey lifted his sword and tried to slice down on Edylg. But before he could make the move at all, Edylg, got up and kneed Joey in the gut.

Edylg: So are you going to give up? Or do you want to feel more pain?

Joey soon grabbed Edylg by the coat and ended up punching him in the back of the head. Joey soon ran at a certain distance between him and his brother as Edylg regained conciousness and grabbed his sword. He soon turned around and found that Joey was running right at him, hoping for a quick strike.

Edylg: No you don't!

Edylg soon swung his sword right at Joey the same time Joey did the same thing. When they past eachother, Joey's short sleeve got cut the same time Edylg's trenchcoat sleeve got cut. JC was just amazed at what was happening in front of his face. Explosions soon came out of nowhere in the background. Around the other part of the battlefield, Jinryu was still trying to find where the Saix was.

Jinryu: Where are you?

The smoke started to clear out a bit and the Gunbluster was spotted by Stephen and Matt. Now that he was tarteted, he was heavily assaulted by the Saix's double laser cannons in the sides. The Gunbluster's damage was increasing my the moment and Jinryu tried to turn around the Gunbluster.

Matt: Come on! If we keep this up, we could end up taking him out!

Jinryu: (pops up) Wait! Wait! I'm with you!

Matt: What?

Jinryu: I'm really on your side! I'm just working undercover in the Backdraft!

Matt: ...

Stephen: ... I don't trust him.

Matt: I don't know.. He never really gave us a hard time..

Stephen: Just look at him! You can never trust people with shifty green eyes.

Matt: (targets Gunbluster's head) How do we know we can trust you?

Jinryu: (targets Lightning Saix) I would've shot you right now if I wasn't one of you guys. I'll even tell you why we're even doing this whole kidnapping and send to the valley thing.

Stephen: .. Enlighten us..

Jinryu: I didn't hear much, but from what I hear, 13 people are captured, but only 3 of them are the most important.

Matt: But why are the other 10 captured?

Jinryu: They're threats to our plans. If they're as good as an Ultimate X, then they're likely to be a big of a threat.

Matt: But don't you realize that we have others who are as good as well?

Jinryu: I guess the Count's grandson isnt' perfect then, huh?

Stephen: The Count's grandson? Who's that?

Jinryu: I don't know.. And that's all I know.

Matt: So in that case, are you going to join us or are you gonna stay undercover with the Backdraft?

Jinryu: (chuckles) It all depends... For now, I think I'll stay with Genesis until I get to see what the whole thing is about the Count's grandson. Too bad you won't live long enough to see it!

Jinryu started laughing as hard as he can as he pressed fire. Outside, the Lightning Saix and the Gunbluster looked at eachother for a few seconds. A sweatdrop soon formed on both Zoids as Jinryu realized that he's out of ammo.

Jinryu: Ah no!

Stephen: .. Not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, huh?

The Lightning Saix started firing at Jinryu's cockpit, damaging the Gunbluster's eyes and guns. The assault was causing all the systems in Jinryu's cockpit to expode in his face. Soon, the Gunbluster fell down and its command system froze.

Matt: ... That was something (sighs).

Stephen: .. So should we go and help JC?

Matt: .. We're almost out of feul and besides. There's that Guardian Force member. So everything's under control.

Stephen: I hope you're right..

Edylg and Joey were looking at eachother clearly in eachothers eyes as they both tried catching their breaths and as they tried to pull their swordtips out of the ground. JC wished he could do something, but he just didn't know what to do. Both Juturn brothers soon recovered and charged at eachother again. The swords were clashing against one another in front of JC's eyes and the sparks of the impacts keep flying everywhere. Joey struck his sword down onto the ground, where Edylg was standing. As soon as he realized he wasn't there, he felt something sharp fly by his back. Edylg was right behind him and ripped a cut in Joey's back.

Joey: Damn..you .. bastard..

Edylg smiled and followed it up by using the sword's hilt and smacking Joey behind the head, knocking him out. Everything was quiet for a few seconds on the ground where Edylg stood. Now that Joey was taken out, it was time for him to find JC and kill him. That was when JC jumped him from behind, causing Edylg to drop his sword.

Edylg: What the hell are you doing?

JC: I'm gonna take you out.

Edylg then punched JC off him, causing him to fall onto the ground. Edylg soon got up and went to get his sword while JC was still on the ground. When JC finally regained some strenght to get up, Edylg's sword was planted right beside his face, stabing the ground he was lying in.

Edylg: Stay there like the dog you are.

JC: A real man fights fairly.

Edylg: (smirks) Then I guess you can just call me a monster.

Edylg soon planted his foot into JC's stomach, making him unable to move. Seeing that his prey was helpless, he grabbed his hilt and raised his sword from the ground. Right nearby, Kiyin woke up and found that she was inside a broken down Liger. When she got off, she quickly noticed that Edylg was about to skewer JC. Not knowing what to do, she ran straight up to them.

Kiyin: EDYLG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The screech of his sister stopped Edylg from finishing off the job. He quickly jerked his head at Kiyin who jumped inbetween Edylg's sword and JC's pinned down body. Edylg seemed to be confused at the moment, wondering where she came from and what she's doing.

Edylg: Kiyin! You've been with him all this time?

Kiyin: Yes! He saved me when I needed to be!

Edylg: He kidnapped you and is getting in the way of our plans! Get out of the way, I'm going to kill him!

Kiyin: Edylg! He never kidnapped me! That one night, he saved me from being killed!

Edylg: Nonsense! He's a threat! He deserves to die!

Kiyin: What is it with you killing people who don't need to?

Edylg: Kiyin!...

Kiyin: Edylg! Don't kill him! I... I...

Edylg's eyes widened as soon as he heard her stutter. He couldn't believe what she was about to say. He looked at her from above, watching her blush from embarassment being that she was telling this near JC and Edylg, the man trying to kill him who also happened to be her brother.

Edylg:... KIYIN! IF YOU DON'T MOVE NOW! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU TOO!

Kiyin: YOU MEAN THE SAME WAY YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD?

With that, Edylg froze in terror. It felt as if everything around him was turning inside out and as if he was inverting colors. He looked down onto his sister and the man she was trying to protect. After a few seconds of silence, he lowered his sword and eventually planted it to the sand.

Edylg: ... How... did you know?...

Kiyin: I had it figured out... When you disappeared, you had a Shadowfox with the Count's Grandson. Together, you went to my parents and killed them both!

JC: ... Is... this true?

Edylg: ... (head looking down) ... Yes... I was part of the massacre... Years ago, we went broke and I had to fend off for myself so my family will have more mouths to feed.. I took up on a few jobs, but then I ended up working for the Count's Grandson. All we had to was just test out some Zoids and have some fun... That day... I didn't realize that we killed my own parents until it was too late... We came back and I went to look for you... You were there, unaware of this whole mess.. Seeing you had nowhere else to go, I decided to take you in, knowing that I'm the only one who can take care of you..

Kiyin: (crying) But you... killed our parents...

Edylg: ... I'll be honest.. I was part of the massacre.. but I didn't kill them.. I allowed the other 2 to... It was all mostly the idea of the Count's Grandson.

JC: But why'd you keep this going?

Edylg: ... I'm a criminal.. a murderer.. I killed people and loved it... But of all the people I kill, I would never've killed Mom or Dad... It took me up til now to realize that I've been doing wrong things and it's been affecting everyone around me, especially you, Kiyin... I never wanted you to know because I thought you would hate me forever...

Kiyin: ... It's hard to forgive you.. It'll take a while.. but I ask you... please... stop this... it doesn't have to be like this...

A teardrop fell near Egylg's trenchcoat. He extended his hands torwards both JC and Kiyin as he took his foot off. After helping them up, he walked up to Joey and helped him up as well. He grouped them all together and sat nearby the Red Shield Liger. Nearby, a Red Lightning Saix walked striaght up and pened it's cockpit.

Matt: ... JC! Are you ok?

JC: I'm fine... Just let me rest up a bit.

Kiyin: ... (smiles and looks at Edylg) Thank you..

Edylg: ... (smiles)

The smokes cleared and looking into the skies, they hope that the hostages are safe. As they look up, they came to notice that the Guardian Force Whale King was coming down. They knew what was going to happen, so they all helped themselves up and waited for the mouth to open. Later on, up in the Guardian Force Whale King, Magpie continued to work the controls, figuring where the others, as well as the remaining Backdraft members went to. The Whale King started flying to the spot of the valley that was surrounded by fog.  
-----------------------------

Part VI of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen:

The Main event at the Valley of Rarehertz!

Don't miss the next part!

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	23. The Showdown: The Last Laugh

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind: 

Author: Everyone talks like this.

Everyone thinks like this.

(and everyone does stuff like this)

(authors note: except if I do this)

this is where bits of a song come along

-also this is were text messeging is at-

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the field around the dark of night, a Whale King landed somewhere nearby and opened the mouth. They were in a dark and foggy field which had a giant metal platform right on the surface. Altail walked out and dragged out Vega in his arms, along with a beat up Bit and Max. Brad, Leon, Jack, Pierce, Snaders, Sarah and Layon were nearby,tied up individually and carefully, so no sort of escape can happen. All 7 of them sat at the mouth, watching what was probably the inevitable happen.

Altail: Remember, (pulls out gun) you pull off anything snappy and I can just squeeze the trigger and a one of these 3 can go byebye. The same thing goes for you three..

The hostages did nothing but sat there in disgust, confused and spiritbroken. But right away, out of the fog came the backup Zoids. Into view first came the F1 Stormsworder, piloted by Chakra. The Stormsworder soon landed as the cockpit opened, allowing Chakra to speak to him directly.

Chakra: Sir! The others are coming! I couldn't take them on, so I had to retreat.

Altail: No matter. At this point, the Zoid should be rising any minute.

Chakra: What happened to the rest?

Altail: Forget them. It was every man for himself at this point.

Chakra: (--)... Or girl?

Altail: (looks at her and chucles a bit) Very well.

Chakra: But what about the others whoa are coming this way?

Altail: Let them come. (hears something) Speaking of which...

Out of nowhere, the Mystic Horse came by out of the fog and was about to snipe the Stormsworder. But as Anne looked closely, she noticed that Altail was looking straight at her with a gun in his hand, and with Vega in his arms.

Anne: What?... What's this about?

Soon after, the Shadow Hell Saix came in invisable. Normally, Craig would do something, but the thing was Vega was being held and was about to be shot. He knew that if he was going to do anything, it's lights out for his friend. It wasn't long until the Streak walked in and the Pheonix flew over.

Martin: No...

Rena: Vega...

After a short while, the skies were filled up with 2 more black Zoids, the Raven Xcel and the Dark Falcon. Larry saw how serious this was getting as well as Orihime and Jamie. These 6 Zoids watched closely, seeing that Altail and Chakra had the advantage.

Chakra: I guess we have this in the bag...

Somewhere nearby, in the Guardian Force Whale King, Harry looked onward as Leena walked up to him, curiously wondering something about him. After staring blankly, she instantly frowned and slapped Harry upside his head.

Leena: Idiot!

Harry: OH! (rubs back of head) What was that for?

Leena: You had us worried! You ran off and got everybody worried. Why'd you do that in the first place?

Harry: ... (looks out the window) ... I needed to clear my head.

Leena: Don't give me that piece of shit!

Harry: ... I was upset.. I eavesdropped on you and Bit one day and just snapped... I grabbed a metal bar and jammed in the Liger Zero's systems.. I regreted doing that... then I ran off.. Max found me and somehow I ended up in a motel alone..

Leena: ... So you did jam the Liger...

Harry: I'm sorry... Look.. Leena.. I understand if you never want to speak to me again.. But I truly apologize.

Leena: ... I forgive you.. but why didn't you come back?

Harry: I spent the next few days wandering for some answers. Then I found this book (shows her the book). After reading this, I decided to visit some of the sites that the book mentioned. And I'm somewhat convinced that the Backdraft group wants something over there...

Leena: What do you mean?

Harry: ... I think that they're trying to bring out a Zoid much like the Deathsaurer...

Leena: But the last time they opened it, from what I heard, they grabbed an Ancient Zoidian to open it for them.

Harry: She was used indeed to open the city they were in. I just can't put my finger on it.

Magpie: (enters room) We're almost there. Get ready cuz we're going to get the hostages back.

Leena: ... Excuse me.. Magpie is it?... Do you know anything about the site in there right now, besides being where the Deathsaurer was..

Magpie: ... (looks at them from the controls) ... All I know is that it's where Evopolis collapsed... But I'm not sure if that relates to what they're planning. I think you might want to ask Backdraft members on that.

Leena: .. You mean Stoller?

Stoller: (comes in) So they're going to do it huh?

Leena: You know what they want from that?

Stoller: To be honest, I think it's a secret between the Commity and the Count's Grandson.

Harry: ...

Leena: You think the hostages have something to do with it? Besides them being threats?

Stoller: Dunno.. they've always been intrigued by Ultimate Xs though.

The Whale King of the Guardian Force soon came down and ran spotlights down onto Altail and the emotionally beaten down Vega, Bit and Max as well as the other hostages. The Mystic Horse stared down the Backdraft Commander along with the Saix and the birds. Altail couldn't help but smile as he looked up.

Magpie: (on loudspeaker) Attention! You're trespassing and are wanted for murder and kidnapping. Surrender or else!

Altail: You're in no position to make threats, young lady. I have hostages and I'm about to sacrifice them in order to wake up the ultimate Zoid that'll strike fear into the hearts of everybody! (cocks gun at Vega) I have an actual hostage.

Magpie: Damn.. There's gotta be something I can do...

Magpie looks down and sees the confident look on Altail's face. He also takes a good look on Vega's face. He was scared of what might happen. You can he tears forming and dropping down his already tear drenched face. Stoller came up and grabbed the mike from Magpie.

Stoller: Altail you monster! You let go of Vega now and fight like a man!

Altail: You might find me to be at a disadvantage. But not any longer. Because when this Zoid comes to life, I'll control this God and you will all be under my mercy!

Chakra: What? Sir, what about the Count's Grandson?

Altail: (backs up with Vega onto the metal platform) What about the Count's Grandson? Tell me, Chakra. What did the Count's Grandson, or better yet the Count himself, do for us? Nothing! That's what. All they did was sit there on their asses, waiting for us to complete his work. I say, if you want the job done right, you have to do it yourself.

Chakra:... So the Zoid's gonna go to us instead?

Altail: (shoots right past Chakra's hair) IDIOT! The Zoid will belong to me! I've been pushed to the dirt for far too long. And I always say "What goes around comes around."

Chakra: I always thought it had something to do with money and betting (another bullet's shot past her hair). I'm going back now.

With that, the just traumatized Chakra closed her cockpit and flew into the air. With Altail standing on the metal platform with Vega, something awoke with blue eyes. It was nothing but silence for the Zoids and their pilots. After another moment of it, sounds of mechanical smashing was heard through the field. Altail looked back and found that a giant Zoid was coming up to him. Was became visible in the darkness first was a giant white armored insect leg. It was then followed by 7 more. Eventually, the head of the Zoid was seen as well as the thorax and finally the abdomen. Altail looked up as the Zoid's shadow fell onto him. With all this said, he loosened his grip on Vega, causing him to run in fear from the laughter he was throwing out of his mouth. He was looking up at a white Spider Zoid.

Altail: (laughs) THIS IS PERFECT! ALL IT TOOK FOR ME TO BRING THIS TO LIFE WAS A PILOT OF THE ULTIMATE X: THE DECENDANTS OF THE ANCIENT ZOIDIANS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO BRING ALL THREE OF THEM!

Harry: (eyes widened) The Decendants of the Ancient Zoidians?... I get it now... the Organoids were taken by the Ancient Zoidian and were laid to rest in the Zoid cores of the Blade Liger, the Genobreaker and one of the Iron Kongs... They'll only allow the pilots they find familiar to the owners they had before to pilot them.

Leena: There's no time for stories..

Harry: But this doesn't seem right... Magpie?...

Magpie: ... I've never seen this Zoid before... But still. Now's our chance. ALL ZOIDS! FIRE!

With that said, the Mystic Horse started firing barrages of gunfire. She was backed up by the SHS's vulcan gun, the Streak's blade lasers, the Raven's vulcan gun, the Falcon's gunfire and the Pheonix's nitrobombs. The Guardian Force Whale King's mouth soon opened up as the 2 Zabers, the Raynos and the Helcat, accompanied by the Gunsniper and the Bolt fired their barages. When the wave was over, the smoke cleared and it showed that the Spider Zoid was unharmed because of its outershield.

Altail: (laughs) DON'T YOU SEE? THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME NOW! I HAVE THE POWER! I AM BY FAR THE MOST SUPERIOR! (laughs)

With Altail laughing so hard, the giant spider zoid above him faded away its energy shield and somehow, while shifting a gun from its abdomen, created an inner energy shield, which basically covered everything the 8 legs covered as perimeters. With Altail's laughter filling the field, the bottom of the spider zoid's body started glowing a bright white color.

Altail: BEHOLD THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS COME TO WALK ON THIS PLANET! I GIVE YOU THE DEATHSPINNER!

And with that, in such a split second, the dome filled with nothing but white, fading away Altail and his maniacal laughter. The brightness blinded almost every person who looked into the shield. Also, a sudden force expanded from the shield and hit almost everything in its path, especially, Vega, Bit and Max. A few seconds passed and the shield dome disappeared. Chakra looked down and became speechless at what she saw. Below the Deathspinner was nothing but ashes and a dented metalic platform.

Chakra: (stammering) D-d-d-d... Did that just happen?

Magpie: .. Oh... my... goodness... What have we gotten ourselves into.

* * *

Part VII of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen: 

The Zoids face off against the Deathspinner

And many more unexpected surprises!

Don't miss the next part!

Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.


	24. The Showdown: The Deathspinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:

Author: Everyone talks like this.

Everyone thinks like this.

(and everyone does stuff like this)

(authors note: except if I do this)

this is where bits of a song come along

-also this is were text messeging is at-

Altail: (laughs) DON'T YOU SEE? THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME NOW! I HAVE THE POWER! I AM BY FAR THE MOST SUPERIOR! (laughs)

With Altail laughing so hard, the giant spider zoid above him faded away its energy shield and somehow, while shifting a gun from its abdomen, created an inner energy shield, which basically covered everything the 8 legs covered as perimeters. With Altail's laughter filling the field, the bottom of the spider zoid's body started glowing a bright white color.

Altail: BEHOLD THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS COME TO WALK ON THIS PLANET! I GIVE YOU THE DEATHSPINNER!

And with that, in such a split second, the dome filled with nothing but white, fading away Altail and his maniacal laughter. The brightness blinded almost every person who looked into the shield. A few seconds passed and the shield dome disappeared. Chakra looked down and became speechless at what she saw. Below the Deathspinner was nothing but ashes and a dented metalic platform.

Chakra: (stammering) D-d-d-d... Did that just happen?

Magpie: .. Oh... my... goodness... What have we gotten ourselves into...

Anne: So what happened?

Ori: The Deathspinner trapped Altail in an energydome...

Jamie: Then the Deathspinner blasted him with a charged particle beam...

You can almost hear the most sinister laughing hiss come from the Deathspinner as it bent all of its 8 legs down. Meanwhile, the abdomen of the Deathspinner shifted and shot out what appeared to be a web into the fog, dragging the Zoid into the fog. With this in mind, the Zoids decided to stay together, for who knows what's going to happen.

Magpie: (to communicator) Quick! We gotta get the hostages out of there!

Leena: I'm on it!

And with that, Leena and Harry ran straight out of the door and into their Zoids. Outside, gunfire came out of nowhere and assaulted the Silver Streak. But before it was too late, Martin activated the energy sheild, keeping him safe. Seeing where all this was coming from, Craig and Rena ran straight to the gunfire and were about to attack the Deathspinner. But for some reason, a web shot and was about to his Rena's cockpit. But by just luck, the Pheonix managed to dodge it. But the shot gave it some turbulance, so it had to readjust.

Craig: Martin! Help us out here!

Martin: It's hard to tell where the Deathspinner is. There's too many things being brought up on the sonar.

Jamie: (pops up) We can't do anything for the moment because the Deathspinner also seems to have a low heat signature at the moment.

Ori: We're pretty sure that the heat will go up though if it starts to charge the particle cannon.

Larry: You don't mean one of us has to play decoy for the Deathspinner just to track it down, do you?

Anne: Don't have to. Craig and I can see as clear as day with our Zoids. Don't you remember? I make fog.

Craig: For the time being, you stay put in the middle. We'll try to take this thing out from here.

Craig looked over to his side and found that the Mystic Horse was catching up right next to him. As they ran, they caught a clear view of the Deathspinner crawling to its right. So they had to chase him around. Meanwhile, frustrated as can be, Martin checked his sonar as well as Jamie. The sonars stated that one was being chased by 2.

Martin: Gotcha!

With all that said and done, Martin leaped his Streak to the Deathspinner. While looking into his sonar, he quickly noticed that one of the chasing Zoids stopped. He looked to see what happened and noticed that the Shadow Hell Saix had white goo on it face. The frustrated Zoid roared into the air as it shook off the web.

Martin: Come on Craig! I found it's signal.

Craig: That bastard's gonna pay!

Trying to look down onto the battle, Chakra soon started to wonder why she was even still up here. Her leaders were gone and the Zoid she was helping to ressurect is nothing but a psychotic nutjob. She realized that she didn't need to be part of this and started to run off.

Chakra: Why did I listed to my brother in the first place? I'm out of here. I can tell when I'm not needed.

And with that, the F1 Stormsworder had some turbulance. She looked down and realized that her Zoid had just been grabbed by a web. She soon started to feel herself being pulled down. Scared as she is, she started to fly out of it at Mach3. But while doing this, she started getting an electrical surge. Outside, the Deathspinner's abdomen was grabbing tightly to the F1SS and pulled its way up with the jumping support of its legs. This brought him to another part of the fog, leaving the long web onto the Stormsworder. Inside, Chakra fainted from the sudden electrical surge that shocked the Stormsworder. But not only that, but the Stormsworder's command system automatically crashed. And being that it was flying it mach3 out of the fog, the Zoid just started crashing at a fast pace at the moment. Down below, in the remiaining Backdraft Whale King, Leon started to get up, aware of the fact that he was still tied up.

Sarah: What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed if you go out there.

Leon: Hold on. I'm gonna cut the rope. Everyone go to a tooth and use that to cut them.

Layon: I'm way ahead of you.

Brad: What about the other 3?

Pierce: They're still out there? They must've fainted from the 1st beam.

Sanders: Quick! We gotta get them out of there!

With that said and done, the other six started to do all they can to cut the ropes on the Whale King's teeth. Luckily, Leon was the first to get cut loose. Without hesitation, he ran straight towards the 3 UX pilots. But before he could make it, the giant Deathspinner appeared right before him, forming an energyshield dome to keep him out.

Leon: NO!

The Deathspinner's charged particle cannon was shifting towards the 3 pilots, but down there, Vega's eyes opened up to see the cannon that was aiming right at the three. But somehow, it looked like as it the charge was taking too long.

Naomi: I'm coming for ya!

Leena: Hold on! We're gonna get you out of here!

2 sniper bullets soon got fired out and flew straight at the Deathspinner. But seeing this, the abdomen of the Zoid adjusted and spat out a web, allowing him to jump back into the fog. With the Deathspinner gone, the 2 attacking Gunsnipers ran towards the 3 fainted hostages and opened their cockpits as soon as they heads went down. Leena jumped straight out and ran towards Bit, kneeling down before him. Before anything happened, she looked straight down onto his face, causing her eyes to ring out tears. Happy as she can be, she quickly embraced his knocked out body. The Sinker came by and opened its cockpit, allowing Harry to stand up. They were soon accompanied by Chris and Kirkland.

Leena: BIT!

Naomi: Now's not the time! We have to get the others out of here.

Sarah: (throwing down her rope) Sanders, Pierce and I will take the Backdraft's Whale King.

Layon: Same goes for me. You take the other 7 out of here.

: (faintly) Doc!

With that said, the others looked forward and found Max trying to get up. His sleeveless arms pushed into the ground and tried to support his legs up for him to stand. Harry soon walked up to Max and helped him get up. Layon walked up to him and helped him as well.

Max: The Iron Monkey's in that Whale King.. I'm gonna help them.

Layon: What do you mean? You're in no condition!

Max: ... Doc... we need all the help we could get if it means fighting with a messed up UX. Besides. It's just me who'll help out. Vega's and Bit's are kinda decimated at the moment..

Layon: ...

Harry: ... Let him go..

Leena: What are you saying?

Harry: ... There's something about the Deathspinner that I'm not sure about. I think it's just as good as an Ultimate X Zoid. So at least having another one could even out the fight, even if the pilot's not in top condition.

Layon: ... Fine.. get in the Whale King.

Max: (smiles) Thanks...

Layon: But the rest of you have to go with the others. You got that?

Leena: Got it.

With all that said and done, Jack and Leon both carried Vega into Kirkland's Zaber cockpit. Leena took Bit into hers, Naomi took in Brad and Leon jumped in with Harry. Jack went into Chris' Blue Bolt and ran off towards the Guardian Force Whale King. Meanwhile, the web struck the Mystic Horse, causing and electric surge to go straight into Anne's cockpit. The girl started sceaming in torture, but was saved when the streak came in and sliced the web off. The surge soon faded away.

Anne: Thanks.

Martin: No problem.

Jamie: I'm going in!

Ori: You know what to do!

The Mystic Horse and the Silver Streak started barraging the Spinner with missiles and bullets, but it was all blocked off by its energy shield. But out of nowhere, the Raven Xcel swooped down and crashed the shield with its own. But before it could leave, the Deathspinner latched onto it with its web, giving both Ori and Jamie and electric surge.

Martin: NO!

Soon out of the blue, the Shadow Hell Saix leaped onto one of the legs of the Deathspinner, striking it with its golden claws. But before could land the blow, the Deathspinner jumped to the RXL's direction, avoiding the hit once again.

Craig: NOT THIS TIME!

With that said, the vulcan gun aimed straight at the Deathspinner and started shooting at its underside. But it was all blocked off by its internal energy shield. Right in midair, before the Deathspinner could land, the Dark Falcon swooped right under the Raven and cut loose the web with its wingcutters.

Larry: Don't give up yet! We still have a long way to go!.

Just when it seemed too late for Jamie and Ori, Jamie still had a little bit of energy left to keep piloting the RXL. The sudden cutting of the web nearly caused the Deathspinner to crash. But it landed havily, but with no damage thanks to the supporting legs. Taking a while for it to get back to moving, the Pheonix came back and dropped a wave of nitro bombs. The explosions had it stunned for a while as well. But it was still good with only minor injuries.

Rena: Time to take you out for good!

Anne: Good idea. Let's take it out quick!

Martin: I've had enough of this thing already as it is.

Craig: You're not destroying anything!

Larry: Everyone attack at the same time.

Ori: Give it all you got!

With that said, the Mystic Horse took to the skies and fired out its red burning missiles. Nearby, the Pheonix flew towards the Deathspinner and fired out its multi particle beams. The Streak stuck out its blades and was about to slice off the legs of the Spinner and the Shadow Hell Saix was gonna give it one more strike laser claw to the face. The Dark Falcon was about to slice the enemy as well with its wingcutters and the Raven Xcel, with its remaining strength, fired its vulcan gun. Every single thing went and made a direct his toward the Deathspinner. Causing an explosion to occur in the field below. The 2 Whale Kings flew overhead and witnessed the battle below.

Layon: Do you think it's over?

Sarah: No one could survive that, considering it should be weakened.

Magpie: ... I think it's over with...

Stoller: ...

Harry: ... Something just doesn't seem right though...

Magpie: ... (eyes widen) THE DEATHSPINNER'S STILL ALIVE!

Harry: WHAT?

Down below, the Deathspinner was still down there with an energy shield newly activated. The others just couldn't believe that it survived something like that. Still in its outer energy shield, the Deathspinner crawled over to a certain spot in the desert and stuck out its charged particle cannon. And with that, it's legs lowered, as the cannon stuck onto the ground.

Layon: What's happening?...

The sand soon started to rumble under the Deathspinner and out of nowhere, another Zoid spawned out of the ground. It's dragonlike head rose out of the ground as its blue eyes looked into the skies and roared. The arms of the Zoid slammed into the sand, allowing its legs and it's dragonlike claws to surface. The tail as well popped out of the sand and wagged around. What the 6 remaining Zoids and the 2 Whale Kings witnessed was the Deathspinner, latched onto the back of a new Zoid that resembled an organoid or at least its skeleton. The giant Zoid roared into the skies as long legs of the Deathspinner extended.

Leena: What is that?...

Harry: ... Deathreaper...

-  
Part IX of the Showdown is over. What's going to happen:

The Zoids face off against the Deathreaper.

And many more unexpected surprises!

Don't miss the next part!

Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


End file.
